


Not Mine Valentine

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: UFC Works [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Bonus Prompt 2 - Valentine's Day, Drama, F/M, Gen, Gin & Toushirou - Father/Son (Biological), Rangiku & Toushirou - Mother/Son (Biological), Slice of Life, The Ultimate Fanfic Challenge 200 Prompts, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 51,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: No one expected to see Gin again nor did they expect him to be pardoned for his crimes. Instead of having a good Valentine's Day, Rangiku finds herself dealing with some bitter feelings and a young taicho who is confused about her actions when in regards to Gin as to him forgiving should be simple. But it isn't as simple as it seems.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou & Ichimaru Gin, Hitsugaya Toushirou & Matsumoto Rangiku, Ichimaru Gin/Matsumoto Rangiku
Series: UFC Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809079
Comments: 13
Kudos: 7
Collections: (Prompts) The Ultimate Fanfic Challenge 200 Prompts, Bleach: Toushirou's Parents Are..., Platonic Relationships





	1. Home Coming

A soft wind blew across the desert of Hueco Mundo as Hirako Shinji and Hinamori Momo stepped through the gate. The reinstated taicho of the fifth division frowned at the area around him and took in the various spiritual pressures and the lack of them where there should be. Tilting his head slightly as he came to the conclusion that things were safe he began to move forward with the other Shinigami that were with him.

Momo glanced around, her mouth forming into a deep pout. "I don't understand why we are opening up diplomatic relationships with the Hollows of all people."

The man turned to look at her with an irritated look. "Of course we are going to be opening up relationships with anyone that could turn out to be an ally and give us information if something starts to go down here. This will put us at an advantage so that we can be more aware of anything that may cause us to have to go to war again."

"All Hollows are the same." The small female glanced away, her cheeks puffing out in frustration.

"Then I guess I'm just like them because I happen to _have_ Hollow powers." Shinji continued walking towards the palace.

"It isn't the same." Momo kept close to her heals.

"Of course it isn't." The man remained silent after that, but couldn't help but think to himself. " _It is very much the same thing, but someone who hasn't had to deal with having an inner Hollow wouldn't have any knowledge of this._ "

The group found themselves met by a dark haired female dressed in a uniform that seemed reminiscent of traditional clothing of a Japanese noble. "Welcome to Las Noches."

The small fukutaicho frowned at the female as the memory of having fought the female and her companions remained fresh in her mind. She glared at the female, only to have Shinji give her a look. "Remember that these Arrancar are no longer our enemies but are now our allies."

Rather reluctantly the female followed behind him until they came to the meeting hall with its long table and they took their seats. Harribel was setting at the end. "I don't remember you being a member of the Gotei Thirteen before, despite the fact you did in fact show up. You have both the powers of a Shinigami and a Hollow, do you not."

The corner of his mouth twisted up. "No thanks to Aizen. My group was kicked out of Soul Society because of his actions, but upon being pardoned a few of us moved back home while others of us were not as forgiving. I was sent this month as per the agreement to have a meeting to discuss anything that needs to be discussed. Though right now Soul Society has no agenda to discuss."

"Is this so you can get home sooner or because you really don't have any agenda to discuss with us." Francheska narrowed her eyes at the man.

"Well, if you want to push whether or not we have any agenda it is limited this time around to listening to the things you need to have discussed." Shinji placed his hands on the table while crossing his fingers in a lose manner."

"There is the matter of Ichimaru Gin to discuss." Harribel's words caused the entire group of Shinigami to flinch other then Shinji.

"The assumption is that he is dead or managed to disappear and not want to be found." The blond taicho watched her carefully. "Most people prefer the idea that he is dead as a lot of people don't like him."

"Yourself?" The woman folded her arms across his chest.

Instead of Shinji speaking up, his fukutaicho blurted her opinion out. "Ichimaru Gin is a monster. He deserves to die. He..."

The blond haired taicho placed a hand over her mouth. "She asked for my opinion and not yours. I know all to well how much you dislike Ichimaru Gin."

"So what is your opinion of the man?" The woman continued her questions.

"Of Gin-chan? I see him as a child, but then I'm one of the few people who knew him back when he first joined the Gotei Thirteen." Shinji frowned at the woman. "And I don't think that he ever grew up either. His actions to be a double traitor were in truth childish and only something a child would have come up with. It is a little hard to judge him, particularly when his only notable crime is having turned traitor."

"But..." Momo tried to speak up again, only to have him interrupt her again.

"He has his issues, but the only people that he is known to have killed has been those who are seen as criminals in the eye of Soul Society at the time of killing. We have not determined whether or not he killed any of the forty-six. The fact he was a double traitor actually works in his favor if he hasn't killed any of them. Of course, the new forty-six may be as big of jerks as the old ones."

"But you have nothing against him?"

Shinji closed his mouth. "I wouldn't say it is right to say I have nothing against him as he did Sarugaki Hiyori in half, but I wouldn't say I bear him any ill will towards him for that as she isn't dead. Also as I said, I knew him when he was a kid. So while I don't like his behavior, it is a little hard for me to hold anything against him."

Harribel nodded her head. "Then you'll be willing to take him back with you to Soul Society so that he can face trial?"

Shinji's frown deepened while the female nodded to Frankcheska to leave the room. "We found him a few weeks ago. To be honest, he's lucky to be alive as his physical state isn't as good back during the Winter War. He's also to forewarn you not saying a single word. He's just glared at us."

Shinji raised an eyebrow as the silver haired man was brought into the room. He could also feel his fukutaicho suddenly bristle. He held his hand up to stop her from reacting negatively as he looked the man in the eye, or least as much in the eye as anyone could with Ichimaru Gin. "Just great."


	2. Bad Welcome

The small taicho of the tenth division sat at his desk writing down a list of items that the division would be needing. He glanced up to ask Rangiku about each of the items to double check if they were needed and saw the clock. "Hirako and Hinamori should be getting back right now. Do you wish to come with me to greet them?"

Rangiku glanced up from painting her nails. "Have you actually patched things up with Hinamori?"

"No, but with Hirako around she is easier to talk to. He's a lot better taicho for her then Aizen was." The boy stood up and rinsed his brush out and set it on his blotter. "So, are you coming or not Rangiku?"

The female frowned before standing up and following after her small taicho. "I guess seeing Hirako taicho would be nice. I still remember him from when I was around your age. He hasn't changed much really."

"I wouldn't know because I just met him during the Winter War. I've told you though that I think highly of the Vaizard." Toshiro's small footsteps could barely be heard. A smile though spread across his face. He and Rangiku finally arrived at the gate and he folded his arms across his chest. The woman came and stood behind them while they waited patiently.

The boy found himself opening his mouth to great the returning party as soon as the door opened only to have his mouth snap shut and the corners of his mouth that had been twisted up slightly twist down slightly. He turned his head to look up at Rangiku and saw that she was just as surprised as him, only her mouth was hanging open.

The female then shook her head. "No... it can't be."

Momo glanced up at the silver haired, frowning as she did so. Shinji however reached his hand up to scratch his head. "Apparently the Arrancar caught a prize for us."

"Wouldn't it be better to refer to him as a prisoner Hirako?" Toshiro frowned at the silver haired man before looking away uncomfortably.

"You and Ran-chan aren't going to say hello to him?" The blond haired taicho let out a deep sigh. "I would have thought she at least would have wanted to say hello."

"I..." Rangiku found herself shaking her head. "I thought he was dead." She watched as Gin glanced up, frowning at her. "And yet here he is alive not saying anything to me? No explanation to me about why he did everything he did?"

The man glanced away without saying anything. Shinji glanced at the man out of the corner of his eye. "Apparently he's been refusing to speak."

"He's not missing his tongue is he?" Toshiro raised an eyebrow. "I don't recollect anything in the report about him having his tongue ripped out by Aizen."

Gin suddenly turned to glare at the boy, his pale teal eyes widening as he did so. His characteristic smile had been absent since he had gotten there, but Toshiro's words suddenly caused his frown to widen. Shinji let out a deep sigh before reaching over to the man's mouth. "That is a good question."

The chains that were on Gin's arms clinked as he moved his hands and tried to pull away. Eventually he opened his mouth and the fifth division taicho shook his head. "No, I don't have an explanation for his behavior. I need to get him to a cell until his trial, so if you don't mind."

Toshiro watched as the group headed off. Momo turned to speak with him, only to receive a barking order to follow after. He then turned to look Rangiku in the eye only to find that the woman was staring off into space. "Are you all right?"

"I..." The woman blinked a couple of times before turning to look at him. "I'm fine."

"Are you?" The boy found himself frowning before he started moving away. "Let's take a walk. It's a nice day out. You'd think that the month of February would be a lot colder then it is."

"It's February?" Rangiku's voice suddenly strained and he turned to look at her with a confused look on his face.

"February?" The boy raised an eyebrow. "What is so special about... oh..."

"You know, don't worry about me." The woman smiled at him. "I've taken care of myself ever since he left, I very well can take care of myself."

"That's not the point. You've always been able to take care of yourself when you want to Matsumoto." The boy turned and looked her right in the face. "You and Gin... you weren't just classmates were you?"

"We weren't classmates at all. Gin actually went through the academy before I did." Rangiku frowned at the boy. "What are you getting at?"

"You two don't have a sibling relationship like Hinamori and me." Toshiro frowned at her while he folded his arms across his chest. "I wouldn't exactly call the relationship friendship either. You have feelings for him, don't you?"

"Taicho... Gin and my relationship never was romantic. That is what you were implying, right?" The woman shook her head at the boy.

"Yes. I think that was what I was implying." The boy frowned at her. "I don't know why it didn't click sooner."

"What didn't click?" Rangiku shook her head at the boy.

"That you have feelings for him. You do, don't you? Or at least you did and you're not sure now whether those feelings are still there." The boy frowned at her.

"Taicho... this is kind of personal isn't it?" The woman shook her head at him. "So please..."

"But how do you deal with such feelings, or even know that you like someone? How do you know that the relationship you're supposed to have someone is supposed to be more then just acquaintances let alone friends? I said that right, didn't I?" The boy frowned at her.

"I get that this is confusing you, but I honestly don't know how to answer to your questions."


	3. Trial

The clinking of the prisoners chains could be heard in the chambers of the forty-six. The silver haired man stood in front of them, the characteristic smirk plastered across his face and his eyes shut tight. The members of the forty-six remained as silent as he did as they took him in and looked over their papers as they waited for the elders to ask their first question. Finally, the question came. "Ichimaru Gin, that is your name."

The man remained silent as his smile faltered and his eyes opened up. Another one of the elders snapped at him as the grin returned and he closed his eyes again. "Answer the question."

"All ya need to know is that I am guilty of treason and that I deserve to die." The man continued to smile at them. "Or if ya want you can imprison me for life."

"Except is that the punishment you actually deserve." The first elder spoke up again. "If you can give us a list of your crimes then we will be more then willing to pass judgment on you. Can you tell us your crimes."

Gin remained silent, standing there waiting for them to simply go ahead and pass judgment on him. Quite a bit of time passed and his smile fell into a frown and his eyes opened up. "You really do intend for me to list off my crimes. Why is that?"

This time the man was met with silence as he waited to see what they would say about this. They finally spoke up. "What did you have to do with the experiments that Aizen did?" The silver haired man remained silent, his Addam's apple bobbing down. After quite a bit of time they asked another question. "Did you kill any of the original forty-six?"

Again he remained silent, glaring at them as they proceeded through their list, giving him a bit of time before they moved on to the next. Every so often he would let out an exasperated side. Finally they came to a particular question. "Did you leave Soul Society with Aizen?"

"Yes." Gin said this without faltering. More questions came and then they asked if he had turned on Aizen at the end. "Yes."

There was a bit of whispering among the forty-six and they moved back to the first question, asking the questions again. He only answered yet to the same two questions, finally folding his arms across his chest as he glared at them. The next time around they asked a different set of questions. "What can you tell us about Aizen's experiments?"

"Aizen created the virus, the hogyoku and modified various Hollows." Gin continued to stare at them. "When are you going to sentence me? It should be rather simple."

Instead they began to ask questions about the virus, the hogyoku and modified Hollows. Gin gave them a bit of detail but became silent when it came to the hogyoku. He listened as they moved on. "Who killed the original forty-six?" Again he remained silent and they went through the questions that they had asked before, this time eliminating some of the questions as they went. The first elder then spoke up. "You didn't kill the forty-six or participate in the experiments did you?"

"Except perhaps the hogyoku. What can you tell us about the item in question?"

Gin began to fidget. "How do you know I didn't do any of that stuff?"

He frowned as he received no answer. They then asked another question. "Why did you turn on Aizen?"

He remained silent and they asked the question again. "That isn't any of your business."

"Yes... it is." The question was asked yet again.

"Why, because I wanted to take over." Gin's face suddenly twisted up into a smirk and he heard the whispering from around him.

"Then why did you keep Matsumoto Rangiku safe?"

The silver haired man's frowned at them. "Leave her out of this."

"It stands to reason that the reason you turned on him has something to do with the hogyoku."

"I said _leave_ her out of this!"

"We would silence you if it weren't for the fact we want answers from you."

"We won't let you leave until we get our answers." The judge then paused. "Or do we need to bring her here and question her."

"She doesn't remember so don't even bother." Gin's words came rattling out.

"What was this for then, revenge?" Another one of the forty-six pressured and another string of questions came. He found himself fidgeting, wishing that he hadn't blurted that one thing out. Time was passing and they kept at it, despite the fact they had to also be starting to feel fatigue. Then another question came. "Is your reason for remaining silent to protect her? What if we were to place her protection onto the table?"

The silver haired man swallowed. "It's not just her I wish to protect."

"Who else?"

"I won't tell you who it is until you promise me that they know nothing about what I tell you and that you'll leave them alone." There was a bit of whispering and he found himself closing his eyes.

"We're not open to making a deal with people. We said that Matsumoto Rangiku would be protected because we are assuming she had nothing to do with your crimes."

"Neither does this person."

"Then if they are guilty of no crime then we will protect them." The first judge spoke up. "Who is the other person?"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, taicho of the tenth division." Gin watched as a surprised mummer went through the various judges and the elders.

"Fine. Tell us." The silver haired man then carefully told them every detail. Afterwords the man spoke up again. "There is one thing I don't understand. What are you wanting to protect them from?"

"The truth. When I die or are locked away for life in the Maggot's Nest the secret dies with me and they don't get hurt." He watched as another string of whispering was heard.

"The problem is that your crime is not punishable by death or being locked away in the Maggot's Nest."

"What are you talking about? I'm a traitor!"

"Whose whole intention was to turn on Aizen in the end from the very start." One of the Elders spoke up.

"Thus we can only hold you accountable for committing actions without the orders of the Head Captain."

Gin gritted his teeth. "You do realize that a good portion of Soul Society is not going to like this decision you are making. I don't even like it. I am a traitor after all."

"Are you?"

"We think not. Despite the fact you acted without orders you did in fact happen to do this with the full intention of turning on him, thus we can not call you a traitor."

"On whose word? Mine? My word isn't exactly..."

"Urahara..."

"He..."

"...has been pardoned."

"Your punishment will be the norm for acting without orders. One month in a cell of the Gotei Thirteen."

"I don't agree."

"It isn't your choice."

Gin then spat on the ground and glared at them. To his surprise another elder spoke up. "We aren't blind to the fact you're trying to get yourself a death sentence or locked up up so we are going to ignore your actions and send you back."

The silver haired man arrived in the cell and began to pound on the wall, only to finally sit down when his knuckles were good and bloody. He looked up and saw the guard staring at him. The look he gave the man caused him to suddenly turn away. He could also hear his zampaktuo laughing in the back of his head. " _You have to tell Ran-chan now._ "


	4. Paper Cut

The two members of the tenth division headed back to the office and Rangiku watched as her small taicho opened up the windows and began to let fresh air waft through the rooms. She shook her head watching as he removed his small haori and rolled up his sleeves. "You're in the mood for cleaning aren't you?"

Toshiro glanced up giving her a rather confused look. "You're surprised?"

"Not that your in a mood for cleaning, but more along the lines that you are in a good mood today. You aren't bothered by the fact Gin is back? You seemed a bit to relaxed." The woman went to the desk and began working on the paper work.

The boy frowned before shaking his head. "I don't know how to explain it, but I'm honestly not that worried about it. For some strange reason it does feel good that he is back."

"Despite the fact he is going to be tried as a traitor?" Rangiku reached into her desk and saw the papers she had bought for making this years valentines as well as the packages of chocolate that she was going to work on melting. The silence caused her to glance up and see that her small taicho's hand paused with a duster in hand near a book shelf. "Taicho?"

"For some reason I don't like the idea."

The woman shook her head. "You do realize that most everyone else would be glad to see him sentenced to death or locked away forever."

"Does that include you?" The boy turned to look at her, his teal eyes wide with curiosity.

"No... I mean." Rangiku found herself closing her eyes. "I don't want either of those things, but to be honest I had planned on either of those options occurring if he ever showed up again. So... I think I can live with what goes on."

She shut the drawer and leaned on an elbow as she watched the boy move around the office straightening things up. " _I'm surprised he says that he doesn't like the idea of..._ " The busty female closed her eyes. "Taicho... how are you going to deal with Gin being executed? You said that you don't like the idea."

"I don't know." The boy paused. "You said he turned on Aizen, right?"

"Yes, but that is my word..."

"I trust your word Matsumoto. Is a person still a traitor if they always intended to do what they did?"

"I don't..."

"Because didn't I do the same thing?" The boy pulled a stool over so he could reach the top shelves.

Rangiku's eyes drifted over to the door and she saw a small pink blur come into the room. "Hello boobies and aniki!"

"Kusajishi..." Toshiro turned his head to look at the small female. "What do we owe this visit too?"

"Help me make valentines and decorations aniki!" The small female dropped a bunch of papers onto the table. "I can't figure this out."

The boy hopped down off the stool and undid the ties that were keeping his sleeve up but didn't bother to put his haori back on. He sat down with a plop in front of the table and looked at the half hearts she had cut out."You're trying to cut out hearts?" He carefully picked up a pair of scissors. "You need to cut along the fold like this."

The table began to be covered with cut out hearts, paper chains made of pink, red and white paper and cut out heart garland. Rangiku watched as she worked on the paper work, only to reach for another piece to fine out there were no more. She let out a chuckle before moving over to the table with them. "Why don't I join the two of you?"

"The paper work?"

"Already done." Rangiku looked at the various glitters that Yachiru had pulled out. "You haven't made valentines and decorations before."

"I decided to try this year." The girl then paused looking up at Rangiku. "Is boobies going to make a valentine for smiles again?"

Toshiro suddenly froze in what he was doing. "So... word has spread that Ichimaru is back?"

"Yeah. Ken-chan says he's dead meat." The small female frowned. "But he also says if it was his choice he would punish him, but everybody else will want it. Is smiles a bad guy?"

"He left with the other two captains, did he not?" The white haired boy picked up another set of papers and began to cut them.

"We all leave all the time."

"You do understand Yachiru why Aizen is in jail?" Matsmoto raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but nobody wanted blind man to die, but everybody wants smiles to die. That doesn't make any sense. I prefer smiles." The small female continued to cut. "I don't think it is nice to treat either one differently."

"No, it isn't. But I think it has to do with the fact a lot of people likes Tosen in the first place and Ichimaru only got close to a few people." Toshiro continued cutting. "Chances of either getting pardoned let alone a small punishment is slim."

"Do you think that he should die?" Yachiru began to place glue on one of the valentines so she could put glitter on top.

"No... but it isn't my decision to make. I also think a lot of people will say we're thinking the way we do because we're kids." The boy frowned as he set down another heart garland he had cut out before starting in on another chain.

"They wouldn't be incorrect in saying that." A voice came from the doorway and the three members glanced up to see the taicho of the fifth division.

"Hello Hirako." Toshiro set the scissors down. "What!"

"Hi Niji!" Yachiru suddenly waved at the hand and almost knocked over a couple of the containers of glitter.

"Hello Yachiru-chan!" The man smiled at them and came over and watched what they were doing. "What are you up to?"

"I'm making valentines stuff with aniki." Yachiru smiled at him.

Toshiro frowned. "You're here because?"

"I wanted to see how you and Ran-chan are doing now that Gin-kun's back." The man leaned back. "And by the way, if they were to say that you're thinking the way you do because your children they would be correct, but it wouldn't be because you don't lack the knowledge us adults do. Children can be more forgiving and more understanding when it comes to things like this. But anyways, how are you two doing?"

The boy glanced up at Rangiku. "I think she's sad."

"Ran-chan?"

"I..."

"Why don't you and I go and get some hot chocolate." He stood up and walked over to the window and closed it down. "The sun's also setting."

Toshiro looked up at the woman, his mouth twisted up in a frown as he continued working with Yachiru on her designs. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I like hanging out with her."

"Yup! He's my aniki!"

The busty female let out a sigh and then hurried after the man, shaking her head as she did so. When they were out of ear shot he spoke up again. "You're obviously upset about him being back."

"On one side I want to make him a Valentine, but he also owes me an explanation."

"Gin hasn't been talking to us or the Arrancar."

"They didn't torture him?"

"No... Harribel told me before she left none of them have qualms about Gin-kun as he happened to not really do anything while he was there." The man continued down the wooden path.

"How can you talk so candidly and call him by his first name when he cut down Hiyori-chan like he did?" Rangiku frowned before shaking her head at him. "You know, I would think that I would be more inclined to him dying then being able to meet him again."

"So you weren't ever in love with him?" Shinji raised an eyebrow, only to find himself met with silence. "Even if you are no longer in love with him, I think you feel that he owes you some kind of explanation. I actually agree with you in that regard, that out of all the people he owes an explanation to, you're it."

The two stepped into the kitchen and he began to prepare the hot treat. "Yes, but I know a lot of other people don't like him. As you know, I have been slowly moving towards..."

The blond watched as her eyes snapped shut. "Don't worry about hurting Hisagi's feelings. So far things haven't anywhere close to being beyond friendship between the two of you. Though if you do decide you need to move on, don't let anything he may or may not tell you hold you back from moving on. I should know."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I came back to Soul Society, Hiyori didn't. I was ready to move on, she wasn't. The others are honestly waiting for her, but she can be so stubborn sometimes."


	5. Captains Meeting

The next morning Toshiro woke up early in the morning like he usually did. He stretched his arms before getting up and getting dressed in his captain's uniform. He then did his morning exorcises before heading in to the office. He passed by Rangiku's room on the way and found himself pausing to look at the door. The silence eventually caused him to head on ahead to the office, frowning as he did so.

The small taicho slipped into the seat at his desk before taking a deep breath and stretching his arms out in front of him and began working on the paperwork in front of him. He kept working at it as the sun started to rise and the sunlight came in through the windows. The boy didn't even notice when someone came into the room. "Taicho..."

"Hmm... just get started on the paper work on your desk Matsumoto." The boy continued working at the paper work only to find two pieces stuck together. He carefully pulled them apart and then frowned at the glitter glue mass that greeted him. He let out a deep sigh and shook his head. About an hour before lunch a hell butterfly came in and he listened to the message.

"So, what is going on."

"They're announcing the verdict forty-six came to at a captain's meeting." Toshiro watched as the butterfly flew off.

"They came to their verdict that fast?" Rangiku's voice tightened as she spoke to the small taicho. "Well... I guess it wouldn't take long as they're going to have him executed or throw away the key."

"You don't know that for sure." The boy looked at her, his mouth twisting up into a frown.

"Why else would they come to the verdict this fast?"

"Maybe because they've had quite a few months to review his case before he was even brought in and they had an idea of what kind of outcome they were looking for. Who knows for sure though." Toshiro stood up. "I'll let you know the result when I get back."

The boy slipped out of the office and headed to the forth division and slid into his position as the tenth division taicho and watched as the other captains who were not there arrived. He found himself moving slightly so that he was in a more comfortable position. Finally they were there and Yamamotto spoke up. "As you've been told the forty-six has passed down their verdict for Ichimaru Gin's trial."

"That was quick." Kyoraku tugged his hat down so that the hat was covering his eyes. "So... is it good news or bad news? Well, I guess whether it is good or bad news depends on the person."

Yamamoto began to read from the list. "On the charge of treason, the forty-six has found him to be not guilty."

"Hold on!" Soifon's eyes suddenly narrowed as Toshiro's head jolted up and his facial features twisted up with a look of surprise. "He left with the other two. What is their justification for pardoning him of that crime?" She glanced around at the various captains. "Do any of you have an idea as to why he may have gotten off with this. I mean, this is the forty-six after all!"

Kyoraku let out a cough and there was a few minutes of silence. Yamamoto was about to start in on the list when Toshiro spoke up. "It wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the fact he planned from the very beginning to turn on Aizen?"

Soifon suddenly glared at him. "And _whose_ word do we have that this is the case?"

The boy frowned at her. "I've heard it from Matsumoto and Urahara."

The female then turned her head towards Byakuya. "And aren't you upset with the fact he's getting off for planning your sister's execution?"

The man frowned and retained his emotionless composure. His eyes looked over at Yamamotto and didn't speak until he received a nod. "I refuse to let my dislike of the man get in the way of my judgment. If I don't hold Kaname Tosen guilty of that crime, why should I hold Ichimaru Gin."

The female then turned her head towards from the third, fifth and ninth division captains. "And you. Wasn't one of your own cut in half by him?"

"Hiyori?" Shinji began to pick his ear.

"Of course her!"

"Last time I checked we were criminals to be executed on site. If I was in Gin's position I would have attacked my side in order to prove his loyalties to Aizen because then I wouldn't be committing a crime.

The ninth division captain let out a deep sigh. "Let Hiyori kill him when she sees him next. Not that I see her being able to do it, but I doubt she would like us to fight her battles for her. We've had so many atrocities leveled against us that one more doesn't matter."

Soifon glanced at the final one, only to have him cower suddenly under her glare. Yamamoto snapped her name, causing her to look at him. "Stop being childish." He then began to read off the list and there was one not-guilty after another and Toshiro's eyes were wide. Yamamoto then came to the last one. "For the crime of acting without orders. Guilty as charged. The prisoner is sentenced to one month in the cells."

When it was obvious that Yamamoto was finished Soifon let out an irritated sound. "None of you are upset like I am at this?"

"I am." Mayuri raised his hand up.

"You didn't exactly like him, so that isn't really surprising." Ukitake's mouth twisted up.

"And you did?" The man glanced around.

Byakuya glared at the man. "As I've said, I'm not letting my dislike of the man get in the way of my judgement. Hitsugaya Taicho wasn't incorrect in saying that if Ichimaru's intention was to always turn on Aizen that he shouldn't be charged with treason."

"I side with Kuchiki Taicho on this." Komamura spoke up. "I don't like Ichimaru Gin either, but I'm not going to let my dislike get in the way of my judgment either."

Rose and Kensei then voices similar positions. Shinji then shrugged his shoulders when Soifon looked at him. "I actually liked him when he was a kid, so I've got a soft spot for him." The blond haired man watched as Toshiro's eyes widened in surprise. "Not really that surprising as he was my third seat prior to me leaving before. I don't know how to put it."

"Ukitake and I never had a problem with him." Kyoraku let out a chuckle.

"I don't have a problem with the fact his punishment is as it is," Unohana spoke up. "A person may commit a crime, but that doesn't mean they are an evil person."

Toshiro watched as the forth division taicho then choose to leave only to be followed by the others. Kyoraku raised an eyebrow at the boy. "Don't worry. She's not talking about you and the little stunt you pulled during the Winter War."

"That's not..." The boy shook his head, watching as Soifon glared at him.

"Well, it should be no surprise that you're siding with Ichimaru on this one as you did something similar to him." The woman then left the room.

"Is that why?" Two bright teal eyes looked at the first, eighth and thirteenth division captains.

Ukitake raised an eyebrow. "I don't know. I don't think so as it obviously hadn't crossed your mind Don't worry about it. You may want to tell Ran-chan the good news."

"Is it good news though." Toshiro shook his head at the rather surprised looks on their faces.


	6. Two Silver Coins

The small taicho slipped out of the meeting hall and headed towards the jailing area instead of heading back to the tenth division. When he arrived he asked which cell Ichimaru Gin was being kept in. The man at the entrance frowned at him. "You haven't heard that Ichimaru Gin hasn't been speaking to anyone. I doubt you'll get anything out of him."

"Let me settle my own curiosity." Toshiro headed down the hallways until he came to the man's cell. The silver haired man was sitting on the bench with one leg crossed across his lap and one arm propped up so that he could lean his chin in the palm of his hand. His face was looking away and off into space. Toshiro's small foot tapped and his arms crossed. Eventually he found himself speaking. "Ichimaru?"

There came no response from the man and the boy let out a deep sigh. "Are you deaf or something?" The boy shook his head and kept his arms folded across his chest. "Matsumoto's going to want to come and see you, you know." The boy noticed that the man's hand was bandaged. "What happened to your hand?" The small taicho let out a deep sigh. "I know you don't like me, but..."

"What do you mean I don't like you?" The man's head suddenly turned to look at him. The small boy's arms dropped to his side and he found himself staring. Gin moved his arms to his side on the bench and both feet touched the ground. He then used his hands to turn himself to look towards the boy and raised his legs up so both were crossed on the bench. "Where did you get that idea?"

Toshiro's bright teal eyes glanced at the ceiling for a few minutes while he thought it over. "You attacked me." The man let out a deep sigh before going back to his original position but with both legs up off the ground. The boy walked forward and gripped the bars on the jail cell. "Ichimaru?" The boy waited for a few minutes. "Why are you ignoring everyone?"

Silence was the only answer he got, but the boy wasn't about to give up. "Is the subject of Aizen and what you did off limits?" The boy frowned as the man remained silent. "You are going to get out in a month you know."

The man's arm dropped to his lap and he let out a deep sigh. "Why aren't you bothered by the fact I am not going to be executed?"

"I don't know. I guess it is because I don't hate you." The boy found himself looking up at the ceiling again.

"Kiddo, you don't have it in you to hate anyone. It's just not like you." Gin shook his head.

"I hate Aizen."

"And that subject is off limits, okay." The man leaned against the wall and tilted his head back.

"What subject isn't off limits?" Toshiro frowned, again looking at the man's hands. "Do you actually think you deserved to die for your crimes?"

"Do you really want an answer to that question?"

"Why are you talking to me and not other people?" The boy continued talking.

"Because your an annoying child and won't go away. So please, just go away." Gin let out a deep sigh.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm annoying child after all." Toshiro frowned at the man.

The silver haired man suddenly chuckled. "When did you get a sense of humor?"

"You're not telling me stuff, I'm not telling you stuff either." The boy held back the smirk that wanted to creep across his face.

"Hmm..."

There was a long period of silence and Toshiro finally went and sat against the wall across from the cell and pulled his legs up to his chest. "So... you're not wanting to talk to people for some reason and you thought by talking to me you could get me to go away, but once you figured out that I was going to be stubborn you decided to be stubborn as well just like you've been with everyone else."

"You didn't answer my question about what you thought your punishment should be. Do you have a death wish? Are you suicidal? Are you going to try to kill yourself because you think death is the justice that is deserved? If you kill your self, I promise I'll find a way to bring you back and I'll torture you for hurting Matsumoto again."

"Would you just shut the hell up!" Gin got up and walked over to the jail cell door and grabbed the bars. He opened his pale teal eyes and glared the boy. "And no... I may think I deserved the death penalty but I am _not_ suicidal."

Toshiro found himself swallowing and his eyes growing wide. He then glanced away. "Sorry."

"What happened to you? You used to not be such a chatter box?" The man shook his head. "And yet here you are getting me to talk to you despite the fact I swore I wouldn't talk to you or Matsumoto."

"Jerk." The boy narrowed his eyes at the man. "I get not talking to me as you don't like me, but you do owe her an explanation of all people. She's going to be more stubborn then I am too and she'll wear you down until you tell you, and if it takes until you are released she is going to stick to you like glue and hunt you down if you run away again."

Gin took a deep sigh before heading back and sitting down. "I don't hate you."

"You can be not hate someone and not like them at the same time you know." Toshiro frowned at the man and crossed his small arms.

The man sighed and tilted his head against the wall again. "Shiro-chan... please. There are certain things I don't want to talk to you about. You are a _really_ annoying child."

"Asshole. See... you don't like me."

The man turned to look at the boy. "What the _hell_ is wrong with you. I liked you a _lot_ better when you were a _lot_ less annoying." The man watched as the boy swallowed again and gave him a strange look. "Oh, don't give me that look. You shouldn't be caring if I of all people likes you are not. You shouldn't be wanting for me to like you and you should be wanting to keep your distance from me."

Gin watched as the boy glanced away. "Spit it out."

"You're right I shouldn't, but now that you mentioned it..." The boy clutched his knees so that his knuckles turned white.

"You are mentally unstable." The man folded his arms. "Don't worry. I like you. I actually like you the same as I always have. But you really are getting on my nerves and I'd appreciate it if you went away. There are just certain subjects that I don't want to talk about."

"Is there something you do want to talk about?"

"Why?"

"Because its not like you not to talk to people. So something must be wrong. I don't like that."

The silver haired man shook his head, the corners of his mouth suddenly twisting up in mild amusement despite the fact the boy was honestly frustrating him. "All right. What is up with your hair?""

"My hair? You should have noticed when you first came through, but you said nothing at all."

"Shiro-chan, I noticed then just as I noticed when you first walked down here."

"Then why didn't you say anything either time. That isn't like you."

"Seriously, what is wrong with you." Gin shook his head. "Just tell me what is up with your hair."

Toshiro reached up and pulled on a few strands with his fingers and pushed his lips together as the corner of his mouth turned down into a frown. "I used to rather hate the way it looked. I mean, it is pure white and not normal. Same with my eye color. I've recently kind of learned to accept myself for who I am and not worry about what others think."

"And yet you were obviously worried about whether I like you or not." The man shook his head.

"I think that's different. I do want people to like me and I do want friends, but I'm not worried about not being able to make friends any..." The boy paused "Why am I talking to you of all people?" The boy stood up. "Actually, I don't get why I came or why I am so worried about you of all people liking me." As the boy dust himself off he had one more thing to say. "Maybe I just happen to have a morbid sense of curiosity."


	7. You're Late

Every so often Matsumoto would take a break from her paper work and pull out the papers and work on the valentines she was making, only to stick it back into the drawer every time she thought someone was going to come into the room. One time though someone did come into her room, but it wasn't her small taicho. "The captain's meeting is over? I thought my taicho would be back by now."

"I was just about to ask where your small taicho was." Shinji came over to her desk and set a trey down on top. He then poured her a cup of tea. "I see that you're working on your valentines while you are working. Are you trying to hide the fact your not working from him?"

"No, I'm trying to prevent him from seeing the valentine I'm making him this year. I''m trying to prevent others from seeing theirs as well."

"Oh, I get one?" The man handed her the cup.

"What do you want?" The woman took the cup and leaned back. "You don't do anything unless your ordered to or you have some reason."

"You think I'm self-centered Ran-chan?" The man took a cup and sat down in the chair in front of her desk.

"No, but you are sneaky."

"Have you heard about Gin yet?" The man put the cup to his lips.

"No. Taicho promised me he would come and tell me, but obviously he isn't here." The woman leaned back, folding her arms across her chest."

"You ever notice how the two of them are so much like each other. Ever wonder about that?"

"What is there to wonder. They're each their own unique, annoying self."

"I take it you're not pleased that Hitsugaya Taicho hasn't shown up yet." The man sipped on his tea.

"No. It must be bad and he doesn't want me to know." The woman shook her head. "I'm actually expecting the worst so go ahead and tell me. I'll chew him out when he gets back."

"The news isn't bad though, so I don't know why he hasn't gotten back yet." Shinji set his glass down. "Gin's been pardoned on all crimes except acting without orders and he's been confined to a jail cell for an entire month."

Ragiku felt her eyes widen and then she shook her head again. "Then why isn't he back yet. What is that child up too? He usually doesn't do this. How long has the meeting been over."

"Well, I stopped by my division to tell Hinamori and had to listen to her rant and rave, so my entire division now knows that Gin got of light as she put it. That was an hour. I then came to see my Ran-chan and see how you were handling the news and bring you some tea from your own division. So, its been an hour to two hours since its ended."

"I'm not your Ran-chan."

"Oh come on, you were so itty bitty when we first met and so cute."

"Can it." The woman glanced up at the door and watched as her small taicho suddenly came through the door and began to head to the desk. He then stood at the desk, almost as if he was waiting for them to finish so he could tell her something. "I see you, I already know and you're late."

"Sorry..."

"What were you doing that took you so long to get back?" Rangiku shook her head at the boy.

"I went and annoyed Ichimaru."

The woman felt her jaw suddenly drop as she stared at the boy wide eyed before clamping it shut and swallowing. Shinji covered his mouth and spoke at a level so only she would hear. "Are you sure they're nothing like each other?"

The woman let out a deep sigh. "Now why would you go and go bother him?"

"I don't know."

"Well, there is an honest answer if I've ever heard one." Shinji leaned back and waved his hand.

"Honest? No, this is his answer when he doesn't want to think of one. Why taicho?"

The blond haired man turned to look at the small taicho who had folded his arms and was obviously thinking. "Ran... Rangiku, if he has to think about an answer then he honestly doesn't know."

"That's not the point. He had a reason for going and he needs to learn to think about those kinds of things or he'll get in trouble."

"I thought it would be fun."

"Oh boy." Shinji shook his head at the boy. "Now those are words that one doesn't expect from your mouth. Normally I wouldn't egg her on like this, but try again."

"I was curious."

"Well that is a more normal response from you." The woman let out a sigh of relief. "And it does explain why you went."

"So they both apparently like people watching."

"I do not!" Toshiro frowned at the man. "And I did enjoy myself."

"Taicho! I know how Gin is and he's isn't exactly enjoyable to be around, particularly when he's not talking to anyone."

"He and I talked."

Shinji turned to face the boy. "How?"

"I annoyed him with senseless chatter." Both of the older Shinigami stared at him. "What? It got him to talk for awhile. I found out certain subjects were off limits and he picked the subject to talk about."

"And what subject did Gin pick?"

"For some strange reason my hair."

Rangiku suddenly found herself burying her face into the palms of her hands. "Taicho..."

"What?"

"Gin is really not a person you want to go and annoy."

"I enjoyed it though."

Shinji watched as Rangiku peeked over the tips of her fingers and the boy, her eyes going wide. The man let out a deep sigh. "So... still denying the two are nothing like each other. The way I see it they're very similar, but your taicho is much more cheerful about things... which is saying something as they're both not normal about anything."

"I'm nothing like Gin. I'm..." The boy suddenly paused and his hand absentmindedly reached up to touch his hair as he frowned. "I have to go do something."

The boy slipped out of the room. Rangiku shook her head. "I'm hoping he doesn't go back to gelling his hair now that Gin is back."

The blond man frowned. "Rangiku... does the reason why Toshiro-kun gelled his hair in the past have anything to do with Gin?"

"A lot of people compare the two of them because they are child geniuses and they do look a lot like each other."

"So, he doesn't like being a mini version of Gin."

"He's not."

Shinji shook his head. "Matsumoto, are you sure that the kid isn't yours and Gin's?"

Rangiku suddenly let out a laugh. "I wish. That would have been a major bright spot. But no. I don't remember ever having a kid and taicho remembers dying on a plain of ice and coming to Soul Society. He's not our kid."

"Uh huh... well, I better get going."


	8. Visitation Rights

The sun began to set and the jail cell was bathed in an orange light as Gin sat on the bench with one leg pulled up and his arms wrapped around it. He rested his chin on top of his knee and he let out a deep breath. " _One day almost down, thirty more to go._ "

" _And your already bored as hell How long are you going to keep up not talking to people, particularly when you've already spoken with the boy._ "

" _Speaking of the boy, what ever is wrong with him. He's acting more childish then I would except him to ever act and it wasn't some act he was putting on. He just fell into it as if it was second nature._ "

" _Shouldn't you be pleased with the fact that he is enjoying himself._ "

" _He's turned into a rather obnoxious brat_."

" _Well... look at who his father is. He's also likely starting to head into puberty, so beware that._ "

" _Shiro-chan. Nah... he's to little to have hit puberty yet. Him thinking of girls is just weird._ "

" _What ever_." There was a period of silence and then the zampaktuo spoke up again. " _Oh, your taicho is here._ "

Shinji was indeed standing in front of the jail cell door. "I guess it would be rather useless to ask how you're doing as you're maintaining that mantra of not having any kind of socialization with those around you. I guess it doesn't matter that you owe me an explanation on a few things, like why you cut down Hiyori-chan."

"But then again you likely did it because she annoyed you as much as you annoyed her and she had a way of picking on you that you didn't like. Don't you think cutting her in half was a bit childish? I mean, you could have taken your problems with her out in a more... constructive manner, right."

There was a period of time when the man remained silent. "I actually came to ask you about something. Is Hitsugaya Toshiro the child of you and Matsumoto Rangiku?"

Gin found himself inwardly flinching. " _How the hell did he of all people figure that out?_ "

" _Perhaps he knows you better then anyone else. He was your former taicho... the taicho you always liked._ "

" _No... I don't think that is possible. I kept Toshiro's existence secret way to well. He's just making a guess._ "

" _But the thing is he has to be making the guess based on something._ "

"The silence tells me you're either thinking about what I said, don't want to tell me the truth or that you are fast asleep and not hearing me." Shinji's hands reached out to clutch the bars. "I made my guess because the two of you are two much like each other for it to be a mere coincidence. In some ways I wonder if being around you for so long stifled his real personality because he was afraid of being said he was just like you."

Gin let out a deep sigh but refused to say anything. Shinji continued with his speech. "Yes, well... the two of you are just as different as you are the same. The differences are as interesting as the similarities and I'm assuming its because you made sure that his situation growing up was very different then yours so he wouldn't end up like you. It worked you know."

The man then turned to leave. "Rangiku's headed over here by the way. I figure that I should warn you that she isn't in a good mood. She wants the truth and won't stop at anything at finding it."

" _Shiro-chan already told me that._ "

After a bit the busty female came down. "Gin? Gin, please at least acknowledge the fact you know I am here."

The silver haired man fought back the urge and instinct that tried to make him answer her. " _I know all to well that you are there, but I know you're seeking the truth and the truth I have to tell you is going to be painful._ "

"I really would like to know why you did what you did. I mean, we could have lived out our lives not knowing that any of this was occurring."

" _Except that isn't the truth_ "

There was a bit of silence between the two and Rangiku let out a deep sigh. "Did our time together mean anything or should I go ahead and move on?"

"Go ahead and move on." The words came out of Gin's mouth without him choosing to do so. " _I don't know if I should have said that._ "

"You mean that our time together meant nothing to you?" The woman's voice rose.

"No. I meant it is best for you to move on." The silver haired man then choose his words carefully. "Don't you think that you deserve better Rangiku?"

The woman frowned before shaking her head. "No... you don't have the right to decide that for me. And I can't very well make that decision unless you tell me why you did what you did."

"All you need to know is that what I've done is very bad and isn't forgivable." The man shut his mouth then and choose not to say anything.

"Not forgivable? You were pardoned by the forty-six. What you've done can't be as bad as you make it out to be. I mean, come on. You have to understand that..." The woman shut her mouth. "Actually, I don't really understand it myself. I know it has to do with you having planned this whole time to turn against Aizen, but why?"

"Why go through all that trouble so that I almost lost you? Do you understand how much I cried after you were gone, how much I wish you hadn't left me and how much you had left something behind. I figured though the reason you didn't is because you wanted me to move on, but maybe just maybe I don't want to move on. It's not your decision to make."

The woman then sighed. "I'll try again later. Do understand that this isn't going to be over with. Not by a long shot."


	9. My You're Annoying

The small taicho of the tenth division found himself waking up the next morning and heading into the office. He worked away on the paper work, only to find himself glancing up when a very grumpy Rangiku came into the room. "Is there something wrong Matsumoto?"

The woman glanced up, frowning as she did so. "I couldn't get Gin to talk to me about the reason why he did what he did."

"I could try." The boy stood up.

"Taicho... his former taicho was there earlier and couldn't get him to talk. What do you think you can do that will get him to talk to me?"

"It's a secret." The boy then slipped out of the room and headed towards the jail cell and slipped in front of the jail cell. He hid his reiatsu and tiptoed over to the jail cell. Gin was lying on his back with an arm across his eyes. "Good morning!"

To Toshiro's amusement Gin startled and fell out of the bunk. The man let out a groan of pain before sitting up and looking at the boy. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm here to annoy you."

"What?"

"I'm here to annoy you until you promise to tell Matsumoto what she wants to hear." The corners of Toshiro's mouth twisted up.

The silver haired man let out a sigh before lying back down and covering his eyes. "Go ahead and try. I'm going to just ignore you."

"You try and ignore me." The boy took a deep breath. "There is a show that Kusajishi makes me watch with her. It is very annoying."

"You know... just because you find the show to be very annoying doesn't mean I will find the show to be annoying." The man continued to lie on his back.

"Well, this show is about this group of ponies that are of colors you normally don't think an animal would have. Some of them have wings and some of them have horns."

Gin suddenly frowned and uncovered his eyes slightly. "Who in their right mind would make a show about unicorns and Pegasus?"

"Americans."

"I see..."

"Well, I'm not finished yet. Well, these ponies have special magic and these marks on their..." Toshiro frowned, before crossing his arms.

"On their what?" Gin had covered his eyes back up.

"Umm..."

"Their forehead, their legs..." Realization clicked and he found himself sitting up and glaring at the boy. "Why the hell are you smirking?"

"You realized what it was without me saying it."

"That's not... what the hell has gotten into you. You haven't been eating Valentine's candy. It's over a week away."

Toshiro frowned. "No. I haven't had any sweets today. You know I don't like sweets."

"Liar. You very well like sweets. Your favorite foods are amanatto and watermelon." The man pulled one leg up and glared at him. "Also, why are you finding the word butt to be amusing."

"I'm not finding it amusing. I found it amusing that you guessed it without me saying it. It's _not_ a word you use in polite conversation."

Gin folded his arms across his chest. "If you're such a child that you can't get your mouth dirty then just leave. I don't have time to babysit you." The man watched as the boy's eyes darkened and a frown crept across Toshiro's face. The next thing he knew the boy was suddenly saying a lot of bad words. Gin felt his eyebrow twitch as well as the corner of his mouth. "Are you done acting so juvenile?"

Again the boy glared at him before shaking his head. "Anyways... back to the ponies..."

"You're _still_ on that?" The man then made the mistake of saying something he shouldn't have. "You do realize that you are getting on my nerves."

" _That_ is the point. I'm going to remain here annoying you until you promise me you'll tell Rangiku the truth. And _if_ you break your promise I'll be _back_ for revenge." The boy flopped down. "Anyways, there is this purple pony with a horn who can't make any friends."

"Sounds a lot like you."

"Now that was cruel." Toshiro frowned. "Anyways, she has a pink streak in her hair."

"Maybe the reason you aren't able to make friends is because you do stuff like this? Seriously Shiro-chan."

"I think its for the same reason as the pony with the horn. She's to busy working. Unfortunately, I don't have the option to go out and make friends." The boy continued speaking. "Anyways, her name s Twilight Sparkle."

"What?" Gin could feel the corner of his mouth twitch. " _I think I'll shut up now. If I do he'll just go away from pure boredom._ "

" _Are you so sure about this? I think he picked a topic he knew annoyed him and thus decided it would be the best weapon to use against you._ "

" _Oh come on! He's not a sadist. I am."_

" _I think you forget who his father is._ "

"Anyways, she meets a bunch of other ponies." Toshiro suddenly smirked while folding his arms. "And no... keeping silent won't stop me."

" _See..._ "

" _Exactly how many ponies are in this show?_ "

"There are two that have wings. One of them is blue with a rainbow colored main and tail."

" _No... just no..._ "

"She's really annoying and flies very fast and does cloud sculptures."

" _I bet you that is one of the few things that interests you about that show, what with you and your damn ice sculptures._ "

" _Oh come on, you like the kid's ice sculptures_."

"She's a major tom boy as well, while the other one is shy. That's why their names are Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. The first has a rainbow colored lightning bolt while the other has a butterfly. There is also one that happens to be called Applejack."

" _And he's going to tell me that she has an apple tattoo on her hiny and also has something to do with apples outside of just the mark._ "

"Her family has an apple farm and all has apple related names because they all have apple marks."

" _Yup... he's making this easy on purpose._ "

" _He did tell you that he was going to annoy you on purpose and making it easy is one of the best way as it aggravates your intelligence._ "

"Another has the name of Rarity. She's like Matsumoto."

"What?" Gin couldn't help but speak up and uncover his eyes. " _He did not just compare Ran-chan to a pony._ "

"She's white with purple, curly hair and she owns a fashion shop."

" _That..._ "

" _Don't_ _go there!_ "

" _I can if I want. That explains why he says she's like Ran-chan._ "

"And she's got diamonds as her mark"

" _Shut up. Please just shut up._ "

" _He's as bad as you._ "

" _Stop laughing!_ "

"I saved the best for last."

" _What does he_ _mean_ _he saved the best for last?_ "

"She's pink with really poofy pink hair. She's got balloons. She's crazy and laughs all the time."

" _No... he's going to tell me something I don't want to hear._ "

"She sings these songs which are really annoying."

Gin suddenly bolted back up and looked at the boy. "You _wouldn't._ "

Toshiro narrowed his eyes at him. "I _will_ unless you promise that you will answer Rangiku's questions."

The boy took a deep breath and the man raised his hand. "Stop! Just stop already. Get lost. Tell Rangiku I'll tell her what she wants to know, but she won't like it one bit."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

" _You're screwed."_

"Good." The boy then stood up and watched as the corner of Gin's mouth twitched uncontrollably. "Just to let you know, _that_ hurt me more then you. I happened to have the stupid thing playing in the back of my head thanks to my ability to recollect things like I can."

The boy then slipped out and back to the office. Rangiku glanced up "So... you were unsuccessful."

"No. I succeeded. He'll tell you what you want to know, but he also says you won't like it." Toshiro felt his mouth forming into a smirk.

"Taicho... what did you do?"

"Oh... nothing."


	10. More Worrisome

The fukutaicho of the tenth division worked on getting the paper work done when her small taicho came back into the office giving off a strange vibe. At first she thought his was because he failed and was disappointed that he had in fact failed. When she asked about it she was surprised to find that his response was that he had actually succeeded.

It was then that she felt that something was wrong. Her taicho had a bounce to his step, a smile on his face and it looked like he was enjoying himself. The way he acted was way to similar to the manner he went about cleaning the office the other day after seeing Gin. He had been way to laid back for his normal self. "Taicho... what did you do?"

"Oh... nothing." Rangiku found herself staring at the boy, frowning as she did so. While the busty female would have loved to see the child smile, something told her she would rather know and understand why he was acting differently from his normal behavior. Letting out a deep sigh she got up. "I'm going to go ahead and talk to Gin."

"That's fine by me."

" _And no complaint about me not doing my work. That can not be a good thing"_ The woman walked over to the boy's desk and walked behind him while he wasn't paying any attention to her. " _That's another thing that bothers me. When he knows around he pays very close attention to where I am in the room._ "

She then walked behind and hugged him from behind. She watched as his hands jerked and the form he was feeling out go a line it shouldn't have. A yelp came from his mouth. She reached one hand up to touch his forehead. "Well, you aren't running a fever."

The boy pushed her away and shook his head. "Why the hell do you think I have a fever?"

Rangiku pulled away and placed her hands on her hips. "You haven't been acting like yourself."

"I have too!" The boy went back to his work, his chipper mood having melted away.

The female let out a deep sigh before heading out to see Gin. She slipped in and saw that he was sitting with his leg crossed across his lap. The look on the man's face showed some emotion for once and she could tell that he was irritated as well as quite bored. "What did taicho do that convinced you to talk to me?"

She watched as the man suddenly flinched. One pale teal eye opened up to look at her. The corners of his mouth twisted down. "I'll talk to you about anything _but_ that."

"But if taicho did something wrong..."

"Don't worry Rangiku. He didn't do anything like stripping in front of me, or unlocking the cage I am to come and stab me multiple times. Can we please leave it at that?" The man set his feet on the ground and his hands on his knees. "I wish to warn you though that what you want to hear isn't going to make you happy."

"I don't care. You owe me an explanation. Why did you go after Aizen and toss me aside like that?"

"Do you remember how we first met?" Gin's eyes opened up and he looked forward without looking at her.

"You rescued me from hunger. That's the first time we met, remember? What does that have to do with anything?"

"That has everything to do with this because that wasn't the first time we met."

Rangiku paused a few seconds before folding her arms across her chest. "If that isn't the first time we met, how come I don't remember?"

"Do you know what amnesia is?" Gin leaned forward and rested his chin in the palm of his left hand.

"So... your saying that I have some form of amnesia that made me forget my memories before I thought we met? How did I lose my memories?"

There was a period of silence before the silver haired man spoke. "The reason you were starving at that point in time was because some of Aizen's henchmen came and stole a good portion of your rieatsu for the hogyoku. You needed food to replenish your body and it was a good thing I had gone out to get some kind of food for us to eat. You also lost your memories."

"Gin... if it were as simple as me having lost my memories of you we could have easily just have started over."

"Except it wasn't as simple as you losing your memories of me. You lost your memories of someone else who is honestly far more important then myself." There was a lull of silence and Gin looked up to see the rather shocked look on his face.

"Who? I don't remember anyone else being in our lives."

"That's because I made sure the person wasn't around after you lost your memories. You were supposed to get your memories back on your own. Eventually I came to the conclusion that the reason you couldn't get your memories back was because the hogyoku had stolen them. So, I was going to get them back so you could be with that person again."

Rangiku shook her head, her arms still crossed across her chest. "I don't get how this person is so much more important then you. You're the person I'm in love with, or are you trying to tell me that the other person was in fact my lover instead."

"Oh, we were lovers Rangiku. This person wouldn't exist if we hadn't been." Gin turned his head away from her.

"This person wouldn't exist unless..." The woman pushed her lips together. "You're _saying_ you and I have a child somewhere out there? Where the hell is this child Gin? You can't just go and leave them somewhere and expect them to live! You know as well as I how harsh of a place the outer circle of Soul Society is and how a child can die.

"Don't worry. I placed him with a nice old lady in the first district of the south." The man leaned his chin on the palm of his hand again.

"First district of the south, that really narrows..." Rangiku found herself blinking a couple of times. "Wait a second, you said that the child was male. I very well know a child who fits both of those. Are you telling me that taicho is our child? Good lord this is a bad joke! You and I both know that taicho wasn't born in Soul Society, he died and then came here. He remembers..."

"... wrong." Gin suddenly crossed his legs together and placed his hands on his knees again. "Did you ever stop and think carefully about something? His exact words were that he died on a plain of ice and then came to Soul Society. Doesn't the whole plain of ice sound oddly familiar? If you think about it, the boy's inner world is a plain of ice."

"You _tried_ killing him."

"Did not."

"You did too! I saw you launch an attack at him that would have cut his head in half!"

"An attack I knew he would dodge. I was trying to kill Hinamori Momo that whole time."

"You know how attached he is to her! They grew up together! He would die for her!"

"I won't hide the fact that I dislike Hinamori Momo with a passion. She may have grown up as siblings with him, but she's always treated him like dirt because she could only see that bastard Aizen."

"You are so immature!" Rangiku narrowed her eyes. "And how exactly am I to tell him?"

"I never planned on telling either of you. I honestly thought I would be taking this secret to my grave." Gin's eyes remained shut, tightening from frustration. "Neither one of you need the stigma of being associated with me."

"Yeah... I already got that. I can't believe I hoped that it would be something simple I could easily forgive you for."

The man frowned suddenly. "Speaking of the stigma of being associated with me, Shiro-chan's behavior does bother me."

"Let me make something clear to you Gin." Rangiku watched as he looked up at her with his eyes open. "I don't want you to have anything more to do with him. I want you out of his life and I think that the reason I want you out should be quiet obvious."

"I get that, I honestly do." The man opened his mouth, "But..."

"No buts! I missed out on his early years because of you and he missed out on having a mother and father. You can very well miss out on watching him grow up any farther as punishment for your _real_ crimes."

"I got that, its just..."

"Do you get it?" Rangiku snapped the words out. "He's grown a couple of inches since you've been gone! He's opened up to a lot of the people around him and I'm not going to let you take advantage of that." The woman's eyes noticed as this didn't phase him. She swallowed. "And by the way, taicho has himself a girlfriend."

"What?" Gin's mouth twisted up.

"I'm telling you the truth."

" _No... you're lying because you're mad at him_."

"The hell he has! Shiro-chan hasn't even hit puberty!" The man stood up and came to the jail cell.

"Oh yes he has. He's dating Kurosaki Ichigo's sister Karin-chan."

"Matsumoto Rangiku... you're _letting_ him date?"

Rangiku folded her arms across her chest. "First off, I don't think either one of us has room to talk as we had a child and weren't much older then him. So don't you even dare go there. Second, he _has_ hit puberty and he likes Karin-chan a lot. Third, I like Karin-chan. She's a very sweet girl. Of course, I wouldn't want her meeting our son's father. Oh, and forth. How could I tell him no when I didn't know I was his mother thank you very much."

She watched as the corner of his open eye twitched along with the corner of his mouth. His jaw hung open for a bit and then she watched as he turned and sat down on the bench and buried his face in the palms of his hands. "Wow. You are so childish."

" _And you're one to talk lying to him like that._ "


	11. Torn Heart

Rangiku found her way back to her division, her arms crossed across her chest as she walked along. She took her time getting back as she wished to think about what she had found out. " _How am I supposed to tell taicho about this? I know that I eventually have to tell him, but the truth's already hurting myself, so I need to tell him with a calm head_.

She arrived at the division and found herself catching eye of the boy. She blinked a couple of times as she heard him suddenly humming a lullaby that children were sung to help them sleep at night. She shook her head and leaned against the door frame a bit watching him. " _He hasn't noticed that I've entered the room._ "

Eventually she went and sat at her desk and opened her desk drawer to retrieve her brush so she too could work on paperwork. Her body froze upon seeing the Valentine she had completed for Gin sitting there on top of all the other Valentine's. She swallowed and closed the drawer before leaning back in her chair and looking at the ceiling. " _Perhaps I should just tear it up_."

Turning her head, she looked over at Toshiro who was still off in his own little world. She watched him, her eyes narrowing and her mouth twisting up in sadness. " _How much of his life have I missed? Actually, what would have happened to him if I hadn't found him when I did? He is such a precious child, but so few actually understand him._ "

" _That's because he's like his father._ "

Rangiku closed her eyes. " _He's like his father? Well, he does look like Gin and he does share some of the same personality traits, but to be honest he ended up differently._ "

" _He could have ended up like his father if something went wrong._ "

" _I don't want to think about that._ "

"Matsumoto?" Rangiku's eyes opened up and she saw the small taicho looking at her, a frown having appeared on his face. "Are you all right? You don't look so good."

The woman's eyes widened as she looked at him. She then sat up and held her hand up with the palm up and moved her fingers in a manner that indicated she wanted him to come see her. "Come here taicho?"

The boy raised one eyebrow before standing up and walking over. When he got close enough she reached to hands out and pulled him into a hug so that his chin was over her shoulder. She could feel him tightened in surprise as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. Her feelings then bubbled over and she found herself sobbing. Her tears dropped down onto his white haori.

"Umm... Matsumoto..." The boy at first didn't do anything at first, but then raised one hand to touch the woman's back. "Are you all right? Did Ichimaru say something to you?"

The woman nuzzled the boy's neck. "Don't worry about what he told me."

"But..."

"You don't need to know just yet, but I do promise I'll eventually tell you." She tightened her grip slightly.

She could feel Toshiro glance towards the door. The boy flinched right about that time when someone came into the room. "Taicho?"

The boy pushed her away and stormed over to his desk and dug back into the paper work. At first he pretended that she wasn't there, but eventually looked up to glare at him. Rangiku pushed her lips together while she brushed the tears away. " _I don't care how much you glare at me taicho. Hugging you knowing that you're my little one felt good despite what Gin's done._ "

She then went to open the drawer again, the valentine causing her to pause again. She glanced up at the boy again while biting her lip. " _Shinji asked me if Toshiro was Gin's and my child._ " The woman found herself suddenly standing up. "Taicho, I'm going to go and see the captain of the fifth division."

"All right. I don't see why." The boy was now glaring at the paperwork in front of him and back to a more normal composure for himself.

Rangiku slipped out of the room and headed to the fifth division. The woman came across Momo at her desk. "Good afternoon Momo."

The girl suddenly glanced up, her eyes wide." How are you doing Rangiku? I mean, with the fact that Gin is back and all. He betrayed you like Aizen betrayed me."

" _Well, it isn't exactly the same, but you're likely the last person I should be telling that taicho happens to be our child._ " Rangiku forced the corners of her mouth into a smile. "I'm doing well, so don't worry about me. I'm here to speak to your taicho."

She walked over to his desk where he was busy listening to his walk man. He lifted one of the ear buds out of his ear. "What do I owe the pleasure of this visit too?"

"I am need of someone to talk privately too about something and I figure that you are the best person to talk to and give me advice."

The man turned off the device and stuck it into his desk drawer. "All right. I'll take you to lunch."

The woman raised her hands. "No, I should be paying for lunch. I'm the one asking to speak to you privately."

"I needed to talk to you about something anyways." The man stood up and turned to the small female. "Hinamori, behave while I am gone."

"Yes sir." Rangiku turned and followed the man out of the place and towards a small restraunt where they were given a private room.

"You go first Ran-chan."

"I spoke with Gin today." The woman held her hands in her lap.

"So... you managed to talk to him. How?"

"Taicho did something, but I haven't gotten out of either one what Taicho went and did."

"I see. What did Gin say to you?"

"You remember how you asked me if taicho was Gin and my child?"

"Yeah actually. That is what I wanted to you about." The man took a drink of his sake. "Well, Gin in general."

"I get the feeling you wouldn't be surprised for some reason if I told you taicho was our child."

Shinji tilted the glass back and forth. "I had my suspicions when I first saw the boy during the Winter War. But truth be told I've had my suspicions that the two of you had a child. Gin would always sneak off to where you were staying, but he'd also sneak off to this small house in the first district to the south. Sound familiar?"

Rangiku glanced away. "I found taicho around forty to fifty years ago in that area. He almost killed the little lady who raised him as her grandchild with his reiatsu before I found him."

"I take it that you don't want to talk to me about the fact Gin hid the boy from you all these years, or how you didn't remember."

"I'm looking for advice on what to do with him. Both of them. I've already told Gin that I don't want him having anything to do with taicho."

Shinji looked up from his meal and stared for a small amount of time. "From what I saw the other day, your son has a morbid interest in his father without him knowing that it is his father. I mean, he did go off and bother Gin rather then coming back like he promised. There is a chance he has an idea already of the relationship between you two."

"Taicho's told me many times he's died on a plain of ice. I want to tell him, but I also don't think this is the best time for me to tell him. I want to give it a bit of time to sink in and I want to see to this strange behavior he's been having."

The man spoke with food at his mouth and pointed his utensils at her. "If his behavior remains off, others are going to notice that he's not his normal self."

"Taicho doesn't realize it, but Gin's already picked up on it."

Shinji took a drink of the sake. "That child was always observant of the people around him. So is Toshiro. Be careful how you react around the boy. You don't want him to pick up on something your not ready for him to pick up on and you don't want him to pick on something and misunderstand it completely."

"As to how to tell him..."

"I don't know." The man took a drink. "I'm worried right now about what is going to happen to Gin in a months time. He'll still be under the regulations of the Gotei Thirteen and be a member, but he's also lost his position as a captain. So tell me, where does he belong?"

"Well, all the fukutaicho positions are filled."

"Really?" The man took a drink. "Technically despite having a fukutaicho in my division it is a bit hard for me to say she is fukutaicho material. I feel like Kensei babysitting his former fukutaicho. It just..." The man paused. "... well, I doubt Hinamori would take it well if I replaced her with Gin. The thing is, I have decided to take him into my division because to be honest, he needs babysitting for very different reasons. But I can't justify keeping her on as fukutaicho when I have someone far more skilled for the job."

"That's my delima." Shinji paused. "That, and dealing with Hiyori finding out, and your taicho finding out who his parents all. The whole thing is a mess."

"Do you agree with their decision? Gin told me he had no problems killing Hinamori."

"I don't blame him. She rather gets on my nerves at times." The man took a drink. "But did he tell you that he would actually kill her, or did he tell you that he would have no hesitation in killing her if he was under orders to do so."

"You didn't answer my question."

"From what I understand the forty-six has no proof that Gin actually participated in any of Aizen's crimes. I know for a fact that Gin just followed Aizen around like a little lost puppy dog when he was my third seat and I testified to that when I came back. With Tosen there was actual proof of his treason beyond him just leaving."

Shinji then stir his sake. "And if Gin had been under orders to go under cover, which he was not... lets just say if Aizen had ordered him to kill someone, or do something he would have no choice. He had to prove his loyalty or else he couldn't succeed in his mission. The forty-six is fully aware of the fact Gin choose to play the role of double traitor from the very beginning."

"Yes... but..." Rangiku frowned. "The forty-six could have chosen to shut the whole thing up."

"Really? They have yours and Urahara's testimony as well. Yamamoto and quite a few of the taichos know the records, so the forty-six can't hide them. They don't want another incident like Ichigo on their hands." Shinji frowned, swishing his drink around. "And you know, Ichigo also knows. So they know that if he were to suddenly get his powers back just at the right moment and find out that the substitute may very well do what he wants again."

"But this doesn't explain why he got pardoned."

"Because the only crime he is guilty of is doing all of what he did without the orders of myself or the head captain."

"What about the experiments Aizen did?" Rangiku shook her head. "They could have charged him with helping."

"If he did indeed help. Aizen wouldn't have let anyone help with his experiments. Simple as that."


	12. Fidgeting

The small taicho of the tenth division worked away at the papers on his desk, oblivious to the fact Rangiku had left and come back already. Eventually he managed to glance up and saw that the woman wasn't looking to well. The next thing he knew he was falling into her trap and getting hugged. " _You know that wasn't a trap young master. You saw how she cried on your shoulder._ "

Toshiro continued to work away at the paperwork His mouth twisted up though into a grimace. " _Why did Ichimaru have to go and hurt Matsumoto's feelings?_ " The dragon of course didn't have an answer to the question. " _I can't believe that I was worried about him of all people liking me. Actually, was that something he manipulated me into thinking._ "

" _No. You were rather happy that Ichimaru was back._ "

" _As if!_ "

" _Not wanting to admit it to be true is is not the same as it not being true._ "

The boy took a deep breath. " _I'm glad that Rangiku went to see Hirako. I wish she could talk to me about this._ "

" _Yes... well, she did say she plans on telling you eventually."_

" _Which in itself is weird._ "

"Shiro-chan!"

Toshiro paused what he was writing before looking up into the rather excited face of Hinamori Momo. "How many times do I have to tell you, its Hitsugaya Taicho. Sheesh. What do you want Hinamori?"

"I think my taicho just took Rangiku out on a date. Do you think that he'll be her Valentine?" The girl leaned forward, the excitement on her face.

"What do you mean?" The boy frowned at her.

"Taicho took her out to lunch. I over heard and since I didn't go along..."

"You assumed that it was a romantic date when it isn't." The boy frowned. "How many others did you spread this rumor too?"

Momo blinked a couple of times. "But they are going on a date?"

"As acquaintances, yes." The boy frowned. "Matsumoto went to see Hirako because she needed someone to talk to. The idea of them dating is ludicris?"

"Why?" The small female leaned forward. "I think they would make a great couple. They get along so well. She needs someone other then Ichimaru anyways. Just because you can't see that doesn't mean..."

"Hinamori, you do realize that Hirako is old enough to be Matsumoto's father or older brother? The reason Matsumoto and he get along is because she looks up to him much in the same manner I look up to Ukitake. They're our elders who we can go to when we need advice and we feel comfortable doing so." Toshiro stacked his papers together.

"Well, shouldn't she find someone other then Ichimaru?" Hinamori leaned closer. "Do you want to help me play matchmaker and set her with someone?"

"No and no." The small boy shook his head at the girl. " _Did I just say I want Gin and Rangiku to still be together. Where the hell did that one come from, because I could have sworn..."_

"Are you an idiot?" Momo let out a deep sigh. "You're as big of an idiot as forty-six! I mean, that guy is a monster and he should be executed!"

"Hinamori..." Toshiro narrowed his eyes. "Dislike for a person is not a justification for sentencing them to death."

"He tried killing me!"

"Correction, he tried killing me. He was under Aizen's orders" He watched as the girl's mouth began to open and close like a fish. He found himself standing up and taking a small hand to her chin and closing it. "It also stands that he's a double traitor."

"He only did it because he was scared of Captain Aizen!" Momo pulled away and folded her arms across her chest, her cheeks puffing out.

The small taicho shook his head. "If he was scared of Aizen he would have run away."

"Then he was manipulating Aizen the whole time and he tricked Aizen so that he could get the power."

"Power to do what?" Toshiro narrowed his eyes at her. The small female frowned. "You _had_ to have been in the room when Yamamoto told us about Aizen being after the key to get at the king of Soul Society. Does Gin really seem like the kind of person who would want to control other people's lives? Think carefully about what you're saying."

"But is it right to forgive him for what he's done?" Momo sighed.

"Does anybody deserve to be forgiven for the bad things they've done in life?" The boy felt the corner of his mouth twist down. "You and I've done bad things as well."

"But you and I never committed treason against Soul Society." The female leaned forward. "So..."

"Actually, just like Gin I'm also a double traitor." The boy got up, and rearranged the papers. He then looked back up to see her staring at him. "Hinamori, have you bothered to read the reports from the Winter War in their entirety?" The confused look remained on her face. "I see you haven't. I suggest you read them backwards and forwards before you bring this subject up with me again. If you don't mind, I am going to go and take a nap in my room."

He then slipped out and headed to his room and flopped down on the bed, his arms spread out and his eyes closing. " _But can I forgive Ichimaru? I mean, I can forgive him for committing treason because he is in reality a double traitor like myself. But can I forgive him for making Rangiku cry?_ "

The child taicho found himself thinking about this through the rest of the afternoon and through the waking hours of the night. He got up in the morning and headed back to the division to start in with the paperwork, but found himself spinning his brush around. Rangiku came in and said nothing about the events that had occurred yesterday, but the fact she cried like she did bothered him. If he had a mechanical pencil he would find himself clicking it uncontrollably.

He stood up. "I have something I need to do."

"All right taicho. Come back by lunch time, I'll make you a nice lunch, ok?"

He gave her no answer but instead headed to where Gin was. The man was lying on his back looking at the window and the clouds that were rolling by. "What did you do Ichimaru to make Rangiku cry?"

The man opened one eye and looked at him. "Shiro-chan, I told you to warn her yesterday that she wouldn't like to hear what I had to say. Why then are you being so defensive about her getting upset. Plus, I'm not going to tell you what I told her. She needs to tell you. Particularly since she doesn't want me any where near you."

Toshiro felt his cheeks puff out. "If that is to get me to go away that is _not_ going to work. She told you that she didn't want you anywhere near me, but she didn't say anything about me staying away from you."

"Shiro-chan, I know where your logic is coming from, but I think you know as well as I do that your logic is _not_ going to fly with Ran-chan. So be gone."

"You do realize that I'm mad at you."

Gin sighed before sitting up. "You're not going to leave, are you?"

"Of course not!"

"What, are you going to be singing songs from a little kids cartoon to annoy me? I got you bugging me the other day, but that's just childish now."

Toshiro opened his mouth to say something, only to suddenly hear a loud crashing sound as well as the guard letting out a sound. The next thing the two saw, a pink haired blur came into the room. "I'm here to break smiles out!"

The boy opened his mouth, while Gin simply stared at her, a frown plastered on his face. Yachiru walked over and unlocked the gate. She then turned towards Toshiro. "So, Aniki had the same idea?"

The gate swung open and the silver haired man got up, only to close the gate again and turn the keys in the lock and toss them to the small taicho. "Care to explain to her that I don't need rescuing?"

"I'm not speaking to you." The boy turned his back on the man, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Mature Shiro-chan. Could you please get her out of my hair?" The man folded his arms.

"Yeah, but they're not being fair. Ken-chan says that smiles isn't a bad guy. So does Cueball and Yun-Yun."

The boy turned and let out a deep breath, the keys still in his hands. "He still did stuff he wasn't supposed to, so he needs to stay in jail for an entire month."

"But why? He may have not done things under another persons orders, but he didn't disobey any of them either. This is no different from me going around playing at other people's divisions and then getting stuck in time out if I wasn't given the order not to play around their divisions."

"Umm..."

"Figure out something to distract her. Otherwise she'll continue."

"Hey, Kusajishi..." Toshiro felt the corner of his mouth twitch. "Why don't we go and watch that show you like so much."

"Which one?" The girl paused.

"The one with the pony with the streak in her hair."

"Oh!" The girl then said something else. "You would look good adding a streak to your hair."

"I..."

" _Don't_ you _dare_ Shiro-chan."

Toshiro looked up and saw the man was glaring at him. "Are you trying to tell me you _don't_ want me doing something like dying my hair?" The man continued to glare. "You know, I think I'll do it just to spite you. I just need to ask Matsumoto how to go about it."

"As if she'll let you do it." Gin snapped. He took a deep breath as the boy stuck his tongue out at him. He then muttered under his breath. "What has gotten into you Shiro-chan?"


	13. Night Issues

The small taicho found himself forgetting about the conversation he had with Ichimaru as he dozed off while watching the cartoon with the small taicho of the eleventh division. He jarred back to reality when the television finally turned off and Yachiru turned towards him. "So what do you want to do now?"

"I need to actually go and do work back at the division. I may be able to hang out with you again later." Toshiro stood up and dusted off the seat of his uniform. He then headed out and back to his division, bowing his head as he passed the captain of the eleventh division. He arrived back and his office and paused a couple of feet into the room.

His bright teal eyes took in the fact that she was still working at the paper work. Rangiku choose to suddenly look up and give him a strange look. He felt his eyes go wide and his jaw drop open for a few seconds before he snapped his mouth shut. He headed to his desk and attempted to finish his paper work. His mind kept drifting to random subject matter.

Finally he felt one of the papers he was looking over yanked out of his hand. "Bed time."

Toshiro glanced up. His teal eyes blinked as he looked at the busty female. "Matsumoto..."

"While you aren't a child you are still growing. You need to eat well as well as getting enough sleep. I'll finish up here, so off to bed with you."

The boy frowned. "You're acting strange."

"You're telling me I'm acting strange." The woman noted the look on his face and shook his head. "Never mind. Off to bed with you."

Toshiro stood up and headed to his bedroom and changed into night ware before flopping down onto the bed with his arms spread out to the side. " _It's nice to get to bed early for once. Matsumoto is acting strangely. I don't understand why she's thinking I'm acting strangely._ "

He pulled an arm over his eyes and took a deep breath as he began to drift asleep. He could hear when Rangiku came to check on him and closed the door to his room to prevent him from getting cold. Before she did she told him good night. This caused him to turn over onto his side and let out contented sigh before falling into a deep sleep.

The boy however found himself jolting up suddenly from his sleep. His entire body was covered in sweat and he placed a hand over his heart as he let out a gasping sound. Toshiro could feel his heart beating at a rapid pace. He closed his eyes and fought back the panic that was building. His mouth opened a couple of times. " _Why?_ "

The door between his and Rangiku's room suddenly opened and he found himself opening his eyes. "Matsumoto?"

"Taicho... are you all right?" The woman looked at him. When the boy didn't respond she came int othe room and sat down on the bed next to him. Her hand reached out and rubbed the boy's back

"Why'd he make you cry?" Toshiro swallowed upon realizing he had said that out loud.

"I told you I'll tell you eventually. Don't worry about it." The woman reached up and played with his hair, humming a soft tune as she did so. "Why don't you go back to sleep?"

Toshiro glanced at the door. "What time is it? If its close to morning then I should be getting up."

"Well... yes, but..." The woman continued to play in his hair.

" _I want to make him pay for making her cry._ " The boy's frown remained until his eyes widened upon remembering something. "Hey... Matsumoto, how would I go about dying my hair?"

"What?" The woman suddenly flinched suddenly.

"I asked a very simply question you know." The boy turned and looked at her. "I also didn't stutter."

"You look fine the way that you do." The woman held her hand still with a strand of white hair in it. "I love your hair color. It is beautiful and such a unique color."

"Yeah... I think otherwise." The boy turned away. "But that isn't the point."

"Well, you want to change your hair color. That's why you're doing this, right?" Rangiku shook her head.

"No... I don't want to dye _all_ my hair. I only want to dye part of it." The boy stated firmly.

"What has..." The woman shook his head. "All right, tell me why you wanting to do this?"

"Because I can irritate Ichimaru by doing it." The boy found himself suddenly biting down slightly on his tongue.

"What?" The woman shook her head. "No. That's not a reason to dye your hair! I mean, where would you get the idea that would irritate him anyways."

"I visited him yesterday to chew him out for making you cry."

"Taicho..." Rangiku found herself pushing her lips together in frustration. Toshiro looked at her, his eyes wide and giving her one of those innocent looks he had, but something told him there was nothing innocent about what he was thinking. Nor did she like the way the corners of his mouth were turning up. "I don't want you to go near him."

A startled look crossed the boy's face before turning to look away from her frowning. The small captain crossed his arms across his chest and began to mope. A few minutes later he spoke up, turning to look at her. "Why not? It isn't as if I can't take care of myself. So I really don't care if I infuriate him."

"Uh-huh," The female frowned at him before shaking her head and grabbing his chin so he was forced to look at her. "Taicho... don't go near him. There is no reason to antagonize him and I have my reasons for you not going near him, but I can't go into them at this point."

"If you can't go into them at this point then don't expect me to listen to you when you say that I shouldn't go near him. You know I have to have a logical reason for me not to do something."

"Because it is childish." Rangiku let out a deep sigh. "Speaking of which, why did you wake up like you did?"

"What do you mean? I just startled awake."

"Taicho, you woke up yelling the words 'don't go'."

The boy paused before looking at the ground. "To be honest I don't know why I woke up like I did." Toshiro then glanced up. "Aren't you going to tell me..."

"No."

"But..."

"The answer is no." Rangiku narrowed her eyes. "Or do you want me to threaten to decorate the entire division with the color pink? Valentines is just around the corner after all."

"No... I won't ask again." The boy shook his head. " _You that is..._ " He then rested his hands in his lap. He then paused, his eyes going wide before scuttling out of the bed and falling haphazardly on the floor.

The woman blinked a couple of times. "Taicho... whatever is the matter."

"I..."

"Well, spit it out."

Toshiro glanced over at the wall. "Do you promise that this won't leave the room? I particularly don't want Hinamori to hear about this."

"You know that I won't tell anyone other then those I can trust to give me good advice and not spread rumors."

"I... ehh..." The boy paused. "Are you telling me that you prattle the secrets I tell you to other people!"

"I was joking." Rangiku's mouth twisted up. Here tone indicated some kind of nervousness, but it went over the boy's head.

"Well that is mean, particularly since I..." Toshiro took a deep breath before standing up and pulling the sheets off the bed.

"Since you what?"

"I wet the bed." The boy glanced away.

"Excuse me. I couldn't hear you."

The boy's cheeks flushed up and he turned and snapped in agitation. "I wet the bed, all right!"

"Taicho..." The woman smiled at him. "You possibly just had a wet dream."

"Of course I _had_ a wet dream! I woke up wet this morning because I couldn't hold my bladder last night! I'm supposed to be a captain of the Gotei Thirteen."

"Who is also I'll remind you the youngest captain ever." Rangiku shook her head. "I wasn't talking about that. When boy's hit puberty they have wet dreams. It's not that big of a deal, so don't worry about it."

"You're saying that guys start wetting the bed again? That makes no sense at all. I thought that was something you grow out of."

"No, its not that kind of..." Rangiku took the sheet from him and then pinched her nose. "Oh..."

"Oh what?"

"It isn't the kind of wet dream I was thinking of. You're right. You did wet the bed."

"Matsumoto!" The boy turned red in the face. "I told you! I told you I wet the bed! I don't know _what_ you thought I did, but..." The boy paused suddenly. "What did you think I did?"

"Umm... why don't we set up a meeting with Unohana later?"

"What ever for?" The boy paled. "Matsumoto, I _really_ don't want people to know I wet the bed. It was a one time thing. It's not going to happen again."

"No about that. About... well, that thing. It's probably about time someone talked to you about it as you are starting to hit puberty." Rangiku watched as the boy's face at first paled and then suddenly turned red. "Hey! It's part of growing up. And stop muttering about being a pervert simply because you've hit puberty. You and your complexes." She then paused. "And it seems that you've developed some more."

Again he paled. "Matsumoto! I am not a bed wetter! That's Hinamori!"

"That's not... oh never mind."


	14. Childish Games

"That's not... oh never mind." Rangiku reached over to grab the rest of the soiled bedding only to have her small taicho yank all of it away from her.

"I can take care of that."

"Taicho..."

"Matsumoto, out! I've got to change and then I'll take care of this mess. I can do it by myself, I'm _not_ a little kid." Toshiro's cheeks remained red from embarrassment.

"All right, all right." The woman stood up and stepped out of the room.

In a matter of minutes the white haired boy had stripped himself of his clothing and tossed them only the pile. His nose wrinkled up at the smell as he worked on changing into clean clothing. Toshiro dressed in everything but his haori before tying back the sleeves of his black kimono. He then began to haul the bedding out of the room.

He paused as he opened the door and got half way out of the door frame. His bright teal eyes turned to his right and saw that Rangiku was standing there leaning against the wall as he backed out of the room. "Matsumoto, what are you doing?"

The woman startled. "I was thinking..."

"... that I'm going to need your help."

"No. After your done we can take a trip to see Unohana." The woman took a deep breath.

"No thank you." The boy glanced at the ground. "This was a one time thing."

"Not about that. About the other thing."

Toshiro paused. "Just get your but over to the office already. I'm going to be late getting in."

Rangiku took a deep breath. "Why don't I handle the paper work? You can come in later in the afternoon after I head off to the Women's Society meeting."

"How about I come in as soon as I do this?" The boy let the bedding flop onto the wooden planking and somewhat onto the ground before heading over to the water pump in the center of the yard. "You know why? Because I can't trust you to do your job."

The woman watched as the boy filled a pail full of water and began to haul it over to the items. "Taicho... what are you doing?"

"Cleaning the bedding." The boy moved to dump the bucket on top of the mess.

"No!" Rangiku found herself lunging forward to prevent him. "What do you think you're doing!"

Toshiro gave her a rather horrified look. "I'm doing what I'm supposed to do. I need to get the bedding wet and then scrub it"

"That's not how you're supposed to do that!" Rangiku pulled the bucket out of his hand.

The boy's hands dropped to his side. "Why? Why can't you just let me be?"

The woman blinked a couple of times. "Just let me show you..."

"Matsumoto!"

"Why are you getting so upset?" The woman let out a deep sigh.

"Why _shouldn't_ I be upset! You have a bad habit of leaving things for me to do and then coming back and telling me I've done them all wrong. I then have to redo _everything_ " Toshiro's hands suddenly clenched up. "It's not fair."

"You know, I offered this time to help you." Rangiku pulled back and folded her arms across her chest.

"No! You were just going to do the whole thing yourself like always!" The boy looked right at the ground. "Seriously... I'm _not_ a little kid anymore."

"Taicho..."

"Just go ahead and do it yourself and I'll get out of your hair." The boy untied the strands that were keeping his sleeves back before slipping into the room to grab his haori. She could hear him though quite clearly. "I'm going to go for a walk."

**M**

The small taicho walked slowly along until he came to the front of the eighth division. Toshiro paused at seeing the gate and then upon realizing where he was headed in. He headed towards the division offices and slipped in unnoticed by the fukutaicho. Nanao was already working away at the paperwork. He slipped in and watched as she continued to do her paperwork unnoticed.

A few minutes later a voice caused him to jump. "You know Hitsugaya, you would get people willing to answer what ever question you have for them if you actually let them know you are there."

The fukutaicho of the eighth glanced up just as the small taicho turned to look at Kyoraku with wide teal eyes. The female blinked a couple of times as the man got out his sake and began to drink it. "I didn't see you there Hitsugaya Taicho. What is it you need?"

"Exactly how do you dye your hair?"

A coughing sound could be heard as Kyoraku suddenly chocked on his sake. Toshiro turned to look at the man. "Is this some kind of practical joke the two of you came up with?"

"No."

Nanao took a deep breath. "No... I honestly _didn't_ know Hitsugaya Taicho was here until you informed me he was and I haven't a clue as to _why_ he would be asking me such a question." She watched as the boy opened his mouth to say something. " _Don't_ explain to me why you want to dye your hair. The answer is no, I'm not going to tell you how to do it."

Toshiro's eyes narrowed and he glared at her. "I know that you haven't had time to talk to Matsumoto this morning, so why are you saying no."

The woman's eyes went wide. "You came and asked me _after_ Matsumoto Rangiku told you no? Isn't that an answer enough for you?"

"You didn't know I'd done that until after you said no. Plus, isn't it my decision and not anyone others to make?"

"Oh boy..."

"Listen to me carefully Hitsugaya Taicho. While you may _be_ a taicho, you _are_ still a child and as such myself and the other older members of higher seated officers are obligated to keep an eye out for... things like this."

"Things like this? Exactly what is that supposed to mean?"

"Rebellious behavior that is unbecoming for a seated officer of the Gotei Thirteen of course."

"Rebellious... now see here. I'm going to start off by saying I am _not_ a child."

"You could have fooled me."

"That..." Toshiro narrowed his eyes at the woman. "And it isn't rebellious behavior. Rebellious behavior is where you preform treacherous acts against Soul Society. I may have done some of that in regards to... well _that_ over a year ago, but _really_. Do you _really_ take me as a person who would go out of my way to harm Soul Society? I mean, come on."

Nanao's eyes went wide and she stared at him. "What ever has gotten into you?"

"What do you mean what has gotten into me?" The boy frowned and looked away. "I'm perfectly fine and I am being my normal self."

"You really think this is normal for you?" The woman's tone tightened as her frustration grew.

"Of course this is normal for me. The only reason your going off on me is because..."

"Because you're being absolutely childish."

"Excuse me?"

"When I _said_ you were being rebellious I _didn't_ mean you were trying to commit treason. I meant that you were being a childish brat whose suddenly gotten it through that thick head of yours that you're going to do anything you can to upset the adults around you simply because you _can_ do it."

"Come again..."

"You _heard_ what I said to you."

"Oh, I heard you all right Ise. What I don't get is why you're saying that I'm... _that_. I _have'nt_ done anything wrong."

"Nothing wrong! I _thought_ you're supposed to be a taicho of the Gotei Thirteen but you _can't_ figure out _what_ you've done wrong?"

At first Toshiro gave her a blank look. A few seconds later he spoke up. "I don't get why you're saying that. But if you want childish..."

The female's eyes suddenly went wide as he stuck his tongue out at her. "Hitsugaya Taicho!" The next thing the child taicho knew he was letting out a stifled yelp as she grabbed his tongue and pinched down. "Don't you dare _ever_ do that again!"

The boy pulled his tongue back in and then shook his head. "That hurt!"

"You're the one who decided to be a moronic brat and stick his tongue out at a seated officer! Would you do that to any of your men."

"Well, no..."

"Then I made my point."

"No you didn't!" Toshiro clenched his fists at his side. "None of my men would call me a childish brat."

"Maybe its about time one of them did." Nanao watched as the boy's face faltered and his muscles suddenly relaxed. He glanced away from both of them and her eyes went wide upon realizing what she said. "I'm sorry Hitsugaya Taicho. I said that out of anger, not because I believe it to be true. You are though acting rather strange today."

"No I'm not..."

"Hey, Nanao... don't you have a fukutaicho meeting today?" Kyoraku asked from his desk.

"Yes, but it isn't for..." The female paused and looked at the boy. "You know what, I'd better be going. I'll finish my paperwork later."

Toshiro watched as she slipped from the room before turning to look at the other man. "I know what you did there."

"I think you were getting in a bit over your head. Nanao's not one to put up and shut up when she's made her mind up about something."

The boy's eyes widened. "That said... how does..."

"Nope, not going to tell ya." Kyoraku leaned back in his chair. "I'm not going to get on the bad side of either one of those two and I suggest you cool it. You know how Ran-chan gets when she is furious about something. We both know she isn't afraid to tan your hide despite the fact you out rank her, much like with my Nanao-chan."

"Yes... but..." Toshiro let out a deep sigh before slipping away. "Oh, just... never mind."


	15. A Woman's Rules

When Rangiku was done with her task she headed to the woman's society meeting and slipped into the room. Upon seeing Nanao at the blackboard she spoke up in a cheerful manner. "Good morning Nanao!"

"Good morning?" The woman paused before turning to look at her companion. "Your taicho stopped by my division this morning and asked me how to dye his hair. What exactly has gotten into him?"

"I'm not sure. I know that he doesn't know about _that_ thing, so it can't be that. Though I expect when I do eventually tell him he won't react well." Rangiku smiled at her friend.

"What is _that_ thing?"

"Since its just you and I planned on telling you anyways, I spoke to Gin the other day and found out why he did all that he did." The busty female went and leaned on the table.

"Why he? Well, why did he?"

"Apparently taicho is our son, but because I had amnesia the moron decided this was the best way to make things right."

"Ehh..." The snapping of chalk could be heard. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Nope." Rangiku folded her arms across her chest. "Things would be a lot simpler if it was. But I also know that Gin isn't lying to me on this one. I kind of have known for some time. I've known since I first came across taicho in the Rukongai that he is my little one."

"Yes... well.. if he doesn't know then why is he acting out?" Nanao frowned.

"Acting out?" The other female blinked a couple of times. "Taicho didn't tell you why he wanted to dye his hair?"

"No... he just came in and asked me and we had... a rather interesting argument. Your taicho stuck his tongue out at me."

"Oh dear..." Rangiku took a deep breath before closing her eyes. "This is what I don't get. I know that taicho doesn't know, but he's made it clear why he's doing it. I mean, I have no problem with him dying his hair mind you, its his reason that really bothers me."

"And that reason would be..."

"Gin already told him no."

Nanao found her cheek twitching. "So... you have a problem with him disobeying Ichimaru? I mean, that man..."

"Oh, I don't have a problem with taicho disobeying him on this one either. I mean, the man decided to take a step out of the boy's life. No, my problem has to do with the fact taicho has been going out of his way to annoy Gin. Which, I honestly don't mind either. My problem is I don't want taicho around his father."

"How is that going to work out? If Ichimaru remains with the Gotei Thirteen the two of them are going to have a business relationship that you can't get around."

"I'm not worried about that either. I want their relationship to remain as it was before Gin left. The last thing I want is that child to be hurt simply because Gin decides to be an idiot again."

Nanao paused for a short period of time. "That explains why he is wanting to dye his hair. I guess if he asks again I'll ask him if he seriously wishes to annoy anyone other then Ichimaru. But still... are you really fine with him doing stuff like that?"

"Taicho's still trying to figure out who he is." Rangiku glanced away. "Not that I can blame him considering what his family situation is like."

"When are you going to tell him?"

"I'm still thinking of the best way of telling him. He can be stubborn you know."

"I wonder where he gets that from."

"His father."

"Sure..." The other woman let out a sigh. "While that does explain the whole issue of him wanting to dye his hair, that doesn't explain his other behaviors."

The corners of Rangiku's mouth turned down. "Yes... well... I guess maybe he's just hit one of those rough patches all children go through when they hit puberty."

"I'm just hoping that my taicho doesn't explain to him how to dye his hair. That would be a disaster."

"Who wants to dye their hair?" Both females glanced up to see Soifon glaring at them.

"Aniki does! It was my idea!" Yachiru came into the room. "He's doing it to annoy smiles too! It's a great prank!"

"How can it be a great prank when one of the people involved already knows what you're planning?" Nanao let out a deep sigh.

"Wait... Hitsugaya Taicho is wanting to dye his hair?" Soifon plopped down into her seat. "Does he have a fever or something.

"No... he..." Rangiku felt the corner of her mouth twitch. "He's just in one of his moods, that is the best way to put it. I've already told him no, that he can't dye his hair."

"How well is he going to take that? Unless it comes from another captain he's very well going to do whatever he wants to. I'll have a word with the head captain about this."

"Wait, there is no reason to get the head captain involved." Rangiku glanced at the table. "He'll forget about it in a couple of days like he always does."

"I'll make some tea." Nanao stood up and went over to the counter near the table and began preparations.

"Still..."

"Ahh, Rangiku-san! Are you going to give Hisagi a valentine this year?" The voice came from the door.

The busty female frowned as she looked at the younger of the two sisters. "Hisagi Shuhei, why?"

Kiyone frowned at this. "He does have feelings for you and he'd be a lot better for you then that person."

"By that person you mean Gin." Rangiku watched the two sisters.

Isane glanced down at her sister. "Oi... Kiyone..."

"No, its all right. I have other things to worry about so I think I'll stick to giving valentines to my taicho and the father figures in my life this year. Goodness knows its been rather... dismal."

"But..." The taller sister covered the younger ones mouth.


	16. Attitude or Not

The small taicho left the eighth division and began to wander about. A light breeze ruffled his hair as he continued along, the corners of his face twisted up into a frown as he tried to think about the current situation he was in. " _The situation isn't a bad one, but why do I feel so frustrated right now?_ "

" _Because you were told no twice in one day and you aren't being allowed to do what you want._ "

" _Hyorinmaru, you make it sound like I'm a disobedient child. Neither one of the people who told me no have the authority to tell me no and it isn't as if dying my hair is wrong. Actually, I don't think it will cause anyone any kind of trouble other then Gin and I like the idea of bothering him._ "

" _You would. Have you ever thought of the reason why you're so interested in bothering him?_ "

" _He made Matsumoto cry and I can't forgive that._ "

" _Is that really the reason though, or is there a much deeper reason?_ "

" _What deeper reason would there be? Matsumoto is the person who introduced me to Gin in the first place. I didn't meet him until after I met her and had started in the academy. He was... weird._ "

" _What ever you say young master._ "

The boy paused and blinked a couple of times when he realized where he was. He recognized the small shop as the place that he came to get his hair cut and stepped in. The man in charge had two customers, the third and fifth seats of the eleventh division. While the man worked on shaving Ikkaku's bald head Toshiro looked around while Yumichika watched him.

The boy's eyes noticed the various products in the case next to the mirror and chairs and looked at them out of curiosity. As he looked through the various products his eyes lighted on the various colors of dyes. He found himself blinking a couple of times before looking over the various colors. " _I didn't know there were so many colors. Why do they make so many colors?_ "

" _I believe it is so that a person can dye their hair color any color they want._ "

" _Even if the hair color isn't a natural one?"_

" _I believe so._ "

"Hey... aniki, are you picking out what color you want to dye your hair?" A familiar voice suddenly piped up next to him.

"Ehh..." Toshiro didn't respond but continued to look at the colors.

"Hitsugaya Taicho?" The hair styles suddenly spoke up, getting the boy's attention. The boy looked at him with wide eyes that might make people think he had rather innocent intentions. "I don't believe your in need of a hair cut."

"I believe as our fukutaicho pointed out he is here to get his hair dyed."

"Oi... what ever for. Don't you like the way you look?"

Toshiro opened his mouth to say something only to find himself interrupted by Yachiru. "We're going to add a color streak to his hair!"

"Apologies... but I would rather Matsumoto and Ise fukutaicho wouldn't have me head for helping you out."

The boy's eyes narrowed at the man and he frowned. "So the fact the both said no has gotten around? Isn't this a decision I can make on my own?"

"Yes... but even if they hadn't said no I'd have to refuse. I mean, I don't like refusing a sale, but you are a captain and this is something I don't think you've put much thought into. I mean, why are you doing this."

Toshiro turned to look at the colors and leaned his chin in the palm of his hands. "To annoy Ichimaru."

"What?" Ikkaku blurted the words out. "What kind of explanation is that?"

"A simple one."

"Hitsugaya is right, it is a rather simple one." Yumichika spoke from where he was sitting with his arms folded across his chest. "But realistically speaking there begs another couple of questions. Why would you want to annoy Gin and who in their right minds would want to get on the bad side of that man?"

"I don't know the answer to that one, but I don't think annoying him will necessarily get me on his bad side." Toshiro folded his arms across his chest and continued to look.

"That..." Ikkaku shook his head at the boy. "Are you feeling all right Hitsugaya Taicho?"

The boy looked up with a rather surprised look on his face. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing... just..." The man glanced away in frustration.

"What Ikkaku means is that you obviously are someone who wishes to annoy Ichimaru Gin despite the fact people normally wouldn't want to do so. Also, why go out of your way to annoy him? I mean, you risk getting on his bad side."

"Annoying him was fun." Toshiro spoke up before standing up. "I think I'll be going."

"I'll come with!" Yachiru shouted as she jumped onto his shoulder. The two headed out and back to the tenth division. "So why aren't they letting you dye your hair?"

"Don't know. I guess its one of those silly adult things that makes sense only to adults. I don't get why Ichimaru had to make Matsumoto cry, when she was honestly trying to forgive him for what ever he did. If he made her cry, then isn't he a bad guy? Why then did they decide to pardon him?"

"I don't know. That's a good question. I want to know the answer too." Yachiru then ran ahead."But I don' think he is a bad guy really. He always gave us sweets, right?"

Toshiro paused as he looked at the young fukutaicho. "Yes... I never understood why he was so adamant about doing that when he wasn't willing to get close to anyone except Rangiku. It was almost as if it were a game to see how we reacted. I don't understand the man, but then again I don't understand myself either. Things are normal though, right?"

"Yeah! They're very normal!"


	17. Advice Giving

The fifth division offices were nice and quiet as Shinji worked away at his paperwork so he could finish and work on other things. As he set down one of the forms he heard the sound of footsteps coming towards his desk. Without looking up he spoke. "Welcome back Hinamori."

"How did you know it was me?"

"The sound of your steps are very distinctive." The man didn't look up. "How did the woman's society meeting go?"

"I don't think that anyone noticed I was there."

"If you don't bother to speak up, nobodies going to know that you're there. If you have something to say, then say it." The man picked up the next paper and began to work away at the piece. "Wasn't there anything you wished to speak up on."

"Yeah... Shiro-chan's gone nuts!"

"What else is new." The man continued to work away at his paper work. " _I already know he isn't acting like himself and that it has something to do with Gin._ "

"This is new! Shiro-chan isn't nuts. He's... well, he's wanting to dye his hair." The small female blurted out the words. "Except the Shiro-chan I know would _never_ do something that silly. I guess that's why I didn't speak up."

"You didn't speak up because you aren't sure if the others will take your opinion seriously, but you won't know for sure unless you do speak up." The man continued onto another paper. "But him wanting to dye his hair is something new."

"Rangiku-san has already told him no, but he tried to get Ise Fukutaicho to help him instead."

The corners of Shinji's mouth suddenly twisted up. "Well, this conversation is becoming very amusing."

"It's not amusing at all! Shiro-chan is turning into a delinquent! You know, I should have spoken up about that and voiced my concerns at the meeting."

"You make me suddenly glad you didn't." The man's smile became a frown. "I think you're worrying about this too much. All kids go through a stage where they go and try to figure out who they are."

"I should have said something about you dating Rangiku and not sempai."

The man's frown deepened. "Are you even listening to me Hinamori? And what is this about me and Rangiku dating? We went out to lunch because I've known her since she was fresh out of the academy."

"Taicho is an absolute flirt. I bet he's flirted even with Yachiru-chan."

"Ouch... I think I deserved that comment."

"And I was listening. You said all kids go through stages, but I didn't. Renji didn't. Kira didn't."

"Umm..." The man frowned. "Anyways... lets just leave it as normal for people to try to find out who they are."

"Yeah... but something felt off as if something was bothering Rangiku-san about the whole thing."

"I guess I'll go talk to her and try to figure out what is going on." Shinji frowned before standing up. The man then headed over to the tenth and found Rangiku actually working on the paper work."I heard from my fukutaicho that the boy wants to dye his hair."

"Oh that? Yes. It does. He didn't just ask me, he asked Nanao and then went to the hair stylist I take him to get his hair cut at and apparently stared at the jars for awhile before taking off." The woman continued with her work. "I have no clue where he has gotten off to, but I think we both know who he gets that trait from."

"What is wrong with letting him experiment a bit though?" The man went and sat down on the couch. "You should let him be himself?"

"Even if it means he takes to bothering Gin constantly?"

Shinji glanced at the ceiling and began to pick his nose. "You know... that may very well be where he's gone."

"Shoot."

"After we talk a bit I'll go and look for him for you. It's bad enough you were the bad guy and told him no on something as simple as dying his hair."

"What if I told you the reason he wants to dye his hair is because he wants to annoy Gin and he's already gotten a no answer from him."

"I would think all things considered you would be quite happy that your child was annoying your former significant other from some sense of revenge."

"Oh, I don't mind that either. But I also don't want that man anywhere near _my_ son." Rangiku stopped what she was doing.

"Yes... well, he is going to have to interact with Gin for work purposes. I still haven't talked to Momo about what I plan on doing, let alone Gin. I'm still thinking about it." The man frowned. "And to be honest I think it would be a good think for the boy to experiment a bit. There are worse things he could be doing, like self mutilation, drinking or even … umm... what else is there? Oh, having sex with lots of girls and becoming like Kyoraku! Yup. You don't want him like that man."

"Yes... but I also can't help him through those choices. I may be his mother, but that's kind of... how to put it."

"It needs to be a male role model. I could try talking to him, even explaining why it is important he does this to find out who he is and not because he wants to annoy Gin. He's a great kid and really could use a little branching out to boost his self esteem."

"I'm honestly not sure if you're the right person either. Let me think about that."

"Well, I'm off to see Gin. I'll tell your taicho if I find him that it is dinner time in order to get him back here. That way he doesn't feel as if he's being ordered about." The man got up and walked out of the room and towards the jail cell. When he got there, he came to find that both Toshiro and Yachiru were visiting Gin again.

He walked down the stairs and shook his head once he got to where the silver haired man was located. Gin was lying on his cot ignoring the two children and they were sitting on the wall staring at him without blinking. The man spoke up when Shinji got there. "Hey... Taicho... could you please take creepy and creepier away from here."

"How long have they been staring at you."

"I don't have a form of telling exact time, but from the movement of the sun its been a couple of hours." Gin grumbled. "And I've also told him that Ran doesn't want him near me, but he isn't listening.

The blond haired taicho let out a deep sigh. "Toshiro... Rangiku is looking for you as you need to be getting your dinner."

"Ahh... all right."

"What about me!" Yachiru piped up, her hand raised up.

Toshiro had stood up and looked down at her. "I don't think Matsumoto will mind a third."

"Yay!"

Shinji let out a sigh. "There is something I wish to talk to you about, but it can actually wait for another day."


	18. Escalation

The few days later the sun shown through the windows of the tenth division. Rangiku was busy working on her paper work when her small taicho piped up. "What are you getting Ichimaru for Valentine's Day?"

"Excuse me?" Rangiku looked up at the boy, who gave her a rather innocent look as if he hadn't asked a strange question of her. "I'm not sure if I'm going to do anything for that man this year. He's not exactly on my good side."

"Oh..."

"Has the taicho of the fifth division had a chance to talk to you?" The woman pushed her lips together.

"The last time I saw him was the day before yesterday when I was..." The boy paused, frowning as he looked at her. "The last time I saw him was when he found me playing with the fukutaicho of the eleventh division."

"You weren't bothering Gin again?" Rangiku frowned at the boy as she kept her tone calm.

"That's none of your business." Toshiro stood up and stacked his papers. "Your business is to take care of the division while I am at a captain's meeting."

"I see..." The woman's tone of voice indicated that she was irritated with him.

The small taicho slipped out of the office, the door closing behind him with a resounding click. He then walked to the first division without his feet making any sound. He arrived at the meeting hall and slipped in. Shinji came in. "After this meeting I need to talk to you about something. I meant to come by and talk to you yesterday, but I had my hands full."

The boy frowned, his arms crossed into his sleeves. He fidgeted from one foot to another, but settled down as he choose to ignore the fact Shinji needed to talk to him and that it felt like he was in for a lecture. The other captains finally arrived and the head taicho began to go over the business. The small taicho choose to drown out most of the conversation and picked out the information he felt he would need to retain for later.

"So that is the agenda for this meeting." Yamamoto spoke.

Soifon on the other hand felt the need to suddenly speak up. "No, it isn't the end of the agenda. I have something I wish to discuss."

Toshiro found himself glancing up. " _Please tell me that this isn't about Lady Yourichi again._ "

The female took a deep breath. "It came to my attention that a certain taicho was trying to dye his hair."

The child taicho almost fell over backward as his face suddenly lost all the color. He also felt his throat chocking as he tried to speak, his hands coming loose. "Wait a second! I had already forgotten about that! Why did you have to bring that up of all things!"

"You've already forgotten about it?" Kyoraku suddenly titled his hat at the boy, the corners of his mouth twisting up in worry. He and Ukitake exchanged looks of worry.

"I've been busy with paperwork." Toshiro grumbled. He then turned to glare at Soifon. "And what business is it of yours to bring this up?"

"You like the rest of us are a representative of the Gotei Thirteen, so you need to act accordingly." The female spoke up.

The boy felt his cheeks try to puff up, only to desperately try to fight back the urge to lose his temper. Yamamoto though spoke up. "May I ask what brought this on?"

The boy flinched, his teal eyes suddenly looking away as he settled back into position. "It was a whim. It won't happen again."

"Wait a second." Kensei suddenly spoke up, a bit of irritation in his voice. "Just a whim? Are you going to back down simply because someone else has told you that they don't like the idea of expressing yourself."

"There is no need to yell at Hitsugaya," Rose waved his hand.

Shinji let out a deep sigh. "There is nothing wrong with wanting to express yourself. But from what I've heard it wasn't simply you wanting to express yourself, so it is no wonder you say it is just a whim."

Kensei continued to glare at the boy and he fidgeted under the man's gaze. He opened his mouth to say something but instead snapped it shut and looked away. The twelfth division rolled his eyes. "So we're just going to over look this matter? There is no telling what kind of whim he'll go on next."

Toshiro felt his hands clutching together as well as his teeth as he fought back saying something. He was however saved by the taicho of the ninth division. "Oh, just shut up. Both you and Soifon."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't know why you had to bring this up even, but there is nothing wrong with the kid wanting to express himself. A good deal of us older captains do in fact express ourselves through various means. So stop bullying him."

"I'm not being bullied." The boy piped up to look at the man, only to find himself flinching at the look Kensei gave him.

"And you! Backing down like you are on this issue! Don't you want to express who you are, or have you still not discovered who you are!"

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Toshiro finally glanced up and glared back at the man.

"Oh boy." Kyoraku tugged on his hat. "I think perhaps it might not be a bad idea to talk to the small taicho about certain things he should have already learned. Any volunteers."

"Don't worry. I'll do it." Kensei muttered.

Yamamoto opened one eye to look at them. "Then the meeting is adjourned. What ever is going on, don't let it interfere with your work."

The ninth division captain walked over to the boy and grabbed him around the neck. "You are coming with me."

"I need to talk to Hirako about something."

Shinji however shook his head. "Don't worry... he's pretty much going to talk to you about what I was going to talk to you about. He's probably better for this one anyways."


	19. Lecture Hall

The small taicho found himself following Kensei with complete reluctance, but Toshiro found with an arm around his neck dragging him along he had little choice in the matter. The man finally let go of the boy and then spoke up. "He said that the reason for you wanting to dye your hair wasn't because you wanted to express yourself. What is up with that?"

The boy found himself looking at the ground. "I'd rather not answer that. I don't want to be lectured by you anymore then I've been lectured by other people. I barely know you, you know. The only reason I know Hirako is because he's my foster sister's taicho, so it is a little hard not to know him."

"From what I can tell you're not one to get to know people in the first place, yet that doesn't mean myself and others haven't gotten to know you. You're... different."

"I don't like being different. It's always been worrisome. Again, I don't want a lecture"

The man grabbed his shoulder. "I'd heard that you had a strange way of looking at things, but I didn't realize it could be this bad at times. You're not getting out of this you know."

The boy let out a sigh and pushed the man's hand away. "I'll follow you willingly to wherever you want to take me, but to be honest... I really don't want to talk to anyone."

The man let out a deep sigh. "Oh, I got that. I also got the fact you don't really like talking to people and would rather normally keep yourself."

"That..." Toshiro's mouth snapped shut and his eyes narrowed. He glanced away as they walked along.

"At least it is a nice day out."

"What ever." The boy glanced up in time to see the man giving him a dirty look. "What exactly did I do wrong?"

"You're hitting puberty, aren't you?"

"I am not!" Two bright teal eyes looked at the ground and the small taicho began to mutter under his breath. Some time passed and he found himself crashing into the back of the ninth division taicho. The child prodigy looked up and found himself taking a deep breath. "Why are we at the academy?"

"You don't like the idea of being lectured because it means you are in trouble, but back when you were in the academy you had many lectures and you were never in trouble." The man continued to walk forward, only to realize that the boy wasn't following him. He turned to look at Toshiro who was thinking.

Finally the white haired child spoke up. "I really can't argue with that logic."

He then followed the man in, glancing around and remembering back when he was an academy. The boy honestly wasn't sure what to think about. Kensei found one of the senei. "Could I and captain Hitsugaya borrow one of your empty lecture halls for a few minutes?"

"Sure..." The teacher gave him a strange look, but showed the man to the empty class room. Kensei went and sat on the desk while the boy slipped into one of the seats. Toshiro folded his arms across his chest and opened his mouth to say something, only to have the teacher speak up. "It would be wonderful if either one of you would come and teach a class."

The small taicho's eyes widened and the corners of his mouth turned down. He then shook his head. Kensei looked over. "You should have more confidence in yourself. But I guess that's what we came here to talk about in a way." Toshiro's mouth opened to protest, only to have Kensei wave his hand at the teacher. "Hold on. We'll both teach a class."

The small boy found himself suddenly spluttering and his cheeks turning red. "I... I can't."

"Don't worry, we'll _both_ be teaching the class."

"Yeah... but..." Toshiro glanced away before letting out a deep sigh as the teacher nodded his head and left. "I don't get it."

"It's part of growing up and finding out who you are." Kensei watched as the boy fidgited.

"I know who I am. I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro, captain of the tenth division."

"That isn't what I'm talking about." The man let out a deep sigh. "Kyoraku's the captain of the eighth division, but he's also an old pervert. Kuchiki is the captain of the sixth division, but he is a stoic nobel. What adjectives would you use to describe yourself."

"Freak..."

The man opened his mouth but then snapped it shut. He then shook his head. "All right, so you do have an idea of who you are, but a person shouldn't define themselves with such negative connotations. What it means to find yourself is to..." Kensei found himself stopping. "It's pretty much the things you like to do, how you like to dress, how you perceive yourself, your favorite colors. Things like that."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" The man frowned at the boy.

"Why do I need to have a certain way I like to dress or a favorite color?"

"Normally people wouldn't _ask_ that kind of question. Surely there is something you like."

"I like Kurosaki."

"The substitute shinigami?" Kensei found himself taking a deep breath.

"Well, I do like him. But no, I'm talking about Kurosaki." Toshiro stated. "I also enjoy playing soccer with her." The boy watched as one of the man's eyebrows raised up. "Did I say something wrong?"

"You said _her_. Whose _her_ exactly?"

"Who else? Kurosaki's sister Kurosaki."

"You really should break yourself of that bad habit."

"What bad habit?"

"If you're going to refer to two people of the same name you need to differentiate between the two, otherwise you'll confuse someone." The man suddenly smirked. "Everybody likes something."

"Even Aizen?"

"He's what we call a narcissist. He likes himself."

"What is the opposite of a narcissist."

"A narcissist? I don't know." Kensei let out another sigh. "Yes... I guess you are the opposite of a narcissist as you don't like yourself. Which is rather ironic considering the flower for your division."

"I like the flower for the tenth division. It is very simple and doesn't stand out."

"You do realize if you dyed your hair that you would in fact stand out more then you do?"

"Is that why Ichimaru, Matsumoto and Nanao said no?"

"Prob... wait? What does Ichimaru have to do with this?" The man shook his head.

"He's the first person who told me no and because he told me no I wanted to do it, but then I forgot about it."

"How did the subject of you dying your hair even come up with him. Actually, why are you visiting him. You really don't know him."

"Matsumoto knows him. And he's fun to annoy. Plus, it was the fukutaicho of the eleventh division who came up with the idea. When I realized it would annoy him, I thought I would do it."

"Why though?"

"He upset my fukutaicho."

Kensei folded his arms across his chest. "But you don't know if you really want to dye your hair or anything like that."

Toshiro glanced away at that point. "Truth be told I never had thought of it before."

"It's the wrong reason to change your hair color though."

"And me not liking my hair and eye color isn't?" Toshiro shook his head at the man. "What reason does one go and do stuff like that other then to annoy people."

The man held his left hand up so that the palm was up. "To express oneself. I cut my hair the way I do because I feel that the style I have it cut in represents myself. I also have a tattoo of ninety-six... or a nine and a rotated nine on my chest because it represents my division. Of course... you're still young so you don't want to make any decision that will be permanent until you are older and have thought about it more."

"Like dying my hair with a kind of dye that doesn't wash out and instead has to grow out?"

"Yeah... there is that. There is also the issue of tattooing yourself or getting piercing. If you want to go the route of piercing I suggest getting an ear cuff because it you don't have to do anything to your body." Kensei watched the boy. "What are you thinking of?"

Toshiro had decided to glance away and didn't speak up at first. "Is this why Matsumoto dresses the way she does? And why girls normally change their looks? It is a way of expressing themselves."

"You know... the fact you say normally kind of bothers me?"

"Kurosaki doesn't change her look." The boy glanced at the man. "She's kind of weird like that, but I also like that about her." The small taicho then flinched and held up his hands. "I don't mean that she's unable to dress up mind you, she just prefers not to."

"Uh...huh. Yeah... it is pretty much all about expressing oneself, or at least it is supposed to be. For girls its also a way..." The man paused. "I'm not sure if I _should_ be saying that in front of you, but it is a way for girls to attract a significant other."

"Is that why girls normally go through a whole lot more trouble expressing themselves then guys do?"

"Yes... I guess so." The man watched the boy's face. Toshiro was obviously thinking about something. "This isn't something you want to rush into anyways, its something you're going to want to think about."

"Ahh... well, I guess I need to go and think about it." The boy stood up to head to the door, only to find the back of his shirt grabbed.

"Just keep in mind we need to talk about the class we're going to be teaching, got it?" Kensei heard the boy let out a gagging sound but choose instead to ignore it.

* * *


	20. Migraine

Shinji glanced up at the evening sky. The color around the horizon was a nice umber color, but it didn't help to bolster his mood. He walked over to the sake bar and went and sat with Kensei and Rose before ordering a drink. "So... how did it go?"

"I was wondering that as well." The taicho of the third division frowned. "Particularly since I've heard rumor that the young taicho isn't acting like his normal self."

"He isn't." Shinji rolled his eyes into the back of his head. "He's been acting strange since we brought Ichimaru back. The kids got some serious complex issues."

Kensei's eyebrow raised up. "Serious doesn't begin to cover it. Exactly how did this kid get to be captain in the first place?"

"Apparently the previous captain decided it would be great fun to get him started on his Bankai training at an early age and see what could be destroyed in the process." The taicho of the fifth turned his head as the waitress brought him a bottle.

"Wait... what kind of moron would think teaching a child Bankai would be a good thing." Rose shook his head

"Ichigo's father..." Shinji said into his glass of sake.

"Yeah... we know that Ichigo's father's an idiot. The kid was constantly complaining about it." Kensei shook his head.

The captain of the third division. "From what we've heard from Ichigo, the guys to much of a moron to have been a seated officer."

"Ahh... yes..." The man turned his cup. "I've spent time over there and I got bored, so I looked through some of the old photo books."

"At Ichigo's house? Why would you do that?" Rose shook his head.

"No, at the tenth division." Shinji set this glass down and his voice dropped to a whisper. "This doesn't go any farther then this table, but I noticed a picture of someone who looked a lot like Ichigo."

"His father?"

"No. It would have been Kaien Shiba. The difference was their hair and eye color, but you know what?"

"What?"

"A lot of the pictures had a second person I did recognize in them."

"So?"

"Well, we know him as Kurosaki Isshin through Ichigo, but his real name is Shiba Isshin, the former head of the Shiba clan."

Sake suddenly came out of Rose's nose. "Wait... should we even be talking about this?"

"The old man knows, Ukitake knows, Kyoraku knows, oh... and Unohana. They're keeping it from forty-six I think. They're also keeping it from Hitsugaya."

Kensei paused. "So wait... if that kid _does_ have a crush on Kurosaki's kid sister, then he's crushing on his former taicho's daughter."

"Now where did that come from?" Rose shook his head. "Next thing you know people will be telling me that Ichimaru is Hitsugaya's father."

The taicho of the ninth division. "I'd actually believe that after today's headache."

"Why? What happened?" Shinji picked up his drink again.

"Normally that kid is all calm and causes no problems, but today I ended up having to deal with an absolute monster. I'm assuming it is because he's now going through puberty despite the fact he absolutely denies that he is. And I'm wishing now I hadn't decided to teach a class with him at the academy."

"How did you walk into that one?" Rose shook his head. "I mean, I wouldn't think that Hitsugaya Taicho was that sociable."

"It was rather obvious with the way he used the words lecture he thought he was in trouble. So, I take him to one of the empty classrooms at the academy and started talking to him. It wasn't his idea, it was one of the teachers. I figured it would boost his ego a bit as he seems to be having problems with it, but you know what I found out. The kid's a piece of work."

"I blame my fukutaicho. I think she's the reason for most of his complexes."

"My fukutaicho says nothing but nice things about her." The third division taicho raised one hand up. "So surely she can't be that bad."

Kensei let out a chuckle. "No, she's that bad. Your fukutaicho has a crush on her, or so my fukutaicho tells me. He'll start off praising her, but once he gets drunk enough and she comes up... lets just say I don't like going drinking with him. Which, by the way... he's been moping around ever since Ichimaru got back as well."

"Why? He miss his old captain or something?" Rose sighed. "I don't think that man was a big loss to anyone."

"No... actually, Hisagi sees Ichimaru as competition for one Matsumoto Rangiku."

"Well, according to my fukutaicho I'm also competition." Shinji took a drink.

Rose let out a burst of laughter. "Please! I mean, you think of her as a daughter!"

"Yeah... to bad her mommy is so much shorter then her."

"Her mommy?" The fifth division taicho raised an eyebrow. "But no, seriously... how did your conversation go. Matsumoto asked me to speak to him about... well... I was planning on having the talk with him."

Kensei took a deep breath. "You mean the talk about girls and such?" There came a sudden laugh. "I'm not even sure the kid understands what I told him, I think its gone right over his head. I mean, he was asking me why it was important for someone to have likes."

"Isn't that obvious?" Rose shook his head.

Shinji took a deep breath. "I may want to consider stopping by the tenth division offices tomorrow. Though I think you should give the kid more credit then you're giving him. Yes, he does think in a strange manner, but he's a _lot_ better then having to deal with Ichimaru Gin. Can you believe he calls me taicho?"

"Why did you even go and visit him though?"

"The first time was to I believe convince him to speak with Ran-chan, the second time was to retrieve the captain of the tenth division... and the fukutaicho of the eleventh."

"What were they doing there?" Kensei took in quite a bit of sake only to find himself choking.

"They were staring at him." Shinji waved his hand at them. "For some reason the small captain had gotten it into his head that annoying Ichimaru is one of the greatest games ever and he's found he likes annoying the man."

The taicho of the ninth division leaned in on his arm as he let out a groan. "Maybe I should go with you tomorrow."

"Why?"

"He didn't mention anything about liking _that_. Other things, yes... but that."

Rose shook his head. "Exactly what did you say to him."

"That it was normal for someone to like things. I should have picked up on it though when he said that Ichimaru was fun to annoy." The man folded his arms. "Really though... the kids got some screws loose. I'm not sure if it is because he's normally this strange, or if this has something to do with Aizen's manipulation of the kid."

Shinji waved his hand. "We and everyone else will just need to keep an eye on his behavior. It might be something that only lasts a few days."

"I'm hoping it is that way."


	21. Derisory

Toshiro found himself suddenly drawing in a deep breath as his eyes snapped open. His left hand was up by his head and his eyes looked up at the dark ceiling. He took another deep breath as he closed his eyes, trying to remember what it was that he had been dreaming about. The corners of his mouth suddenly turned down as he felt something wet around his waist area. "Crap."

With a quick movement he rolled off the edge of his bed, only to fall onto the floor hard as he was still half asleep. He let out a deep groan before pushing himself up off the ground. " _Just my luck."_ He then proceeded to change into clean clothing and tossed the soiled items in with the rest of his dirty clothes. " _Why does this have to happen to me?_ "

" _It may have something to do with your subconscious._ "

" _What ever._ " The boy headed over to the bookshelf and opened up a book and pulled out a scrap of paper with Rangiku's hand writing with detailed instructions of what to do in case he wet the bed again. " _I shouldn't be having to use her instructions. It's not been that long since the last time. This is a load of..._ "

" _Don't you dare think about punching a hole in the wall._ "

The boy worked away at the task, finally finishing as the sun began to rise over the division walls. He found himself collapsing to the floor boards as his eyes opened and closed from exhaustion. He took a deep breath and placed a hand on his forehead. The door to Rangiku's room opened and he looked at her through the corner of his eye. He took a deep breath, hoping she wouldn't comment about the situation.

She of course noticed the bedding hanging over the railing before looking into his room to see that there was no new bedding. "You don't have to come in to the office today."

'What?" Toshiro stared at her in disbelief.

"Take the day off."

"I can't do that."

Rangiku found herself biting her lip, knowing full well that the boy was exhausted. 'You look tired though for some reason."

"Of course I'm tired! I've been trying to clean the bedding since I don't know when in the middle of the night. It was harder then I thought."

"Of course it is. The bedding's far bigger then you are." Rangiku found herself shaking her head.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"No... are you sure you don't want me to handle that the next time you need it taken care of? For me it it's honestly easier." She watched as his cheeks puffed out. "Please stop. Your not going to be functioning until you get some sleep. You can use my bed."

Toshiro nodded his head in agreement, only to startle. " _Your_ bed?"

"You forgot to put new bedding on your own and you're exhausted."

"But... your room?"

"Taicho... you've slept in my room a few times when you've had nightmares. It's always seemed to calm you down."

"But I've _got_ to go into the office!"

"You can come in this afternoon _after_ you have rested up enough so you are _functional_. I'm not going to argue that with you."

The boy narrowed his eyes at her. "I've told you before that I hate it when you're not being lazy."

"Live with it. Now go get some sleep. My room is your room."

Toshiro let out a deep sigh before heading over to the door and going and plopping on the bed and placing an arm over his eyes. He found himself crashing, only to sit up after a couple of hours feeling somewhat better. Half awake he noticed that Rangiku's closet was open and her makeup items were visible as well as her jewelry box.

Curiosity got the better of him and he found himself pulling out the items and setting them down on the floor. He found himself falling back asleep, but his hands opened up the top of both the makeup box as well as the jewelry box. He then found himself sorting the items by the color, every so often holding up a piece of jewelery to the light. He found himself suddenly flinching when he heard someone speak.

"Taicho?"

The boy's eyes went wide and he turned to look at Rangiku. "Oops..."

The woman frowned at him but instead of lecturing him came and sat down on the ground next to him. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Sorting them." The boy glanced away. "I'm sorry..."

The woman reached a hand out and touched his forehead. "You're not running a fever, but your body's shaking. I should get you something to eat."

"Aren't you going to lecture me?"

"What for?"

"Going through my subordinates things without permission. That's a serious offense isn't it? An I knew I shouldn't do it, but I did it anyways."

He watched as Rangiku flinched again, only to have her turn to him with a smile. "Under normal circumstances you shouldn't be going through your subordinates stuff. It's all right though with my stuff. Actually, it's all right if you want to play with any of it."

"Play with it. Isn't that..." Toshiro frowned while he noticed that she had slipped out of the room. "What is that supposed to mean, and why do I get the feeling she's worried about me."

His fingers traced a hairpin with a snowflake design to it. He found himself standing up and grabbing the pin and heading over to office. He set it on the desk and began to work on the paperwork that was on his desk. Glancing over at Rangiku's it was rather obvious that she had made an attempt to make a dent on the work that needed to be done.

The small taicho zoned out until he heard the familiar voice of the fifth division taicho. He looked up and stared at the man as he continued to zone out. The taicho of the ninth division was also with the man. He continued to stare at them, only to speak up a few minutes later. "What are you two doing here?"

"We came to check in on you."

"I'm not a little kid you know." Toshiro watched as Kensei's mouth suddenly twitched. The boy's mouth twisted up into a frown. "What?"

"You _are_ a kid no matter how much you say you aren't. Not a little kid mind you, but you are still a kid." Kensei watched as the boy simply glared at him.

Shinji walked over to the desk, his eye suddenly catching site of the snowflake hair pin, "Kensei... what did you tell him."

The man picked up the hair clip and looked at it. The ninth division frowned. "I did tell him to experiment and find out what he liked."

The corner of Toshiro's mouth suddenly twitched. "Let's just say I intended to wear that, would there be a problem with that?"

The fifth division taicho's eyes suddenly went wide, while Kensei held up his hand. "Now hold on..."

A clinking sound was heard from the doorway and the three males turned their head towards the door in time to see Rangiku staring at them. "What is going on?"

"I think your taicho was thinking of wearing this." Shinji spoke up.

The corner of her mouth suddenly twitched. She walked over and set the breakfast onto the edge of the desk. "Taicho, I was looking for you and you weren't in my room where I left you."

"I have to work."

"You also have to eat." Rangiku snatched the hair clip from Shinji's hand and stuck it onto the trey. "Why don't you go back to quarters and eat this?"

"But..."

"I need to talk to them in private. Come back when you finish. Oh, and if you want the hair clip you can keep it. Kyoraku Taicho wears that kimono of his so you can do whatever you want."

"Except of course dye my hair."

"Except that."

The boy let out a deep sigh before grabbing the trey and heading out of the room. When Rangiku knew he was out of ear range, she turned towards Shinji and poked him in the chest. "What is the big idea here? I want your help, not you making him feel bad because he's taken an interest in certain things."

"Isn't it a bit odd for him to be interested in such things though?" Kensei spoke up. "I know you asked Shinji's help because your taicho is wanting to find himself, but he seems to be heading into some odd direction."

"He's _not_ helping me because of that reason." The woman's voice rose up as she poked the man in the chest. "So the two of you _have_ a problem with him _having_ a feminine side to him?"

"Shouldn't you be concerned with the fact he's possibly wanting to cross dress?"

" _If_ my son wants to..." Rangiku suddenly found herself biting her lip. "I shouldn't have said that."

Silence remained in the room for a few minutes. Kensei got up and closed the door before coming back. He then leaned on the edge of the door. "Well... I said yesterday that I wouldn't be surprised at Ichimaru being the boy's father."

More silence came as Rangiku went and sat down in her son's chair. "Things are complicated."

Kensei however looked towards the wall. "Don't you of all people find his behavior to be strange though?"

"He's always been interested in small baubles though. I don't..." Rangiku closed her eyes. "I'm honestly not sure what's gotten into his head at late. I don't think he's interested in cross dressing. I'm not even sure if he's actually wanting to wear it even, but you two may very well have put it into that stubborn head of his."

"We'll talk about this more later." Shinji spoke up. "I need to get back to work at my division. We'll keep an eye out to see if he starts showing any more odd behavior."

The woman watched as they left before getting to work on the paperwork that was on the desk. A voice broke her from her concentration. "What are you doing at my desk?"

Rangiku glanced up to see the boy there, frowning at her. She stood up and headed to her desk. "Sorry."

"What are you going to do for Gin for Valentine's Day?"

The woman paused. "You tend to ignore that particular day's existence. And honestly its not any of your business."

Toshiro then walked over and set the hairpin on her desk. "Why do you always dress the way you do but never wear stuff like this. You have a lot of nice stuff."

"Yes... well..." Rangiku paused. "It's not really me. At least, it's not me when it comes to what I want to wear that particular day."

"How do you decide what you want to add in? I've got my scarf, but that's honestly about it."

"You just do what fits your mood. Simple as that."


	22. Bully

The fifth division remained quite as the sunlight began to come through the window to land on the desks. Shinji arrived in the division and stretched his arms. "Good morning everybody! Oh... no one else is here."

He then went and sat at his desk, putting his feet up and leaning back. He carefully counted the people as they came through the door to sit at the various desks they did their work at. Finally Momo came into the room after a couple of the division members had drifted in and he waved her over. "There is something we need to talk about."

"This wouldn't happen to be about Ichimaru Gin?"

"Yes... it is. But..."

"Good. Because I was hoping you could some how talk to the other captains and make it so he never comes anywhere near Soul Society again."

"Isn't that a but harsh."

"He shouldn't have been pardoned!"

"I'm going to ask why you feel that he shouldn't have been pardoned Hinamori."

"Because... he is a traitor and the other two didn't get pardoned." The girl's hands clutched together tightly at her sides.

"Yes... no, it's more like Aizen didn't get pardoned, but Tosen in fact did. Since he was dead the forty-six were able to deal out the pardon without much thought about the matter. Of course, since he was dead the information about him being pardoned didn't spread like it did."

"But he was a traitor!"

"I know that. If one looks at it he was even more of a traitor then Gin, so if they choose to pardon Tosen, they should parden Gin as well. Right?"

"But they shouldn't have! They killed many people!"

"Where is your proof!"

"He left with..." Momo suddenly paused. "They all left together. They were all in on it together."

"Really..." Shinji let out a deep sigh. "You do realize that Gin was taking on the role of double traitor from the very beginning."

"There is no proof of that! He wasn't ever given any order to take on such a role."

"Hinamori... let me ask you something. Let's say you suspected someone in the Gotei Thirteen of wrong doing. The person is in such a high status that you can't tell anyone of your suspicions, thus you can't get any kind of order to infiltrate and stop said person. What would you do?"

"I would leave well enough alone as it is none of my business and I would have waited until I got actual proof."

Shinji placed his hand over his face and peeked through his fingers at her. "Ob boy."

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No... yes. Look, I know this is going over your head here. How are you going to get the proof unless you infiltrate? Even if you get the proof you can't just take it to someone because the person has gained even more status and could say you fabricated the proof along with saying you are a liar."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Momo shook her head and began to fidget.

"What I'm trying to say is that Gin had to infiltrate into Aizen's inner circle to stop him. He _had_ to do it without any order from a higher ranking individual."

"But he could have brought proof, I mean..." A quick raise of the eyebrow caused the fukutaicho of the fifth division to swallow.

"I'll remind you that Aizen had the ability to create illusions. Any evidence Gin got Aizen could manipulate."

"Oh... well, he didn't have to kill people and do bad stuff."

"He had to gain Aizen's trust."

"But he... well, did he have to continue with it? I mean, once he gained the man's trust he could just stop being bad."

"Yeah... no. Hinamori... it's not as simple as that. You _have_ to keep doing bad stuff in front of the person because _if_ you don't you'll _lose_ said trust. You have to maintain that image. It's as simple as that.'

"It isn't that simple!"

"I guess not... anyways..." Shinji took a deep breath. "What I want to talk to you about is that I'm thinking of placing Gin into the fukutaicho position once he gets out."

"Taicho! You're a bully! That's just plain cruel, doing that or saying that you would do that."

"And why is that?"

"Because he's a traitor, a bad guy and doesn't deserve the position. I... I may not have the same skills as him, but I have worked hard for this position."

"No you haven't." Shinji watched as the girl's face paled. "You can do the paper work that is expected of a fukutaicho, but honestly that's about it."

Momo placed her two fingers together. "I'm sorry I'm not up to speed with how I used to be."

"Used to be? I'm quite sure this is your actual skill level Hinamori." The man felt his patience begin to be tried.

"Yes... but..." The girl's cheeks suddenly puffed out. "How can you be sure of that when you don't know how I used to be before everything happened?"

"Hinamori... you've had quite a few months to get back to normal. A year to be exact, so it is safe to assume you never had the skills to be a fukutaicho in the first place."

"But Aizen Taicho picked me because I had the skills!"

"Aizen picked you because he could use your nativity. Records show that he was good at keeping you close as well as making sure you were rarely if ever given a duty away from him that would have shown your lack of skill. On top of this he very well could do all of those duties himself, the ones you aren't able to do."

"You can't be sure of that! I am quite good at a lot of things?"

"Your hand to hand combat sucks. As does your sword ability. Your flash step is all right."

"I'm good at kido!"

"Hinamori... what is the highest level of kido you can preform?"

"I can combine multiple kido at the same time! The other fukutaicho can't do that!"

"Many shinigami can't do that."

"So that proves that I am fukutaicho material, right?"

"Nope."

"What!"

"Your kido sucks compared to the other fukutaicho. Well, it is better then a few of them whose weak point is kido, but not the others. Answer the question I asked before. _What_ is the highest level of kido you can preform."

"I can preform up into the twenties and thirties, but the only reason I can't pull off the higher kido is because I don't have the energy. It's not because I couldn't do it. If I had a high enough reiatsu level I could pull it off!"

"Now you're just making excuses for yourself. The fact you can't preform the higher level kido indicates you aren't fukutaicho material."

"Well it's not my fault I can't perform kido captain's are expected to be able to perform. I'm not a captain _am_ I?"

"Hinamori... about the fukutaicho position. Honestly the only difference between the fukutaicho and captain's position is that the captains can perform Bankai. Most of the fukutaicho despite not having learned Bankai _are_ on captain level and _could_ possibly eventually become a captain if they put enough work in. You on the other hand have to put in honest work into becoming that level still"

"I saved Matsumoto Rangiku, so I _am..."_

"No you didn't."

"Excuse me."

"You're referring to the incident with the Arrancar."

"Well, yes."

"Actually... from the written reports other then your own Matsumoto Rangiku very much had the situation under control. You then showed up, made the Arrancar angry and made the situation worse. You then made it so that not one fukutaicho, but four were taken out of battle. Three from injury including yourself and one to heal the three of you. You also made it so Yamamotto had to enter the battle."

"But..."

"On the flip side Gin's already at captain level as he has Bankai an I know he can do the work."

"But he's a monster!"

"Technically so are you."

"I am not! He goes around killing people. I... I..."

"Have some major issues you're still dealing with."

"But you've worked with me. We work well together."

"I've also worked with Gin a lot more then you." Shinji watched as shock spread across her face. "Yamamotto sent our records to our divisions when we came back so people would know us better. Didn't you read it?"

"I shredded it."

"That would explain why I couldn't find the file. Ichimaru Gin used to be my third seat for ten years."

Momo's cheeks puffed up. "Know what. I'll prove to you I can do the job."

"All right. After today you'll have twenty-three days until he is released. What you do up until then will help me make my final decision."

"So if I do well you won't make Gin your fukutaicho."

"No... he is going to be my fukutaicho. This will help me decide whether or not to keep you at the fukutaicho rank or demote you to a more appropriate rank." Shinji watched as the girl's eyes went wide before she stormed off. "I think I could have handled that better. Still..."


	23. Instability

Toshiro found himself waking up without any problems. He took a deep breath and stretched, before heading to the office. His mind didn't think about changing up his look but instead focused on finishing his work. He worked away, only to hear the slamming of two hands onto his desk. He glanced up, frowning at his foster sister as she looked right at him.

"Can you believe it!"

The boy paused, folding his arms across his chest. "Believe what?" There was a moment of silence as if Momo expected him to read her mind. "Honestly, I haven't a clue what you're trying to ask me."

"Can you believe that taicho doesn't want me to be his fukutaicho anymore?" The girl leaned forward, her voice straining. "I can't believe you hadn't heard! I talked about it with Abarai and the others the other day, so surely it should have spread like wild fire."

"I tend not to listen to that kind of gossip Hinamori in the first place." Toshiro narrowed his eyes. "You're also suggesting that those guys would spread gossip about."

"Well... I guess they wouldn't. They're guy's after all. But still... he want's to replace me with Ichimaru." Momo's words were followed by a silence as the small taicho stared at her. "What, do you not believe me, or do you find it believable that taicho would replace me with Ichimaru Gin."

"Both actually."

"How can it be both!"

"I'm surprised that he's told you with as sensitive as you are, but I honestly don't find it hard to believe that he would replace you with Ichimaru. Or anyone for that matter." Toshiro's head went down as he attempted to get back to his work.

"Are you _saying_ I'm not fukutaicho material as well!" Momo's voice strained as if she were going to cry. "That is cruel! I can do the paper work, and my kido skills are good." The boy glanced up, a frown on his face. "What, you don't think that I'm not good at my kido either?"

"Well... you are a master at your kido." The boy began to fidget, wishing that she would go away.

"See! I'm a kido master!

Toshiro's face suddenly lost color. "I _didn't_ say that."

"But you said that I'm a master at my kido!"

"That isn't the same as saying you're a kido master. There are plenty of people who are far better then you at kido."

"Name one."

"Me." Toshiro found himself clapping a hand over his mouth.

Hyorinmaru laughed in his head. " _Normally you would have said someone else._ "

The small taicho took a deep breath. "Yamamotto."

"Doesn't count!"

"Does too! If I can't consider myself to be a master when there are other people who are, then you certainly can't consider yourself to be a kido master either!" Toshiro watched as Momo's face suddenly paled. "I'm sorry. You're an expert at using kido, but not a kido master."

"Then I'm at least a kido expert?" Momo watched as the small taicho suddenly paled. "Shiro-chan!"

"I'm sorry! But you're not anywhere near as good as Matsumoto, Kira or Hisagi! Even Kuchiki is better then you!"

"Of course he's going to be better then me baka!"

"I'm talking about the _other_ Kuchiki." Toshiro felt his frown deepen.

"But it isn't fair to replace me after all the hard work I put in! I worked to get to the position! I worked hard in the academy."

The small taicho glanced away. "Yeah... you did. I'm not sure if I'm the right person to judge someone's abilities though simply because you know as well as I that I put little to no work into learning everything I have. So to me putting in a lot of hard work is an amazing thing in itself, but those who do put in a lot of hard work don't necessarily have the skills."

"Shiro-chan..."

Two teal eyes suddenly brightened and he looked up at her with a smile on her face. "But that doesn't mean you can't put in the hard work to get stronger."

For a few minutes Momo looked at him silently. "So you think that I can do it?"

Toshiro glanced away, frowning. A quick glance back caused him to see her narrow her eyes at him. "Yes. But me saying that is likely biased."

"Why would you saying that be biased?"

Two teal eyes went wide as the boy's cheeks flared up. "Umm... well, there is... well, that. I mean... you're Momo-nee, so..." The next thing he knew the fukutaicho of the fifth division was hurrying around the desk and hugging him. "Ack! Hinamori!"

"But you're so _cute_ when you call me that!" Momo continued to hold on to him as he attempted to get away. "I'm going to try and prove myself in the next few days so that I can keep my position."

"Then Ichimaru won't be the fukutaicho." Toshiro felt the female shinigami pause as she tensed up.

"No..." Momo's tone became dark. "He'll make us _both_ fukutaicho."

"Why don't you go and tell Ichimaru what for?"

"He's not the one making the decision. And telling taicho wouldn't work as I've already told him what for."

"Do it because Ichimaru is fun to annoy."

Toshiro suddenly felt himself falling backwards as Momo let go of him. His left elbow hit his chair and then he fell the rest of the way to the ground. He glanced up to see Momo holding her hands on her hips. "Are you crazy?

One small hand reached up to scratch his head. "Why do you ask?"

"Ichimaru is a monster."

"So, I'm not scared of him."

"Shiro-chan! He's the kind of monster that all of his kids would be monsters!"

"Wouldn't that mean that Matsumoto's kids would be monsters?"

"Excuse me?"

"Who else would have his kids?'

"Well, if they had any kids they had better have her personality instead."

"That makes a lot of sense. Her kids will be drunks."

Momo blinked a couple of times. "Shiro-chan... you're... what kind of comment is that?"

"And they'll be lazy too, absolutely hate doing paper work. They're be complete ditzes when it comes to social interactions. Oh, and they'll be sexually provocative, but on the positive side they'll at least have good looks."

"What if they ended up with her personality and his looks?"

Toshiro frowned, crossing his arms as he thought about it. "That's just creepy. They might _have_ his coloring, but they wouldn't look _exactly_ like him. So they wouldn't be creepy little monsters like he is. They would look like snow bunnies."

"Snow bunnies?"

"And all of them would be girls."

"Why?"

"Can you imagine them having anything _but_ girls? Whatever kid they had would have a fashion sense because both of them at least have that, and a guy having fashion sense is onset just creepy. Actually... Kyoraku Taicho wearing a kimono over his uniform is kind of creepy, and yet for some reason... oh, never mind. You should go see Ichimaru."

"Why? He's a monster."

"Because you need to face your fears." There was a moment of silence before he continued speaking. "You know what, I'll go with you."

"Why?"

"It gives me an excuse to go and annoy him."

"Shiro-chan!"

"Plus, I think you should face your fear of him."

"I'm not afraid of him!"

"Then go see him and tell him what for."

"There is no point."

"If you're don't, you're a coward."

"Shiro-chan! I am _not_ a coward! What ever has gotten into you!"

"I _dare_ you to go talk to him."

"Shiro-chan!"

"I _double_ dare you."

"Fine! But you're going with me tomorrow."

"Fine. I want to. As I told you, I want an excuse to go and annoy him again."

**M**

Gin lay in his cell, enjoying the peace and quite that didn't involve having an obnoxious child coming and purposefully annoying the hell out of him. His zampaktuo spoke up as a thought about he was enjoying said quite without Toshiro bothering him crossed his mind. " _You know you honestly deserve the punishment he's dishing out to you._ "

" _Except he doesn't realize it's just punishment. He's just getting a kick out of annoying me._ "

" _Like father, like son they say I believe. Your child is a complete brat at times._ "

" _A cute, obnoxious brat that I can't lecture as he doesn't see any reason for me to order me around and even if he knew I was his father he would say I have no business because I'm an absolute coward. You know he would say such a thing._ "

" _Funny how he's a pain in the neck when you're simply thinking of him annoying you, but when someone else criticizes him you call him cute and act like he's an innocent little angel. Honestly, make up your mind about it._ "

" _He is my angel though, no matter how much trouble the little darling gets into. Oh... I would_ _love_ _to call him those to his face and annoy him back. The look on his face would be priceless. Plus, on the positive side he doesn't have his mother's drinking problem._ "

" _Yet._ "

"Ichimaru."

Gin's eyes snapped open and he sat up. "Taicho?"

"Don't call me that. There is something I need to talk to you about."

"Don't care."

"When you're out I'm going to request that you become my fukutaicho." Shinji looked at him.

Silence followed before Gin let out a deep breath. "This is awkward. What about Momo-chan?"

"Hinamori? If she proves herself she can remain fukutaicho if she wants."

"You do realize that our two personalities severely clash."

"I would honestly rather have to babysit you then have to babysit her."

Gin took a deep breath. "I'm sure that is meant to insult me in some manner. I honestly don't care about being your fukutaicho, and ya can't make me be one. You know as well as I that I can refuse the request."

"You obviously want me to still be your taicho."

"I don't deserve the position. You and I both know that."

"She doesn't deserve the position either."

Gin let out a whistle before shaking his head and crossing his arms. "Pushing her aside like that seems like a mean thing to do. She's put in a lot of hard work over the years. Even though I would kill her first chance I got if given the order to do so, I wouldn't wish that on her."

Shinji leaned against the wall and glanced away. "Her hard work isn't paying off. She's not growing and truth be told she doesn't think she needs to grow either. That's not a person I need as my fukutaicho. I need to think of what is best for the division, not whether I'm going to hurt her feelings or not."

"I'm going to refuse the position thank you very much."

The blond haired taicho raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to ask you if you think that she is fukutaicho material."

"The kid's good at kido."

"Toshiro's is far better."

"My kid's a child genius, of course he's going to be better then her."

Shinji raised his eyebrows. "What is the distance between Toshiro's kido and the other fukutaicho?" Gin held his finger's up a couple of inches apart. "Now in comparison where do you think her kido skills lie."

"That isn't fair. It's Aizen's fault she never grew like she did. Plus, Shiro-chan would throw a fit if you kicked her out of the position."

"I think I know your son better than that one. I'll take the fact you didn't show me to indicate you don't have much faith in her kido skills."

"Her current skills, yes. Doesn't mean the kid doesn't have potential."

"I thought you hated her."

"The reason I hate her is because of how she treats my kid. As I said, I wouldn't hesitate killing her if given the order, nor would I hesitate in killing the other adults who bullied him in the Rukongai if given the order. Of course, I'm not one to hesitate in killing anyone if given the order, but I certainly wouldn't pity her fate. She ain't no child taicho, despite the fact she's as horribly naïve as she is."

"Let me try this again. I have no need for a fukutaicho that doesn't _have_ the skills to be a fukutaicho. I'm not their to babysit her, nor are the other division members. It's also amazing how a taicho can hide their reiatsu and find out that the lower seated officers are disgruntled about the fact she has the position over _others_ in the division who they honestly believe deserve it more."

"Then give them the position. I doubt they would be happy with me getting the position."

"They've said there are others who deserve the position _more_ , but they've also said there isn't any member in the division that honestly is of fukutaicho material. Aizen did a real good job of not fostering any growth in the division members."

"Still... why me?"

"Because she hates you."

"Yes... you want me to be your fukutaicho because you don't like her either and see me as a way to pick on her."

"No. Well, I don't like her. She doesn't however _have_ a reason to grow in the places she needs to grow. You'll give her that reason.

"Yeah right."

"She's already told me she's going to buck up and try to prove herself so she can keep her position."

"Then I have nothing to worry about if you honestly feel that she will prove herself."

"Yes you do. While I believe she improve her skills in the time frame needed to keep her position, she won't _be_ fukutaicho material."

"You want _both_ of us to be your fukutaicho?" Gin's eyebrow raised up. "Nah. You aren't crazy to put in two people whose personalities clash into the position. You already said that you don't want to babysit both of us."

"All I need to do is babysit you. I'm passing the job of babysitting her onto you, particularly since you know her better then I do." Shinji reached a finger into his his ear. "Plus, I think that is a good punishment for you, having to babysit her and keep her out of trouble."

"So. I can refuse. And what makes me better then her anyways?"

"If something happened where I had to leave her in charge the entire division would descend into chaos unless members from the other divisions stepped in. Tenth division ended up doing the paper work last time and Kira an Hisagi both stepped in to do her duties of leading the division in her captain's absence until I became captain again. I would have had a lot more work once I got back if it weren't for them."

"Why are you bothering to even keep her on if you dislike her so much?"

"Out of respect for the kid, your kid. By keeping her under my wing and even in the fukutaicho position I can possibly keep her safe and Hitsugaya Taicho doesn't have to worry about that as much."

"I still refuse. As I said, I don't deserve the position. Ya can't make me take the position either."

"Normally that is true. I think you know as well as I that Soul Society won't just let you leave, thus someone is going to have to take you in. Every other division has a fukutaicho or someone lined up who has the skill to actually be fukutaicho. Your skill level is way above that of a third seat, so you likely would end up being the fukutaicho of someone. People are more likely to throw a fit in any other division. So my division is it."

"Yes... well..." Gin took a deep breath. "Not gonna believe it until the other captain's make the move. Nobodies discussed what will be happening to me after I get out."

"Yes... but as that day gets closer they will start talking about it. I'll see you later Gin." Shinji turned, just in time for the silver haired man to roll over on his side so he was facing the wall and close his eyes so that he could continue his nap.


	24. Bed Wetter

Toshiro sat up in his bed, one small hand reaching up to clutch his heart. He took a deep breath and then another, before snapping his eyes shut. His free hand reached under the covers until they briefly touched against something wet. His hand jerked back and both hands suddenly went to cover his eyes as he let out a groan, before flopping back onto the bed.

" _If you want to cry, just cry._ "

" _Wetting the bed is a childish thing to do, plus Hinamori always did it when she wet the bed before accusing me of being the one to do it. Why is this happening to me when I've always had better bladder control then she his._ "

" _She cried because she was embarrassed. You want to cry because you're frustrated. There is a difference between the two._ "

" _Nobody would say that if they found out. They would say that I was crying because I was embarrassed._ "

"Taicho?" Toshiro heard the door open to the room and he took a deep breath.

" _How did she know to come right now?_ "

" _Mother's instinct."_

" _She isn't my mother though, so that can't be it._ "

The sound of footsteps could be heard approaching the bed and then the sound of the lamp being clicked on. The woman sat down on the edge of the bed, causing his body to shift uncontrollably. Her soft hands reached out and touched the hands that were still covering her eyes before carefully pulling them back. The teal eyes blinked a couple of times before the corner of his mouth turned down.

"Taicho... it's all right to feel embarrassed some times about..." The boy sat up, pulling away from her as he did so, only to find himself pulled back into her arms. The woman leaned over his shoulder and whispered into his ear in the usual manner she used to calm him down. "Wetting the bed is uncomfortable, so it is understandable to be embarrassed when you don't feel comfortable. Plus, you're frustrated because you don't know why you're doing this and you know you're old enough."

The boy let out a deep sigh of half-relief only to hear Rangiku say something else. "I think we should see Unohana about this."

With that he pulled away again and scurried over to the other side of the bed. "No!"

"Taicho!"

"Absolutely not! I'm fine!"

"I've been wanting to take you to her to talk about wet dreams."

"I already told you no!"

"Taicho! They aren't the same thing!"

"Yes they are!" The boy stood up. "I'm not going. Plus, I have to meet Hinamori."

Rangiku watched as he hurried to get some clothing together. "So the two of you are getting along again?"

"Sort of. I mean..." The boy walked to the open door. "I'm going to borrow your room to change in, so if you'll excuse me."

The woman took a deep breath before shaking her head. "He just had to ask for me to leave and I would have."

**M**

Two small feet paced back and forth across the wooden walk way. The door to Shinji's room opened, causing the white haired taicho to stop pacing and look straight at him with wide teal eyes. The man let out a deep sigh before closing the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for Hinamori."

"What ever for?" Shinji watched as the boy's right shoulder twitched suddenly. "You're up to something, aren't you."

"Who says I am?"

"I say you're up to something. Why are you waiting for her?"

"Because... we have something to do today."

"What might that be?"

"None of your business."

"Actually Hitsugaya Taicho, she is one of my subordinates. I think you should know as well as I do that when a captain asks for ones purpose in regards to one of those under their charge it shouldn't be taken lightly or as 'none of their business'." Shinji watched as the boy took a deep breath and gave him an angry look. Letting out a deep sigh, the man went and knocked on the door to Momo's room.

The small female opened up the door, rubbing her eyes. "What's going on?"

"Apparently Hitsugaya Taicho is here to see you?"

"What ever for? There didn't seem yesterday to be..." Momo paused for a few minutes, her eyes going wide. "Oh... that."

"What would that be?"

"We're going to see Ichimaru Gin."

For a few seconds a silence fell over the three, then Shinji took a deep breath. "What ever for? If it's to go and annoy the man I'm putting my foot down."

"I already told Shiro-chan that. He thinks I need to face Gin and dared me to, otherwise I would prove him right that I'm afraid of the man."

The blond taicho opened his mouth. "Of course you're... wait a second. You do realize he's trying to use you as an excuse to annoy the man."

Momo folded her arms across her chest. "How can I not. Shiro-chan already admitted it to me. If I don't go, that proves I'm afraid of Ichimaru. So I'm going."

"Then I'll go with you two."

"Hell no!" The response came from both of the young shinigami and Shinji found himself scratching his head.

"Well, have it your way. Hinamori... I think you're biting off a little more then you can chew."

"I can handle Ichimaru."

"That's not what I was referring to actually. Go ahead and go. I don't care." Shinji watched as she disappeared into the room. He narrowed his eyes at Toshiro. "What are you up too?"

"As Hinamori has stated, I have very clearly stated that I am going to annoy Ichimaru and I _am_ using her as an excuse to go and annoy him."

"Let me rephrase this. Are you trying to get my fukutaicho into some kind of trouble?"

"You don't care if she's your fukutaicho or not, so why are you asking such a question?"

"So she told you I was considering demoting her and for who?

"Yes."

One of Shinji's eyebrow's went up. "You aren't at all upset about my decision."

"Why should I be?"

"Let's say you happened to think she was fukutaicho material..."

Toshiro interrupted the man. "She isn't. May eventually be, but isn't." The boy folded his arms across his chest. "Why do you care if she's your fukutaicho or not?"

"Let me ask you something. Let's say Matsumoto weren't fukutaicho material, would..."

"She is fukutaicho material."

"I wasn't asking you if she was fukutaicho material. I was asking you a hypothetical question. If she wasn't fukutaicho material and you made the decision to demote her would you still look out for her well being."

"Yes, I mean..." Toshiro paused, blinking a couple of times. "Oh..."

"Now you get it."

"As if I would do anything to put Momo-nee in harms way!"

Shinji took a deep breath. "Can I ask why you're here this early?"

"Now _that_ isn't any of your business _sir_."

"All right. Just, the two of you stay out of trouble, all right." Toshiro opened his mouth, only to have Hinamori grab his arm and drag him away before Shinji could say anything they could hear. "Well, at least she's in a positive mood this morning."

**M**

Ichimaru lay in his cell with his arms tucked behind his head. He heard chatter coming from the stairway down to his cell and sat up, a frown spreading across his face. He found himself watching as the two figures appeared in front of him. He took a deep breath and pointed at Toshiro. "Well, I know why he's here. To annoy me. You on the other hand..." His finger moved to point at Momo. "Why are you here."

This caused Momo to startle and take a step back, only for Toshiro to step behind her and push her forward. "Go and say it."

"I...'

"Hinamori..."

"I told you, it isn't a good idea to..."

"Momo-nee..." Toshiro's tone of voice suddenly changed.

This caused the young female to take a deep breath and her voice suddenly became louder and her posture more bold. "I came to let you know that I'm not afraid of you."

"Good for you."

"I'm also going to prove myself to taicho so I don't get demoted."

"Again, good for you."

Momo blinked a couple of times. "Wait... I thought... I thought?"

"You thought what?"

"That you would be condescending me, telling me that... well, I don't deserve the position. I mean, I do know that you deserve it more then me. You wouldn't have been a captain at one time if you didn't know Bankai."

"Skill wise I deserve the position more then you, yes. I don't however deserve the position as..." Gin paused what he was saying just as Toshiro made a face at him from behind Momo's back.

"What is it?" The female turned around, only to see the boy regain his composure.

"Nothing. Just a fly on the wall which is begging to be flicked. As I was saying I don't deserve the position as I've done some pretty bad things. Even I have to admit you're more deserving of it in that regard."

"So..." Momo paused as she thought about what he said while Toshiro made another face. "Wait, you're saying that you're planning on declining the position?"

"What? You don't think I have an ego on me? I admitted I don't deserve it, so you assume that I'll do the good thing and refuse it? You do realize this is what got you in trouble with Aizen you know."

"I... good point."

"You're acting calm, so..."

"She's not calm, ever." Toshiro suddenly went from making a face, to making a comment.

Gin stood up and walked to the cell walls, causing Momo to back up a few steps. "Shiro-chan, come here." To his surprise the boy stepped up close enough for the silver haired man to flick him in the middle of the forehead. "As I said, there is a fly on the wall begging to be flicked. Hopefully it doesn't ask to be flicked again."

Toshiro backed up, only to have Momo come forward. "Don't do that!"

"Excuse me?" One of Gin's eyebrow's rose up.

"Don't pick on Shiro-chan!"

The man stared at Momo for a good bit of time before going and sitting on the bed. "I prefer it when you stand up for him."

"Excuse me?" The female's face twisted up in confusion.

"I'll tell you what I have to say another time. It's not for his ears, at least not yet." Gin place his arms behind his back. "As I was saying, I actually would turn down the offer if I could!"

"You can't!" Toshiro blurted out.

Momo suddenly clapped a hand over his mouth. "Shiro-chan! No antagonizing the monster!"

"Yes... don't antagonize the monster... and yet call the monster a monster..."

The female felt Toshiro wiggle lose and suddenly start laughing. "You told me not to antagonize him but called him a monster!"

Again, Momo slapped a hand over the boy's mouth, her face becoming pale. "What do you mean you would refuse if you could, but can't."

"Do you think I'm in the position to refuse the higher ups of the Gotei Thirteen."

The female blinked a couple of time, relaxing her grip on Toshiro again. "No, I guess not." It was then that the white haired child made another face at Gin and Momo found herself suddenly reaching out to grab him and pull him back so he wasn't facing Gin. "What do you think you're doing!"

Gin let out a sigh. "Do you want to know a secret?" The man stood up and walked over. Toshiro looked at him as well as Momo. "This is for her ears only." Toshiro let out a sigh before turning towards the wall to sulk. He leaned over and whispered so that Momo could hear him. "In case you haven't noticed Shiro-chan isn't acting like himself."

"How do I know I can trust you, because I don't."

"You don't _have_ to trust me on this one. I'm quite sure you can see it for yourself. So if you'll do me a favor, you'll get him out of my hair before I do something I would regret if I wasn't a psychopath."

Momo's face paled even more and she found herself grabbing Toshiro's hand and pulling him from the room. "Wait... Hinamori!"

"Are you crazy!" The female shook her head as she pulled him behind her. "If you were to push him anymore he would have killed you."

"No he wouldn't." The small taicho crashed into her as she stopped.

Letting go of his hand she turned to look at him. "What do you mean he wouldn't?"

"It isn't as if Ichimaru is a psychopath."

"Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm feeling all right. Nothing is the matter."

"You just called a man who is a psychopath not a psychopath!"

"Why do you think he's a psychopath?"

Momo's eyes widened before she stuck her hands at her sides. "Sheesh! He was known as a psychopath even before... even before... well, you know."

"I don't know."

"So nothing is bothering you?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"You're not acting like yourself." Momo watched as Toshiro simply gave her a blank look. "Shiro-chan... I know! Something is bothering you, so I'll cheer you up!"

"What... wait..." Toshiro felt his hand grabbed again and the girl was off dragging him behind her.


	25. Sweet, Sweet Candy

Toshiro found himself following behind Momo but not protesting the fact that she was dragging her behind him. " _I don't exactly want to go back to the division._ "

" _That's because you don't want to see Matsumoto. She'll haul you off to Unohana's._ "

" _Yes. Plus I just don't care what Hinamori's up to._ "The two shinigami stopped outside of the store, causing Toshiro to suddenly look up at Momo, blinking a couple of times. "Hinamori, why are we here?'

"Shiro-chan likes sweet things."

"Yes, but... no I don't." The small taicho let out a deep breath.

"Yes you do." Momo dragged the small boy into the shop with her and walked over to the counter and looked at the various sweets, letting go of his sleeve as he did so.

"Hey, Hinamori... what kind of chocolate does Kira like?"

This caused the fukutaicho of the fifth division to pause, before turning to glare at the boy. "I'm not shopping for Kira Shiro-chan."

"But have you gotten your chocolate for making chocolates yet this year?" Toshiro pointed at the stack of chocolates that was in the shop.

Momo blinked a couple of times. "No... but this is about..."

"You are going to give him chocolate this year, right."

"I always buy something for him, Abarai and Hisagi."

The boy held out his hand. "But you've got to make his bigger."

"Shiro-chan... you do realize what giving him a bigger chocolate means?"

"You and he are dating."

Momo's mouth dropped open, before she snapped her eyes shut. "Shiro-chan! We're not dating! And no, it doesn't mean dating but that someone has romantic feelings for another! And why would..."

"So? He likes you."

"As if you would know that! You're a little kid!" The female took a deep breath before turning back to the counter. Toshiro continued to look at the various chocolates. Momo finally came back over, a rather large paper bag in her hands. "Shiro-chan. I'm finished."

Toshiro glanced up. "Which chocolate do you think Matsumoto is going to give Ichimaru?"

The girl's eyes went wide, but instead of losing her temper she grabbed his sleeve and tugged him out of the shop. She then tugged him along until they came to a bank by the river. The female sat down on the grass, letting go of his sleeve. At first Toshiro found himself not moving, only to find her hand reaching up to tug on his sleeve. Reluctantly he sat down, only to find a piece of candy shoved into his mouth as he opened his mouth to ask her what was going on.

One finger reached up to his mouth, touching his lips. Momo spoke up, leaning close so she could hear the answer he would give her. "So, what is bothering you?"

"Nothing..." Toshiro frowned, his hands going back to his side. He swallowed the piece of candy, only to turn his head to see that the female shinigami was holding another piece of candy out to him. Reluctantly he took it and shoved it into his mouth as soon as the other soft candy was swallowed.

"Come on. Something is bothering you." The female dug through the bag for another piece. "I could try guessing what it is."

"As if you could." The boy glanced away, moving the candy to his cheek with his tongue. " _As if she would guess I've been doing something she found to be embarrassing when she did it ever so long ago._ "

"One of the things guys get nervous about is girls they like."

"Hinamori!"

"But you're to little to be liking girls."

"I'm not little!"

"But you haven't hit puberty yet, so you can't be liking girl's yet."

"You're damn right I haven't hit puberty!" Toshiro felt his cheeks heating up.

"Shiro-chan! You shouldn't use such language!'

Two teal eyes blinked a couple of times. "Sorry..." There was a pause of silence before he spoke up, his voice lowering to a whisper. "I don't care what anyone says. I don't like girls, because if I did that would mean I was a pervert like Kyoraku."

"Or your former taicho."

"Or him." Toshiro blinked a couple of times. "Hey!"

"What? I can't tell people not to talk about my former taicho in a negative manner yet you can?" Momo shook her head at the boy, frowning at the boy.

"No... I don't _want_ to talk about my former taicho. It's a close subject, all right. It's one more disappointment." Toshiro took two more candies that she handed him and shoved them into his mouth.

"Have you been thinking about your former taicho? Is that is what bothering you? My losing my taicho didn't remind you of him?"

"No. I wasn't thinking of him until you brought it up, so please stop talking about him."

"I wouldn't happen to be the reason your upset."

Toshiro found himself chocking on the latest piece of candy, before bringing a fist against his chest to knock it out of his throat and back into his mouth. "No... no. I'm not upset with you."

"Are you sure? I've over heard some people saying... well, taicho isn't happy with me which is why he's thinking of replacing me. I'm not good at what I do."

"No. You're not the best. You can be annoying at times, but who isn't. I'm not upset at all right now." Another candy went into his mouth.

"But you're acting strange."

"Am not!"

"You are too! There is something bothering you!"

"I'm not going to tell you that I'm..." Toshiro realized he had almost blurted out something he hadn't wanted to and snapped his mouth shut. He then took a deep breath as he turned his head away. "There is something that is bothering me, but it doesn't involve you and I _really_ don't want you finding out about it."

"Here." Momo shoved another piece of candy at him, causing him to look at her out of the corner of his eyes as his mouth turned down. He took the candy from her and popped it into his mouth before leaning back on the palms of his hands and watching the other side of the bank. The boy closed his eyes, allowing himself to relax.

**M**

Rangiku let out a deep sigh as she looked at the half stack of papers in front of her. She took a deep breath just as the door slid open. She glanced up to see her small taicho step into the room with Hinamori. "It's good to see you two getting along again."

"Sort of."

"Shiro-chan!"

Rangiku glanced back at the papers, only to hear a rather chipper voice from in front of her desk. "Hey, Matsumoto. What are you going to give Ichimaru for Valentine's Day chocolate wise?"

"Taicho..." The woman looked up, her eyes taking in the glint in the boy's eyes. "Taicho, have you been getting into valentines candy?"

"No. Not possible. 'cause it's not yet valentines so I don't have any of that stuff."

"Then why are you so hyper and why are you fine with Hinamori calling you _that_ name."

"That name? Oh." Toshiro turned to look at Momo. "It's Hitsugaya Taicho you know."

"Taicho..." Rangiku let out a deep sigh. "Why are you hyper?"

"Because I had candy."

"Where did you get candy from? Did you visit Ukitake Taicho?"

"No." Toshiro then pointed his finger at Momo. "It's her fault."

"Shiro-chan!" The smaller female shook her head while crossing her arms. "I just wanted to cheer him up because he was acting strangely. He was... he was making Ichimaru want to kill him."

The look on the boy's face suddenly faltered as Rangiku glared at him. "I told you to stay away from him."

"I... had... an... excuse!" Toshiro sung the words at her.

"Taicho..."

"Anyways, I wanted to try and figure out what is bothering him. The only thing I could figure out was that he's not crushing on a girl."

"What do you mean he isn't crushing on a girl?" Rangiku piped up. "He has a crush on Kurosaki Ichigo's little sister Karin-chan."

"Matsumoto!" The boy's cheeks suddenly puffed out.

"Shiro-chan hasn't hit puberty, so it isn't possible for him to like girls yet."

"See Matsumoto! What she said! It's not possible for me to like girls because I haven't hit puberty and I can't be a pervert because I haven't hit puberty. I mean it's not possible for me to have hit puberty because I don't like girls because that would make me a pervert. I mean..."

"Taicho!" Rangiku stood up and grabbed onto his shoulder. "Hinamori, I need to get taicho working on his paper work. So if you don't mind, we really need to be getting to work."

Momo frowned, but nodded her head and left, leaving a paper bag on Toshiro's desk. The boy suddenly piped up. "Don't worry, I'll go and get started."

The busty female watched the boy as he headed over and started in on his own stack of paper. She turned her head down and started back into her work. She paused though when a soft snoring sound came from the boy's direction. She glanced up before letting out a deep sigh. She got up and grabbed a blanket from the couch and walked over to cover the boy's shoulders.


	26. Wet Dream

Rangiku continued to work at her paperwork, eventually going and grabbing the papers that were on her small taicho's desk. She noticed the bag of candy and let out a sigh, snatching it off the desk and stashing it with her sake where she hoped he wouldn't be able to find it. She then sat down to finish the work. When she finally finished it was later in the afternoon and she stood up and walked over to the boy.

She shook his shoulder, causing him to startle from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes before sitting up. Toshiro looked to see if there was any paperwork to do, only to shake his head. "Why did you let me sleep for so long. My head hurts now."

"You looked like you needed it." Rangiku pulled him up. "Let's go get ourselves some dinner from the kitchens. "You're hungry, are you not?"

The young shinigami let out a grumpy sound before getting up. The woman's hand reached out to grab his arm, causing him to pause, still half asleep. Her hands reached up to straighten up his hair before giving him a light shove to get going. She then took a deep breath and followed him, watching as the boy walked in front of her.

After getting a couple of treys of food, the two headed back to their quarters and sat down on the wooden porch in order to eat the food. She watched as he ate his food, before going to the center yard to practice his swordsmanship. "You aren't going to go and train in the cave?"

"It's a bit late to go there as it's almost sunset." She watched as the boy continued to work on his steps before turning to look at the ceiling, her body relaxing.

"Matsumoto..."

"Hmm..."

"Are you ever going to get married?"

"You know, that isn't exactly a polite question to ask a woman." Rangiku let out a deep breath.

There was a short period of silence before the boy spoke up. "I mean, you and Ichimaru are eventually going to get married."

"Taicho..." The woman let out a deep sigh. "I'm having to examine our relationship."

"What does that mean?"

"That means..." Rangiku stared at him before shaking her head. "It's not something I can explain to you until you're in a relationship with a girl."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that."

"Uh, huh."

"I told you, I haven't hit puberty, so it is impossible for me to like a girl, which means it is impossible for me to be a pervert."

"Got it." The woman continued to watch until the boy stepped next to her. She looked at him and saw that he was sweating.

"I'm heading to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Wait... go take a shower first. You may be able to sleep easier." The woman heard him grumble, but then took a deep breath and headed off. Eventually he came back, the sweat washed off and went into his room, closing the door behind him. Rangiku stayed outside until she felt like going to bed herself, only to find herself startled awake early in the morning.

"Not again." The woman flung the top of her bedding away and hurried into the room next to hers. Again the boy was covering his eyes with his hands. She carefully walked over to the bed and uncovered his eyes. "We need to go talk to Unohana."

"No, please." The words chocked out of the boy's mouth.

"Come on. Sit up so we can get this taken care of."

"I just want to sleep Matsumoto."

"Taicho, I have to change the bedding and you have to change your clothes." Rangiku watched the boy sit up. She then pulled the covers away, pausing as she did so.

"Fine, I'm going to go change in your room. I'm going to sleep on the roof."

The woman let out a sigh, shaking her head, only to find herself freezing as she took a good look at the sheets. She found herself letting the sheets go before heading from her small taicho's room to her own. "Taicho!"

"Matsumoto!"

"I'm not letting you sleep in. We're going to go and see Unohana after you're done changing."

"Matsumoto!"

Rangiku blinked a couple of times, realizing the boy's cheeks were changing to a deep crimson color as he was half dressed in front of her. Carefully she stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her. The boy eventually opened the door. "I'm not going. I don't want anyone to know that I've been wetting the bed."

"You didn't wet the bed."

"I was wet Matsumoto."

"Taicho, you had a wet dream. You're growing up."

"Wetting the bed isn't part of growing up! You're supposed to _stop_ wetting the bed."

"Taicho... oh..." Rangiku grabbed the boy's sleeve and tugged him after her. "We're going. I'm not giving you an option on this."

"Matsumoto!" The boy's cheeks flushed up and he tried heading in the other direction.

"I will carry you over my shoulder if I have to. Don't make me do something both of us don't want to do." Rangiku watched as Toshiro turned to look at her, his teal eyes looking right at her. The boy finally let out a deep sigh and reluctantly followed the woman towards the forth division.

"What about the bedding?"

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it _after_ we get back. This is more important." The woman glanced back in time to see the boy flinch. "Really... this _is_ more important."

They arrived at the forth division and headed to Unohana's office. The third seat noticed that they were there, muttered off something in his notes before heading off to get the taicho of the division. The woman came into the office and sat down, her eyes taking in the fact that Toshiro was fidgeting in his chair. "I know that you aren't fond of coming here, so I'm going to ask what this visit is about."

"I'm _not_ wetting the bed."

Rangiku's face faltered before turning her head away. "Taicho..."

"What... I told you that I didn't want to come."

"Be truthful with me. Have you wet the bed Hitsugaya Taicho?" Unohana's voice caused the two to turn and look at the woman and the boy swallowed as her gaze got to him.

"Yes... but it isn't that big of a deal. Matsumoto promised not to tell anyone, so I don't get why we're here."

"How many times?"

"No! That's not fair!"

"Actually, Unohana, we're here about something else."

"No we're not!"

"He wouldn't have brought it up if it hadn't been quite a few times. How many times?"

"Four! All right!"

"You don't need to yell Hitsugaya Taicho."

"Actually, it's only three. Today's incident was a wet dream." Rangiku shook her head. "I'm sorry about this, but I really need you to talk to him about this."

"They're the damn same thing!" Toshiro snapped, his fists balling up.

"Actually, they're not." The corners of Unohana's mouth suddenly turned up. "It is quite common for boys to have wet dreams as they get older."

"That can't be. You're supposed to grow out of wetting the bed as you get older and I _stopped_ wetting the bed _long_ before Hinamori did." Toshiro took a deep breath. "And yeah, I know I've been wetting the bed, but.."

"Only three of the four times." Unohana shook her head, her smile deepening from amusement. "The fourth time had nothing to do with bladder problems."

"Then what the hell was the stuff today!"

"The stuff that allows males to make babies."

The forth division taicho's word's caused the boy's skin to suddenly pale. "What?"

"Exactly what I said Hitsugaya Taicho. You're hitting puberty, so your body is making the adjustments you need to in order procreate. It's as simple as that."

"I'm _not_ a pervert! I _don't_ like girls! And I absolutely am _not_ hitting puberty!"

"Taicho! Please!"

"And talking about making babies! That is absolutely..."

The boy suddenly stood up and opened the door to leave. It slammed shut, while Rangiku blinked a couple of times. Unohana frowned. "I don't think he's quite ready for the sex talk."

In the meantime, Toshiro flash stepped away, causing a few of the nurses to startle as he hurried by. He then kept going, until someone's voice called out to him. "Hitsugaya Taicho. Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

The boy paused, turning to see that Hisagi, Kira and Renji were staring at him. Renji let out a laugh. "You aren't looking for Rangiku."

"No... she's at the forth division. And I haven't wet the bed or had wet dreams."

Kira blinked a couple of times. "Hitsugaya Taicho, you do realize that you said that out loud, right?"

The child taicho's cheek's suddenly flared up. "I _didn't_ say _anything_."

"Yes. You did." Renji spoke up. "You clearly said that you've been wetting the bed as well as having the wet dreams."

"They're the same damn thing and I haven't! I said I wasn't!" Toshiro became more flustered.

"Uh-huh, sure."

"Renji..." Kira shook his head.

The small taicho's shoulders suddenly tensed up. "I'm not making damn babies!"

"Wait..." Hisagi shook his head. "If you think that those are the same thing, then why are you saying _that_. If they are the same thing you shouldn't know that."

"Shut up!"

"He just doesn't want to admit that his body is making the changes needed to be interested in girls."

"Unlike you Abarai, I am _not_ a pervert." The boy then turned and hurried off.

Renji shook his head. "That was unusual."

"Is Hitsugaya Taicho feeling all right and should we tell our taicho about this odd behavior of his?"

Hisagi let out a deep sigh. "I'll talk to my taicho. I haven't a clue what has gotten into Hitsugaya Taicho though."


	27. Naivity

Rangiku headed back to the division and got to work on cleaning up her small taicho's bedding. She then headed to the office and waited for him to get back to the office. She glanced up as soon as she felt his reiatsu and saw that his face was twisted up in frustration. He sat down, picking up his brush with his small hand.

The woman stood up and headed to the door. She heard Toshiro's chair suddenly scrape against the floor and she found herself turning her head in time to see him glaring at her. "Don't worry. I'm going to go and get you some tea so that you can relax. I'll be back as soon as I make it. I have a note for you from Unohana. There are some things she wants you to do."

Again the boy flinched. "I'm not sick."

Rangiku took a deep breath. "It's to keep you from getting sick and there are also some ideas she has to make it so you don't have problems at night."

"Go away."

The woman let out a deep sigh before heading to the kitchen. She placed a pot of water on to boil and grabbed the small container of tea leaves. She soon headed back to the office and closed the door behind her. She set the tray down on the desk before pouring her small taicho a cup of tea and handing it to the boy. "Why don't you sleep with me tonight?"

"What!" Toshiro's voice cracked. The next thing she knew he was standing up, knocking over his chair. The door to the office slammed open and the closed, causing her to let out a deep sigh. However, he came right back in, closing the door behind him. "I can't believe I walked out like that..."

"You're stressed out. You've always slept better when you've spent the night with me."

"I'm not a little kid you know!"

"I know that. If it makes you feel better, Hyorinmaru can go between us. That will solve the problem, right?"

"Solve the problem? Hyorinmaru isn't a stuffed animal!" Rangiku's hand reached up and touched her mouth, stifling a giggle. "It's not funny!"

"You misunderstood me... and no, I'm not going to explain my comment to you. Trust me on this one. Plus, you know I won't tell anyone. I also told you you're free to use my room."

"You aren't mad at me still for going through your jewelery and makeup? Because... well..."

"Fill free to use any of it. I don't mind." Rangiku took a deep breath. "Sleep with me tonight. I haven't been sleeping well either."

"Well... yeah. You seem to know exactly when I wake up from..." The small boy took a deep breath. "All right. I don't like it, but all right."

The two continued their work, going their separate ways for the rest of the day. Matsumoto spent the time having a few drinks with Nanao before coming back. The door to her room was open and the light on and she crept forward and slid the door open in hopes that the small taicho would be asleep. Instead he was sitting on the bed, dressed in only his sleep ware. Hyorinmaru was clutched in his hands, pressed against his chest.

"Perhaps you should use the restroom before we go to bed. This will give me a chance to change before you get back."

The boy blinked a couple of times before swinging his legs over the side of the bed, leaving the blade on the bed. He then left the room without much of a question. Rangiku shut the door and changed into her own sleep ware. She then walked over to the bed, her hand brushing across Hyorinmaru. "Such a precious child. Protect him for me, will you Hyorinmaru. As if you could hear me. When would be a good time to tell him. Not now, as he's obviously upset about something."

The door slid open then and Toshiro slipped back into the room, quickly moving to the side of the bed closest to the wall, tucking Hyorinmaru close to himself as he lay down. Rangiku pulled the covers over his shoulders before turning off the light. Soon the boy's breathing indicated that he was asleep, not to mention completely relaxed. She soon fell asleep, only to be woken up the sound of someone outside her and her taicho's room.

Sunlight filtered under the door frame and her eyes took in the small taicho still sleeping on the bed next to her. Nothing had occurred during the night. She heard someone call out her captain's name and she sat up and hurried to the door, sliding it open. She blinked a couple of times upon seeing that Hisagi was next door trying to get her taicho's attention. He heard the door slide open and turned his head towards her.

"Why are you here?"

"My taicho want's to see Hitsugaya Taicho in the ninth division offices today. I went to your office, but for some reason he isn't there. Which is strange because he is usually there by this time. He's also not answering when I knocked on the door to his quarters."

Rangiku quietly slid the door shut. "Actually, taicho's been having problems sleeping at night so he stayed the night with me."

Hisagi stared at her for a short period of time then took a deep breath. "Have you also noticed that he's been acting strangely? Actually, do you know exactly why he's not been sleeping at night?"

The busty female frowned at the man. "I'm not sure if that is any of your business."

"It's a little hard for it not to be any of my business when he blurted it out in front of Abarai and Kira. That's one of the things my taicho want's to talk to him about."

"You..." Rangiku felt her chest tightening. "Why did you have to go to your taicho instead of me?"

"Because..." The fukutaicho of the ninth division paused. "You _do_ know what he blabbed to us, right? "

"Of course I know!" The woman's tone of voice became louder.

"And if you didn't know would it have been appropriate to tell you?" Hisagi's entire body tensed up.

"Of course! I mean, he's..." Rangiku's mouth snapped shut. She carefully opened the door back up and let out a sigh of relief upon realizing that the boy was still asleep. She shut it again, only to hear the other fukutaicho speak from behind her.

"He's what? Your taicho? That's not enough here. Even if you were his mother I would have a problem telling you about this."

The busty female's eyes narrowed at the dark haired shinigami. "Let's say I was his mother. Why would it be a problem telling me something was bothering my own son?"

"Shouldn't that be obvious?" Hisagi watched as Rangiku continued to glare at him before letting out a sigh and looking away. "Fine. The issue is whether or not he would feel comfortable talking to you about said subject matter since you're female. This is stuff guys talk about around girls you know, even if the person is their own mother. You should know that quite well."

The woman crossed her arms across her busty chest. "No. You're right. I just wish I could do more for him. I'll tell him that he needs to head over to your division when he wakes up. Leave though before he wakes up and don't let anyone know he's sleeping in my room right now."

"Hai, hai."

After the fukutaicho of the ninth division left, Rangiku found herself letting out a deep sigh before closing her eyes.

**M**

Toshiro walked into the ninth division's area, his body tense as he wasn't sure what Kensei wanted with him. Someone noticed that he was standing in the entrance, his hands behind his back. "Taicho told us to pass on the message that he is in one of the small meeting halls, the one next to the news staff room."

"I see..." The boy walked quietly towards the room he had only been to a few times but knew the location of very well. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door frame. "You wished to see me Mugurama."

"You know... you can call me Kensei-san."

"Murgurama-san..."

"No... Kensei-san." The man paused his legs crossed as he sat in the chair. "Close the door behind you. This is a private conversation between you and me."

"About what." The small taicho slid the door shut.

"Originally it was just going to be about what kind of class we were going to be teaching at the academy, but my fukutaicho brought up an interesting conversation the two of you had." The man watched as the boy flinched, before glancing at the door as if he was going to bolt. Kensei narrowed his eyes. "Don't you dare bolt on me. I won't only hunt you down until I find you, I won't hesitate to tan your hide until you listen. This isn't something you should be running away from."

"I _haven't_ hit puberty."

"We're having this conversation whether you've hit puberty or not, so sit."

"Excuse me?" Toshiro's eyes widened. "What do you _mean_ we're having this conversation whether or not I've hit puberty?"

"Because eventually you're going to hit puberty."

"I am not!"

The man paused. "Fine then. You're never going to hit puberty, but those your age will. You should at least know what goes on. Sit."

Toshiro let out a deep sigh before sitting down in a chair at the opposite end. He glared at the man. "All right Muguruma. Talk."

"First, call me Kensei-san." The man watched as the boy's face suddenly flushed red. "It's all right. We're not talking as captains here. We're talking as a mentor and the mentored."

The boy's mouth opened forming a circle as he tried to speech. He finally stammered out the first sound to the man's first name, finally giving up. "I can't."

"Hmm... so you do have a serious problem with calling everyone by their first name." The man folded his arms across his chest, his mouth twisting up into a frown.

"There is nothing wrong with the way my granny taught me to address people!" The boy's cheeks flushed again.

"Say what?"

"I said what I meant! My granny taught me to respect my elders. I'm not blind to the fact that everyone is older then me or that I'm not close to. Calling you by your first name would be highly disrespectful."

"Disrespectful? You call everyone by their last name regardless of rank. You don't bother to attach taicho to any ones name. It's kind of like Ichigo really. He could afford to be polite."

Toshiro stood up, the palms of his hands slamming down. "Don't talk about Kurosaki like that! Anyways, calling anyone in the Gotei Thirteen by their title makes no sense at all. Not when..."

Kensei's eyes narrowed. "You stopped. And no, I wasn't dissing Ichigo there. The two of you could take a few lessons from each other about when its appropriate to use ones titles and not. I've given you permission to use my first name Toshiro. That means I consider the two of us to be close. Also, we're in a private setting."

The man watched as the boy sat down, glancing at the man. "Still, calling you by your first name doesn't seem right."

"Good grief... it's just a name. I mean, what would you feel comfortable calling me in a private setting?" Toshiro frowned, glancing away. "Oh come on... just spit it out. I don't care if you call me Ken-chan either, though the problem with that is there's already a Ken-chan in the Gotei Thirteen."

"I'm not that little!" The boy's cheeks puffed out.

"Fine. Tell me what you want to call me."

Toshiro's mouth opened and closed his mouth, glancing away as he did. Finally he let out a deep breath. "Oji-san..."

"I'm not old enough..." Kensei paused, frowning. "No... now that I think of it with your age range oji-san isn't an inappropriate thing to call the adults around you. Actually, I'm surprised that you don't use it more often. I've heard from Shinji himself that you're ultra polite."

"Protocol."

"I see." The man took a deep breath. "Back on the subject of puberty..."

"We didn't finish talking about what I'm supposed to call you."

"Oji-san is all right in private settings. When protocol is needed you can call me by my last name."

"I need to think about that."

The man let out a sigh. "Then we'll put that conversation on a hold and move onto our next one. Puberty." He watched as the boy leaned back in a chair and wrinkled his nose at him. "As I said, whether you ever hit puberty or not you need to know what goes on."

"Fine... whatever." The boy crossed his arms across his chest. Kensei then began to list off the changes that a boy's body went through as their body developed, watching as Toshiro's mouth twitched every so often. When the man finished he spoke up. "Then it isn't possible for me to have hit puberty."

"And why is that?"

"I don't have a problem with acne and I didn't grow any hair on my body,"

"They're signs of puberty. Not everyone has them. The major sign really is when a boy's started having wet dreams."

"Such phenomenon isn't normal."

"Excuse me?" The man shook his head at the boy.

"Why would males end up wetting the bed and girls don't?"

Kensei found himself paling before pinching his nose. "What goes on for girls... lets just say that we've got it easy. You don't _want_ me to explain to you what their bodies go through, other to say that's why girls get big busts."

"Is that why Kurosaki's no longer flat chested?"

The taicho of the ninth division felt the corner of his mouth twitch. "You're referring to Ichigo's sister here, right?"

"As if I'd be referring to the substitute. Guy's not having flat chests is weird. Which by the way, is something else I didn't go through for any period of time."

"Toshiro... I told you it's a sign. Also, now you've got me with a disturbing mental picture of Ichigo in my head."

"What do you mean?"

Kensei felt the corner of his mouth twitch again. "What were we discussing?"

"About whether or not Kurosaki..." Toshiro's face paled and then garnered a green pallor. The corner of his mouth began to twitch.

"Serves you right for putting the picture in my head."

The small taicho's head suddenly darted to the ground and his voice became loud. "Why the hell do I need to know all of this! This stuff about hitting puberty is absolutely disgusting!"

As Toshiro began his words the door slammed open, causing him to freeze in said position. "Kensei! Why'd you have to go and disappear! Ahh! It's the kiddy taicho!"

"Mashiro..." Kensei felt the corner of his mouth twitch a third time. "Please close that door. In case you haven't noticed I'm speaking to a captain right now." The door closed with her still on their side. "Mashiro! This is a private conversation between two captains!"

"It doesn't seem like a private conversation between two captains. The two of you aren't talking about Gotei thirteen matters. Plus... the entire division knows what the conversation is about now. Why are you talking about puberty stuff with another captain?"

"Mashiro!"

"Why's he even here? Huh, huh, huh?" The female bounced over to the small taicho. "Hey, why is the kiddy taicho crying?"

Kensei's mouth twisted up into a frown before hurrying over to see what Mashiro was talking about. The man reached a hand behind his head to rub his hair, watching as a few tears fell onto the boy's hands. "Seriously... this is not my day. Mashiro... got get some tea and snacks. And don't you _dare_ tell anyone that you saw Hitsugaya Taicho in this state. Do you understand me?"

"Hai!" The female saluted before turning to head out of the room.

The ninth division taicho shook his head. " _Something is really off for the kid to be doing this in front of me._ "


	28. Noesis

Kensei sat on the edge of the table, biting the inside of his mouth as he watched the small taicho. " _Exactly how long has he been keeping everything in?_ " The man carefully touched the boy's forehead with the back of his hand. "Well... at least we know you don't have a fever, so we know that you've been stressing yourself out."

"I have not!" Toshiro's small hands gripped the seat of his pants.

"At least tell me what you're upset about." The man glanced at the ceiling, but got no answer. He then let out a sigh and reached his hand out to ruffle the boy's hair. "I'm sorry that Mishiro barged in like this. Why are you so worried that everyone is going to think you've hit puberty?"

"Because they'll say I'm a pervert."

"Say what?" Kensei shook his head. " _Please tell me this isn't another bit of his strange logic."_ The man's hand tapped the desk."Explain."

"If I hit puberty then I'll like girls, and if I like girls then I'm a pervert."

" _It is some more of that insane logic of his!_ " The ninth division captain let out a groan and placed one of his hands on his forehead. 'Your logic doesn't compute."

"Yes it does!" The boy's head suddenly jerked up, the tears stopping.

" _Great_... _he's in one hell of a mood today._ " The man let out a deep sigh. "No... it doesn't."

"Yes it does!"

"I guess then you could say that all girls who like guys are perverts as well."

"Say what?"

"The logic has to work both ways, doesn't it?" Kensei watched as the boy stopped and thought about the whole thing carefully.

"That does make sense."

"Of course it does."

"Matsumoto is obviously a pervert."

The ninth division taicho felt his jaw drop. " _Is there no reasoning with him?_ " The man shook his head. "Say what? I'm not following your logic here."

"Matsumoto is always hugging me from behind, wearing provocative clothing and making Hisagi do her work for her. She's the only girl I know of who likes someone... Ichimaru... and she's also the only pervert I know that is female."

"You know Lisa."

"I've never seen her do anything perverted."

" _I can't believe this is going this way. It's like reasoning with... oh great. Father like son._ "

"I'm back!" Mashiro came through the door, slamming it open again. She carried a trey on top of a box.

"Shut the door Mashiro." Again the door slammed.

The female set down the trey. "So what are we talking about right now?"

"You're not a part of this conversation."

"We're discussing the fact that anyone who likes anyone is a pervert."

"How so?"

"Matsumoto likes guys and is a pervert."

"I like guys and I'm not a pervert."

"Say what?" Kensei felt the corner of his mouth twitch. "You very much are a pervert!"

"I'm a self pervert Kensei, you know that."

Toshiro frowned, blinking a couple of times. "What does self pervert mean?"

"I enjoy touching myself!"

Kensei watched as Toshiro's eyes went wide. The boy then lifted his arms up, looking at them in panic before moving them to the sides of the chair as well as moving his legs so he wasn't touching himself. " _Is the kid mental?"_ The ninth division taicho waved his hand. "That's not what she means and you don't want me to explain what she means."

"Ehh... why not?" Mashiro spoke up. "Also... Lisa doesn't like guys and she's a pervert. Strawberry and you both say so."

Toshiro relaxed a bit. "So she isn't sexually attracted to anyone?"

"Oi... how are you able to say that someone is sexually attracted to someone without flinching?" Kensei shook his head at the boy.

"Isn't that the proper medical terminology."

"He has a point. Lisa though just happens to like erotica, particularly those involving two men" Mishiro stated as she opened up her box. Toshiro's face suddenly turned pale. She looked over at the small taicho. "Did I say something wrong?"

"I don't think he realized until now that it was possible for a male to be sexually attracted to another male, or a female to be sexually attracted to a female. That, or it is hitting home in a very bad manner."

"That's sick!"

"It is? I thought Kensei borrowed a lot of Lisa's Manga."

"I do not! And..." The ninth division taicho turned to see the horrified look on the small taicho's face. "Look... I'm not sexually attracted to males, let alone little boys. I'm attracted most definitely to the opposite sex."

"Really? If you're attracted to the opposite sex then play with my boobies."

Kensei watched as the pallor on the small taicho's face paled even more, the boy's jaw dropping. He slammed his elbow into the top of Mashiro's head. "I'm not going to do that because unlike you I'm not a pervert." Kensei paused, noting that the boy had at this action suddenly become paler. There was also a very confused look on the boy's face. "Oi... whatever is the matter?"

"I'm not hitting puberty because that means I would have to like girls. I can't like girls because that would make me a pervert. I don't like guys either for that matter."

"You talk about not liking girls a lot, so there must be some girl you like." Mashiro piped up, placing a finger on her lips."

"Mashiro!" Kensei turned to glare at the female. Instead the female took out some strange watch like device and put it on her wrist before coming over and placing one on the small taicho's wrist. "Mashiro... why are you giving him that?"

"Because its fun! And he was crying earlier."

"I wasn't crying." Toshiro looked at the device, frowning as he did so. "Is this some kind of new soul phone."

"Push a button and find out. It's really cool."

One small finger pushed a button and the device suddenly spoke, causing him to jump in surprise. " _Karakura red, transform!_ "

Quickly Toshiro removed the item from his wrist. "What the fuck!"

"I doubt you know what that word means any more then you know what the word pervert means."

"You don't like?" Mashiro frowned at Toshiro.

"Say the wrong thing and she'll throw a tantrum."

The small taicho glanced away. "It's not that I don't like it... "

"Then why did you take it off."

"I don't get it. Plus, it's obviously a toy and I'm not a little kid."

"Yes you are."

"What..."

"You are a little kid. I'll explain the whole super hero thing to you."

"Mashiro!" Kensei snapped the words out. "We're trying to discuss other things!"

"Super hero..." Toshiro blinked a couple of times. "Is this some sort of game?"

Kensei placed a hand on his forehead while Mashiro began to blabber about various super heroes. "There is this super hero that can fly through the air and shoot laser beams with his eyes."

"Is he some sort of shinigami I haven't heard about."

"No... this super hero is made up. There is another that has these metal claws."

"What exactly is so great about a super hero if they're made up?"

"Super heroes save the day no matter how bad things get." Mashiro held up two fingers for victory and stuck out her tongue while closing one eye.

A moment of silence occurred and Kensei tried to speak. "To forewarn you, when she gets started on..."

"So... they're like Kurosaki Ichigo."

Mashiro placed a finger on her mouth as she thought for a bit. "Strawberry would be a real life super hero I guess..."

"Tell me more."

"Oi..." Kensei shook his head at the two, but instead choose to sit down at the other end drinking the tea that his fukutaicho had brought to the room, eating a few snacks. The two were so wrapped up in the primarily one way conversation that they didn't hear the knock on the door, or Kensei asking who it is.

"Matsumoto Rangiku. I'm looking for my taicho."

"Come in." The man glanced over at the two, noting how focused the taicho seemed to be with what Mashiro was telling him.

"Did you succeed in talking to taicho about what you needed to talk to him about?"

"I was able to talk to him about the most important thing, though it didn't go as well as I would have liked. I still need to talk to him about what kind of class we're going to talk. Mashiro's changed the subject to super heroes."

"Super heroes... taicho's never been interested in that kind of thing before."

"I think his interest got perked when he and Mashiro came to the same conclusion that Ichigo is a real life super hero, though the kid hasn't gotten his powers back. Kind of like how some of those super hero stories end when they want to cancel the series really."

"Hm... well, it's nice seeing him taking some kind of interest in something his age group is interested in. That's the first positive we've had in awhile."

Kensei's voice lowered. "Well... on the positive side he's also managed to forget the fact Mashiro burst into the room during the middle of our conversation at a very bad moment."

"So that was what that was about. Thank you for forewarning me." Rangiku took a deep breath and then spoke up. "Taicho... it's lunch time."

Toshiro glanced up at his fukutaicho and then at the clock on the wall. "Sorry... I have to get going. Perhaps we could continue this conversation another time?"

"Really!"

The boy's head tilted to the side. "I guess so. It's rather interesting."


	29. A Mother's Worry

Rangiku found herself fidgeting as she waited for her small taicho... her son, to come back to their division in one piece. " _This is worse then before I knew he was my son for sure and that was bad. And I'm not even worrying about him for the same old reasons. So far the conversation hasn't gone well with him._ "

Around lunch time she stood up and headed to the ninth division to bring the boy back. The busty female looked up at the various members and couldn't help but notice that a bit of gossiping was going on. As she walked the halls, she caught a few phrases that they weren't careful with keeping quiet.

"It's about time that the kid hit puberty."

"Taicho talking to Hitsugaya Taicho about puberty issues is so cute."

Rangiku let out a deep sigh, knocking on the door to the room she had been told to go to. When she went in, she found herself quite surprised at what she saw and while she was a bit worried, she found some of it placated by the fact Kensei at least tried to keep things as calm as possible. Understandably that wasn't an easy thing to do.

Plus, there was something she never thought she'd ever see. Toshiro was taking an interest in something that he normally would have brushed off as being childish thanks to Mashiro, so some of the frustration she had with the female was abated by the fact she had honestly helped make strides in a particular direction.

As they left though, she couldn't help but notice that her small taicho pick up on the fact many of the division members were looking at him. While none of the gossip that had occurred while she went through the halls went on anymore as they passed by, some of the division members waved their hands at the boy.

Once they were out Toshiro let out a deep sigh of relief as they continued back to their division. He then looked up at her. His bright teal eyes were wide with the curiosity he had when he normally had some sort of question. "You wish to ask me something?"

"Is Mugurama interested in the same sex?"

Rangiku's jaw dropped. "Where did that come from?" She then paused, watching as the boy's face turned red and he opened his mouth to say something, only to have nothing come out. 'Perhaps this conversation should wait until we're someone private? We're back at the division, so lets grab our lunch and head back to the office, all right?"

"Umm... sure."

Upon getting to the office they closed the door. They then went and sat on the floor near the coffee table. "So... how did that come up."

"Kuna-san said... she said that if he was attracted to the opposite sex... he should... he should..." Toshiro paused, his head darting down before pointing his eating utensil at Rangiku's chest."

"I see. That would have made him a pervert."

"What does..." Toshiro's head darted up his head again. "No... I want an answer to my question. Is he attracted to the same sex?"

"No."

The boy let out a sigh of relief. "That's good. I don't know what I was worrying about. And yet for some reason its still worrying me for some reason."

Rangiku frowned, before setting her utensils down. "I know you're not going to be comfortable with me saying this, but it has to do with the fact... well, it has to do with the fact your uncomfortable enough around other males without having to worry about whether they're going to hit on you or not."

"Hit on me?"

"Flirt with you taicho." The busty female picked up her spoon. "You had another question for me."

"What does the word pervert mean?"

"Didn't he explain that to you?"

"No... he said that I don't know what the word means anymore then I know what the word fuck means."

"Please tell me you didn't use the word fuck in front of another taicho."

"It's Kuna-san's fault." Toshiro glanced away. "She's the one who told me to push the button on that strange thing and it talked to me. I thought it was a new kind of soul phone."

"I'm not quite following, but I take it that you were rather taken a bit aback." Rangiku let out a deep breath. "I guess you do know a lot of bad words without knowing what they actually mean."

"You make it seem as if I have a very bad habit of cursing."

"Well... no. But you do when you're angry, really really angry, you end up spouting off words you've heard other people say when they get mad."

"So what do they mean?"

Rangiku took a deep breath. "Well, you are old enough for me to explain these things to you. Fuck means to have sex with someone."

"Wait... so when someone says fuck you in battle they mean they want to..." Toshiro's face paled.

"Um..." The female frowned. "I'm sorry I made you think of that."

"Well what else am I supposed to think of? I'm also..."

"That should possibly be a good deterrent for you to not use the word." Rangiku sighed. "Also... the last thing I need is for you going paranoid on me."

"I..." Toshiro leaned on the table in frustration.

" What do you think a pervert is?"

"I'm the one who asked the question Matsumoto."

"I want you to tell me what you _think_ it means before I tell you what it does mean."

"Kyoraku?"

"But why is he a pervert?"

'He's a womanizer."

"Why do you say he's a womanizer?"

"His fukutaicho says so."

Rangiku let out a deep sigh. "Do you even understand what it means to be a womanizer?"

"He likes lots of women?"

"So that's where you got the idea that a pervert is someone who likes girls." The female moved her hand so the palm was facing up. "It has to deal with how a person treats others. Take for example you worrying whether or not Kensei is gay... interested in the same sex to be exact. There are certain ways that you don't like being touched or look at, social norms. A pervert will go and say things they shouldn't and do things they shouldn't. Said things are all of a sexual nature."

"But I've accidentally done some things in the past."

"Being an accidental pervert is different then being an intentional one. Sometimes its cute as well."

Toshiro flinched, before looking away. "Cute? What guy wants to be cute?"

Rangiku let out a deep sigh. "You'll get it eventually."

The boy paused before turning towards her with a rather innocent look on his face. "If saying fuck you isn't a good thing insult wise should I tell someone to go and fuck themselves?"

"Say what?"

"I think I got what Kana-san says when she says she likes touching herself."

The busty female felt her face pale. "No... you don't get it. That's mild compared to what you're suggesting. _Very_ mild."

"Then it would be a good insult."

"Taicho... if I ever catch you using that kind of language outside of battling the enemy I will not only tan your hide, I'll wash your mouth out with soap as well as ground you to your room not allowing you to do anything but sleep and eat for a full week. Do you understand me."

"You're not my mother, so you can't do that stuff." Toshiro watched as Rangiku flinched. "But since it honestly bothers you I will do my best not to use that phrase. Is it really that bad."

Rangiku felt the corners of her mouth twist up. "Yes... it's that bad."

"I see..." Toshiro frowned. "You know, I wish someone had told me what all those bad words actually mean. I don't think it is a good thing that I feel comfortable using them even when its just when I get very mad."

"Taicho... before now you really weren't old enough for anyone to explain these things to."

"Really... it's rather self explanatory. I feel a lot more comfortable with this conversation then the conversation about me hitting puberty."

"By the way, do you now understand that it is all right to like girls?" Rangiku watched as the boy suddenly paled, his eyes wide in horror. He stood up, dismissing himself as he felt ill and would be going to bed early, to which she reminded him that he was staying in her room. When he was gone she let out a deep sigh. "Good grief... at least he's acting more like his normal self right now. I hope things get back to normal with him soon."


	30. Anti Climatic

That night Toshiro stayed with Rangiku again and slept with no problem. He woke up before her, causing her to open her eyes in a groggy manner. "Taicho?"

"I'm going to go and finish taking care of today's paper work."

"So you can take a nap earlier then usual?" The words came out of the woman's mouth uninhibited.

"No. I want to talk to Kuna again. We never finished our conversation about heroes." Toshiro nearly jumped out of his skin as Rangiku sat up and looked him right in the eye with a look of utter surprise. "What? Something the matter?"

"You're actually going out of your way to socialize with someone?" The busty female shook her head in disbelief.

"I actually mentioned in front of you yesterday that I wanted to continue the conversation she and I were having." A frown spread across his face upon seeing that she in turn was frowning at him. "No?"

Rangiku took a deep breath. "Taicho... do not keep her from her work. Kensei has enough problems with that as it is."

"I thought he didn't have to worry about that because his other fukutaicho does all the work in the first place?" This comment caused a smile to break across the woman's face as she let out a sudden chuckle.

"No... you're right."

**M**

Mashiro carried a large cardboard box to the room Toshiro and Kensei were using the day before. She dropped the box onto the table and began to pull out various papers and other craft material. She sat down and began cutting out hearts when a few hours later a knock came from the door. A frown came across her face as the person was interrupting what she was doing. "Shiro-chan-san?'

"I don't think you should use two suffixes." The child watched as her face twisted up into a pout.

"Why are you here? Kensei isn't here?'

"I finished my work and wanted to see if we could continue the conversation from yesterday."

Mashiro then pouted at her papers. "That's the only reason you're here?"

"Yes... is something the matter with that?"

"Good." The pout suddenly left. "I have stuff to do other then Kensei's stupid paper work or anything else of the sort. Want to help?"

"What are you doing?" Toshiro came over. "Valentines?"

"Duh! Valentine's day is only two days away!" Mashiro was pouting again.

The small taicho flinched. "It is?"

"Duh!"

"I don't think Matsumoto's made a valentine for Ichimaru yet."

"Why not?"

"Why not indeed."

"Indeed!"

"So... what do you want me to do?" Toshiro listened to her explanation for a bit and set to work, their conversation drifting to heroes and how the small taicho didn't understand the point of laser eyes. Mashiro's comment back was simply that it was cool and powerful and blew things up. His question back was how could one see if their eyes were reflecting light. There had to be a different and better power.

Eventually though Mashiro managed to change the conversation. "If Rangiku and Gin were to have a baby what do you think they would be like?"

"What?"

"What do you think they would be like?"

"If the child were a girl it would be like Rangiku, if they were a boy like Gin."

"Ah... how about Kyoraku and Ukitake?" Mashiro watched as he blinked a couple of times in confusion. "Mayuri and a donkey?"

"Do you know how babies are even made?"

"Mayuri makes them by combining things. How I don't know. I just know that's how he made his fukutaicho."

Toshiro glanced at the ceiling. "The first one would be twins like Ukitake's zampaktuo. The second would be a Chappy."

"Is that how Mayuri created Chappy?"

"I don't know. Sounds logical to me considering the fact the man can be such a..." Toshiro paused then. "It's another word for donkey that I am quite sure Matsumoto wouldn't want me to say. Donkey's also have ears like bunnies and Chappy's personality can be a pain in the neck like a Donkey, not to mention she's also strong like a donkey."

"How about a helicopter and an apple."

The small taicho frowned. "Why don't you come up with this one?"

Mashiro glanced at the ceiling. "Since helicopters are like dragon flies I'm going to say flying dragonfly apple pie. Sounds yummy actually." She glanced at the ceiling. "How about Kensei and a banana?"

The two didn't notice the person they were talking about coming into the room. "Easy... clones of the sixth division taicho."

"What?" Both Toshiro and the green haired fukutaicho startled, turning to look at Kensei who had a rather horrified look on his face. " _Why_ would I and a banana equate clones of Byakuya?"

" _Anything_ plus a banana would equate a clone of Kuchiki." The words blurted out of the small taicho's mouth."

" _What?"_ The older taicho's voice strained. " _What_ exactly are you two doing?"

"We're making Valentine's." Mashiro held up her rather messy Valentine that had his name on it. "This is absolutely not for you."

"I mean, _what_ are you two talking about?"

"We were talking about super heroes again." The corners of Toshiro's mouth twisted up a bit.

"After that."

"What kind of child certain people and things would make if the taicho of the twelfth division combined them."

"Kensei! Did you know that you get Chappy by combining Mayuri and a donkey?"

The taicho of the ninth division's jaw dropped. Toshiro then went into his explanation about how it would work which made absolutely no sense at all but for some reason made perfect sense to the two in front of him. He frowned at the two, wanting to shake his head but knowing that the small taicho would pick up on his discomfort. "Why is it that me plus a banana equals Byakuya clones?"

The small taicho blinked a couple of times. "You don't know?"

"Know... I don't."

"Anything plus a banana equals clones of him."

"What..."

"He thinks bananas make good prizes because they're nutritious. So it makes a lot of sense." Mashiro's comment made Kensei mentally slap himself.

" _Exactly... no, I don't want to know what these two are thinking. Actually... did_ _Gin_ _ever think like this? Shinji has more experience with_ _that_ _brat._ " Again he mentally slapped himself. " _No... Hitsugaya Taicho is not a brat despite the fact_ _that_ _person was one. He's..._ " Kensei folded his arms across his chest watching the two as they went back to their conversation. " _No... he's a_ _normal_ _kid who unfortunately has an overly high IQ._ "

**M**

A cup of saki touched the table. "So that's my story about what happened this afternoon."

"Let me get this straight. Yesterday you were having problems with Hitsugaya Taicho absolutely not understanding anything about hitting puberty as well as what bad words mean..."

"Actually, I found out later on that Rangiku's actually been able to talk some sense into him. He's actually _trying_ to restrain himself when he says bad words." Kensei waved his hand.

"As I was saying..." Rose shook his head at his two companions. "... today you ended up having to babysit him?"

"If you were in his shoes would you rather choose between that child captain or my former third seat." Shinji swallowed his drink down.

"The one I'm dealing with any day."

"Neither... I've heard from my current fukutaicho that Hitsugaya Taicho can be just as bad as Ichimaru Gin at times." The curly blond shook his head again. "Seriously... whose going to be babysitting _that_ person when he gets out."

"I am." Silence fell over the small room. It was broken by a sudden knock on the door.

The three men turned to see the fukutaicho of the tenth and eighth divisions. "They said you were in here today Kensei. I thought I'd ask how things went with him."

"You aren't worried about leaving him alone?" The man frowned, folding his arms.

"Taicho is asleep... and also insisted that I actually get some time off and go drinking with Nanao. He gave an order."

"Yes... the kid is so like Gin it isn't funny." Shinji chuckled into his sake. "Come in and close the door."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Nanao glared at the man.

"It means he's _not_ like that man."

"Of course he's not like his father!" Another silence came over the room.

"Wait... what?" Rose's face suddenly paled. "He's... what!"

"Wait... I thought everyone."

"Sorry! Nanao's drunk!" Rangiku chimed in with a smile.

Kensei glared at the two women. "Hold it... shouldn't you be the one being apologized too?"

"Ran knows I can't hold my liquor, so I don't need to apologize." This statement caused Kensei and Rose to flinch.

Shinji waved at them. "By the way... if you were to take me and a banana what would you get."

"Not this stupidity again. It's bad enough... well, I didn't expect Kensei of all people to bring it up." The third division taicho shook his head.

Nanao blinked a couple of times. "Why would you want to make something from yourself and a banana?"

"That's not the point." Rose shook his head. "It's just some strange bit of conversation we were having continued off a conversation someone else was having."

The two females looked at each other. "Kuchiki Byakuya."

"Wait..." Kensei stopped short. "He was right?"

"Right about what?" Rangiku blinked a couple of times in surprise.

"That anything plus a banana would be Byakuya clones."

"Well, I wouldn't go so far as to say clones." Nanao shook her head. "That mans fascination with bananas is only on the same level as that mascot of his."

The bust female leaned forward, laughing as she did. "Who exactly came up with this conversational piece in the first place?"

"Your taicho and my fukutaicho." Kensei leaned back and stared at the ceiling.

"Well, Mashiro can come up with some strange things." Nanao shook her head. "However, I don't see Hitsugaya Taicho putting up with that kind of... well, any kind of childish nonsense."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "That's strange. He's the one who said that anything plus bananas would make Byakuya clones as well as Mayuri plus a donkey would make Chappy."

The two women looked at each other with worried looks. Finally they turned back with Nanao speaking. "Well... that is Hitsugaya Taicho's typical train of logic. However... its not like him to have such strange conversations. He's been... acting weird lately."

The third division taicho frowned. "Back though first too what you said about Gin being that boy's father?"

"I think Hitsugaya Taicho acting strangely is the more important conversation to have!" Nanao slammed her hands down onto the table hard.

Shinji let out a sigh. "Now, now. If we fill in Rose he might be able to better mentally handle the conversation."

The captain in question opened his mouth at first to agree, only to snap it shut to glare at the other blond taicho. Rangiku carefully filled him in on a few details before he shook his head. "Could Gin have something to do with why he's acting the way he is?"

"Can't be... he doesn't know." The fukutaicho of the tenth looked at the table, gripping her pant legs. "I have told him yet."

"That..." Rose paused. "Everyone though has noticed that this started when Gin got back, Hitsugaya Taicho acting out and not restraining himself when he normally would? It can't just be a puberty thing."

"It isn't. He's... well, he's hit that stage but he's been going through the others and while him hitting puberty accounts for some other things, it doesn't account for this." Rangiku glanced at the ground. "Taicho though can't possibly know. He honestly believes he died on a plain of ice and came to Soul Society."

"So that's why you've held off telling him the truth." The third division frowned.

"Do you think I'm wrong? It's a delusion he's made for himself. Breaking Momo's delusion has been painful."

"I don't think he'll react the same way as her though." Shingi held up a drink. "Their personalities are different."

Kensei raised an eyebrow. "Well, I for sure aren't looking forward to him finding out. The kids panic attacks are in their own right a nightmare."

A hand clapped over Rangiku's mouth. "Why didn't you tell me that he had one? I didn't mean to impose that on you."

The taicho of the fifth division frowned, folding his arms across his chest. "Ran-chan... how long has Hitsugaya Taicho had panic attacks."

"Since we've known him. They've always been... bad." Nanao suddenly passed out, hitting the table and startling the other two taichos. Shinji frowned. "Perhaps you two should take her back to her division? I'll walk Ran-chan home."

"That's..." Kensei glared at him, but didn't argue.

The man stood up and left. "I didn't think that his fukutaicho would pass out like that."

"She... normally she _can_ hold her liquor. I decided since I hadn't gone out for sake in awhile that I'd order myself an extra strong one, but..."

"Your orders got mixed up."

"I _can_ hold my liquor better then her and I _do_ tease her about it."

"Ran-chan... I've heard that you can hold your liquor better then a _lot_ of people and can even compete with a couple of the older taicho. Actually, I heard you've managed to out drink Ukitake."

"My taicho's still the last one standing in the end."

Shinji laughed then. "That's because the kid doesn't drink a drop."

"Oh, he has drunk sake before. For ceremonial purposes mind you. If there is one thing he's good about using his age for its for getting out of drinking mass amounts. Plus, Kyoraku may be a drunk but he doesn't honestly like the idea of my taicho drinking with as young as he is."

"More and more people are going to notice his odd behavior."

"I know, it's just..."

"Don't worry. The rumor he's finally hit puberty is going around and those who've noticed his odd behavior have decided to pass it off as that."

Rangiku frowned then. "No, not everyone. I can think of plenty who think otherwise."


	31. Completely Problematic

Rangiku arrived at the division and went straight to her room, sliding the door open and looked in upon the sleeping child. She was going to grab something to change in another place as to not wake him, but the boy stirred and then stared at her, rolling over onto his stomach and placing his chin on his arms. "Matsumoto?"

"I'm home taicho. Go back to sleep. I'm going to be getting my clothes to go and change."

"I'm sorry that you're having to leave the room and change." The boy's eye's closed.

"Do you promise not to open your eyes up until I tell you?"

"Why?"

"If you don't open your eyes then I can change in my room."

"All right."

There came then a shuffling as Toshiro turned over to go back to sleep while she grabbed her clothing and changed. When she was done she said something, only to receive no answer. Upon going over to the bed she heard a soft snoring sound. Smiling she crawled in and relaxed, falling into a deep sleep. The next morning she woke before he did and got up and changed quickly as she didn't know when he would wake up.

Unfortunately, she heard a sound from behind her as he woke and sat up just as she had completely removed her top. "I thought you were going to tell me when you were done."

Rangiku blinked a couple of times, the groggy voice causing her to look over her shoulder. "That was last night. I was _hoping I wouldn't wake you._ "

"Oh..." The boy blinked a couple of times before closing his eyes.

" _He's not phased by this?_ " The woman finished and turned around. "I'm sorry to make you feel discomfortable."

"For some reason it doesn't seem any different then when granny changed. Except you're not wrinkly. You're pretty." The boy blinked a couple of times. "But I wouldn't date you because I'm not interested in dating girls. They're icky. Except Karen. Plus you're old. But not old like granny. More like a mommy."

Rangiku laughed at his latest groggy response and without realizing it leaned forward to kiss his forehead, only to pull back with a frown. "Taicho... you have a fever."

"I feel fine."

"Why don't you go back to sleep? I'll handle things at the office today, all right?" The female pressed her lips together, wondering how much crazier things would get with her small taicho. Letting out a sigh she pushed him down onto the bed. "Behave."

She breathed a sigh of relief at the fact he didn't protest the fact she was putting him to bed and it seemed as if he quickly drifted off. She then headed to the office and got to work on the stack of papers. The sound of someone entering caused her to look up in a panic, only to realize that it was Hisagi and not her small taicho. "Need something?"

"I wish to apologize for what happened a couple of days ago with your taicho. This is the first chance I got to stop by."

"You mean the fact Mashiro blurted out to your entire division that taicho's hit puberty?"

"That... yes. I had the feeling that had gotten back to you as the rumors also have been traveling fast."

"Shuhei, I knew about it shortly after it occurred." Silence filled the room as the man stared at her. "Taicho honestly _forgot_ about the incident thanks to the same person who caused it."

"Mashiro-chan did that?" Hisagi shook his head at her.

"Actually, surprisingly enough taicho's actually acting his age around her with no problems what so ever. However, it might not just..." Rangiku paused closing her eyes. "I'm sorry. I really shouldn't get you involved." Upon opening them she saw that Hisagi was fidgeting. "Something the matter."

"The other day when I came to get him it seemed like you wanted to be his mother if I'm not mistaken."

"What ever is the matter with that?"

"It's not fair to him."

"Excuse me?" Rangiku's voice strained. "I'm not sure where you get off telling me something like that.'

"Hear me out." Hisagi waited for her to nod her head, though her lips were still pushed together and the look on her face made it clear that she wasn't happy with him. "Let's start off with the fact you are taicho and fukutaicho, which places you too in a compromising situation relationship wise. You're also single and not very responsible."

"I bet you wouldn't hassling me about this if I was his biological mother."

"I'd likely be giving you an even harder time."

"What ever for!"

"Simple. Hitsugaya Taicho's biological parents abandoned him."

"That's how you see it?" Rangiku's voice tightened.

"I don't see why you're getting upset about my statement. Fact is, Hitsugaya Taicho died and came to soul society. His parents should be dead by now, but no one has come looking for him."

"Maybe they didn't know where to look!"

"Really? He's a captain of the Gotei Thirteen. He's so well known that it isn't possible for them to not know where he is. He's practically under their noses."

"That..." Rangiku's voice lowered but remained tight. She glanced at the door way as some of the division members passed by. "Shuhei, could we talk about this further tomorrow. I'll take you out to dinner, or lunch if you prefer."

The man's mouth opened, then snapped shut before he looked away. "Rangiku, do you realize what tomorrow is?"

"If you have a date tomorrow then I can postpone. I just... I really need to talk to you about something and I really need your advice as a friend."

Hisagi took a deep breath. "I am free. That's not what I meant."

"What did you..." The busty female pulled short, her eyes widening upon seeing a small figure slip into the room. "Taicho..."

"I'm fine."

"Go back to bed."

"You're kind of busy I see, so I'll be going."

"It's a date though?" Rangiku asked, her voice pleading with him.

"Yes..."

"Date?" By this time Toshiro had arrived at his desk. His face twisted up in anger and his hands grabbed the first thing within range. The next thing the other two knew the ink pot came hurtling at Hisagi, hitting him in the arm. Ink splattered in different directions as well.

"Taicho!"

The fukutaicho of the ninth division's eyes went wide. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"It's... honestly, it will be my treat."

"Matsumoto!"

"Particularly to make up for this!"

"Matsumoto!"

Hisagi took a quick look at the small taicho and said something before he left the room. "There is something I wish to talk about tomorrow."

Rangiku then turned towards the boy, who was obviously livid with her. "Taicho!"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What? Going on a date?"

"He's _not_ Gin."

Rangiku flinched realizing that he used _that_ man's first name. "Taicho... who I _date_ or _don't_ date is none of your buisness."

"He's _not_ Gin!"

She then pointed to the door. " _Go_ to your room."

"Make me!"

"Excuse me?"

"You _aren't_ my mother."

"You know, I very well can wallop your bottom."

"I'll file a report."

"You'll file a report?" Rangiku raised an eyebrow. "How about I file a report directly to Yamamoto about you throwing things in the office as well as not remaining in bed after I told you when you have a fever. I _think_ I'll request punishment of him spanking you. I'm _quite_ sure that what ever spanking he gives you will be _far_ worse then any I could give you."

The white haired child fell for her bluff, a frown spreading across his face. "You wouldn't!"

"I think I will unless you get to bed."

"The paperwork..."

"Bed. You're grounded."

"But..." A glare caused the boy to flinch and turn to leave.

"And if I catch you out of your room I will make sure the head taicho tans your scrawny hide taicho!" Rangiku took a deep breath. " _That actually worked, but scaring him like that... that was just plain mean._ "

" _Drastic situations calls for drastic measures._ "

The woman went back to work, only to realize a couple of hours later that someone had stepped in. "Taicho... I know its you." The silence caused her to look up and see that the boy was staring at her in surprise. "You're wondering how I knew it was you? Well, I had the feeling you would try to sneak our. I told you..."

"Sentences."

"What?"

"I'll write sentences."

"And what sentence will you write?" Rangiku frowned, her eyes narrowing as she wondered what Toshiro was up too.

"I'll write 'I won't throw things at Hisagi Shuhei.'"

"Good. You do that. I expect pages and pages of these lines from you and your not to stop except for meals and bedtime. Do you understand me?" Toshiro nodded his head and slipped out of the room. " _That was too easy._ "

**M**

Rangiku showed up at the ninth division, causing Hisagi to jump. "You weren't expecting me."

The dark haired fukutaicho glanced away. "I'm not sure I should. Your taicho is... he seemed quite upset about the two of us going on a date."

"It's just a date between two friends."

"Rangiku, today is..."

"I don't care! I really need to talk to someone my age whose a male and a friend. Please! I said it would be my treat." The woman placed her hands together and gave him a look that caused him to look away as it was hard to resist. "I'll tell you why I'm acting the way I am about taicho. Please. I also need a break from him and I have something for you from him."

"You..." Hisagi let out a deep sigh before agreeing. They found themselves in a closed room and sat down. Rangiku handed him a stack of papers. "What is this?"

"Lines."

"I can tell that. Did you make your taicho do this as a form of apology?" One eyebrow raised up.

"No, he made the decision to give it to me and after arguing with me before I left he handed it too me to give too you." Rangiku placed her order.

"So you didn't look it over before you took it from him?" Hisagi flipped through the papers, muttering off an order as he did so.

"No." The man then turned the paper around and pointed to a line that said " _I hate Hisagi Shuhei_." Rangiku blinked a couple of times. "That little brat."

"And you want to be his mother." Hisagi leaned back and looked at the ceiling. "There are some other issues I hadn't thought about."

"Yes, but..."

"Again, hear me out." The man continued to look at his ceiling. "I'm not sure if you know how much of a pain he can be at times. Not always, but he is a very stubborn child. On top of this he may also have a crush on you, which could explain why he is acting out."

"No... he doesn't _have a_ crush on me." Rangiku shook her head at the man. The door slid open and their orders were placed on the table. After the waitress left she continued speaking. "That, that honestly would be too weird."

"Why? Because the two of you have a mother son relationship? The two of you aren't blood related and he's finally hit puberty. It is possible."

"That's because..." The female paled, her hands clutching. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Rangiku, please tell me you're not trying to shift your attention from that man onto your taicho. Despite the fact he's hit puberty he is _still_ a child."

"While I like the fact you are so protective of him you keep jumping to the wrong conclusions. Like the fact you said that his parents had to have abandoned him." The woman clenched her hands against her pant legs.

"Look... if this is about the callous remark I made I admit that it was callous. But it was also made in reflection to what Hitsugaya Taicho would think about his parents."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. You seem... you seem to actually have an idea of what taicho would think about... well, you have an idea about what his feelings towards his parents must be." Rangiku rubbed her bottom lip with her teeth in a nervous manner.

Hisagi glanced away. "No. Not really. You can't tell what is going on in a persons head. Look at my previous taicho and myself. You can guess though. My point of view on this comes from seeing how other kids from the Rukongai reacted to parental issues. Some could easily become a part of a family and a social circle while others struggled."

"How would a child react you think if they found out that the parent they thought abandoned them actually didn't?"

The man's eyes suddenly turned to look her in the face. "Where is this coming from? There is something you're not telling me isn't there?"

"Taicho..." Rangiku took a deep breath. "Taicho is mine and Gin's son."

There came a moment of silence as Hisagi stared at her in disbelief. He waved his hand at her and shook his head, a smile spreading across his face as if he thought she had made a bad joke. "Come on. I know you Rangiku. You wouldn't _ever_ abandon a child. Plus, if you had one wouldn't you know and have told us."

A frown spread across the busty woman's face and her voice tightened. "No. I wouldn't know. I mean, I know from Unohana that I had a child before. I thought it had been a miscarriage, but..."

"Rangiku... Hitsugaya died on a plain of ice. He's adamant about that! Why are you getting your hopes up?"

"Because taicho's inner wold is a plain of ice! Because I just have to go to the older captains to verify this, or Toshiro's own granny! I may not remember having my baby, but I knew the day I found him in the Rukongai that he was mine."

Hisagi glanced away again. "Damn it! Does he know?"

"Taicho... I haven't told him yet. I don't know how to tell him because I know he's built up this shell and I don't know how to break through so that he doesn't get to hurt too bad. I know he's going to get hurt."

"That's why you said it was weird the idea of him having a crush on you. If he doesn't know that could still be the reason why he reacted."

"No. He's mad because you're not Gin. Those were his own words yesterday."

The man's head snapped quickly so he could look at her. "Are you _sure_ he doesn't know?"

"I'm positive. I think its just taicho not being happy with the idea of change in this situation."

"I asked you yesterday if you knew what today is."

"Why? What does today have to do with anything?"

"Rangiku, today's Valentine's day." Hisagi watched as she placed a hand over her mouth and began to apologize to him. "Don't worry, you had your hands full so you lost track."

"Still... you don't owe me anything for this date on white day. I'm really sorry for messing up like this."

"Don't go there. You said this was a date as friends so I'll do something for you in return."

"Shuhei I'm not blind to your feelings for me."

The man glanced away. "Despite the fact you can't reciprocate said feelings and even if you do get back with him or someone else we are still at this point friends."

"I can't think of anything I need though. You're also always doing things for me anyways." Rangiku shook her head, feeling agitation. "I also forgot to go and hand out my valentines today. This..."

"Don't worry about it. How about instead of doing something for you I do something for your small taicho, maybe even get him out of your hair for awhile?"

"Shuhei... he hates you."

"And sometimes he actually does like me. I have to fix the problem of him being irritated with me anyways, otherwise he's going to be a pain to work with when I need too do so. I know him all to well in that regard."

"Yes... well, I'm not sure how well that one will go over."


	32. Irritation

He heard Rangiku moving about and for some reason despite the fact his head felt fuzzy he found himself sitting up and looking at her. The woman was changing but for some reason he found himself unfazed by the fact he just seen her not fully clothed. His mouth opened and the words came out of his mouth with no hindrance. "I thought you were going to tell me when you were done." He watched as the woman startled. " _Well... she did say she was going to tell me when she was done._ "

"That was last night. I was hoping I wouldn't wake you."

"Oh." Toshiro tried to keep his eyes open but found himself shutting them. " _That is nice of her. I'm guessing she's going in to do paperwork. Perhaps I should get ready to go in as well._ "

"I'm sorry to make you feel discomfort like this."

" _Discomfort? Why?_ " Toshiro found himself trying to open his eyes again and blurted exactly what he was thinking. "For some reason this doesn't seem any different then when granny changed. Except you're not wrinkly. You're pretty. But I wouldn't date you because I'm not interested in dating girls. They're icky. Except Karin. Plus, you're old. But not like granny. More like a mommy."

His eyes snapped shut again. " _Girls are icky..._ " He suddenly felt Rangiku move forward to kiss his forehead. " _Yes. Rangiku is like a mommy. I like this feeling._ "

He wasn't though happy with the fact she pulled away and his eyes opened in time to see her have a rather worried look on her face. "Taicho... you have a fever."

The next thing he knew she was tucking him into bed and she was telling him to behave. Instead of dozing off he found himself sitting up and pulling his uniform on. He got up then and headed to the office to do his paperwork. Rangiku was busy speaking with Hisagi about something so he felt he could sneak in without her noticing he was even there. However, what ever conversation she was having with the man was cut short. "Taicho..."

"I'm fine."

"Go back to bed."

Toshiro looked up in time to see a rather exasperated look on Shuhei's face. "You're kind of busy I see, so I'll be going."

"It's a date though?"

"Yes."

"Date?" Toshiro looked up from his desk, the panic he felt causing his aching muscles to tense up. " _Tomorrow is valentine's day. Tomorrow..._ " The boy's hand reached out to grab the ink pot from the desk and flung it at Shuhei. " _Go away you! You're not Ichimaru!_ "

"Taicho!" Shuhei then choose to leave but despite the fact he had made it clear that he wasn't happy with her and Shuhei going on the date she insisted that it still proceed. "Matsumoto!" Things fell apart then. "I'll file a report!"

"How about I file a report directly to Yamamoto about you throwing things in the office as well as not remaining in bed after I told you when you have a fever. I _think_ I'll request punishment of him spanking you. I'm _quite_ sure that what ever spanking he gives you will be _far_ worse then any I could give you." He then found himself storming out of the room after that.

" _She's so mean! He's so stupid!_ " He came back a few minutes despite the fact his dragon protested to get the paper to write on. He fell asleep while doing the paper work on the floor of his own room and found himself waking up to Rangiku calling out for him from his room in a rather panicked manner. He quickly stacked the papers together and shoved them under something so she couldn't see and slid the door open.

"I'm here."

"Have you been resting?"

"I fell asleep while I was doing lines." The boy blinked a couple of times.

"Come here you."

Toshiro flinched before standing up and walking over to the woman in a slightly wobbly manner. The woman however pulled him into a hug. He felt himself snuggling close to her. "Matsumoto... do you have to go on a date tomorrow?"

"Taicho..."

" _I should have known the answer to that one._ " The child found himself falling asleep in her arms. When he woke up it was because she was yet again getting ready to go out. "Matsumoto..."

"You slept like a babe through the night and most of this morning." Rangiku came over and pulled him up into her arms and placed her forehead against his. "I'm so glad your fever is gone."

"You're going on a date with Hisagi, aren't you?"

The woman let out a deep sigh. "Taicho... I'm a grown woman. It's my choice who I date. Do you understand me?"

"No. I don't. You..." The boy stopped short. " _Saying you belong to someone is rude. Rangiku wouldn't take it well."_

The woman let out a deep sigh. "All right. I admit that the whole dating thing honestly goes over your head as you don't see a point to anyone dating."

" _I didn't say that._ " A sudden thought occurred to Toshiro. "You know. You're right. I was rude to Hisagi yesterday. So..." The boy hopped up and slid into his room, scooping the papers he had hidden under something and reshuffled them so that Rangiku wouldn't notice what he had written on some of the pages. He then walked in. "Give this to him as my way of apologizing to him."

"Really?" Rangiku gave him a smile.

" _I don't like the fact this is making her happy. I don't want her to be happy with him._ "

"I know you probably want to get back to work but I would appreciate it if you rested today as well. That way you're all better for work tomorrow." The woman scooped him into a hug, causing him to flinch.

"All right, all right. Just stop hugging me." The boy glanced away. " _Why was I so excited about her hugging me last night?_ "

Rangiku let out a sigh and she stood up with the papers while the boy flopped onto the bed. "I'll have one of the division members bring you something to eat."

"Not hungry."

"Taicho..."

"All right." The boy waved his hand. He then paused. "Can't you bring me something before you go? You did promise that nobody would know I was staying in your room."

"I'll have them leave it outside of your room."

Toshiro glanced away. "I can't argue against that."

His breath pulled short as Rangiku grabbed his cheek. "I should hope not."

His eyes widened as he stared at her, his eyes narrowing. The woman slipped from the room. " _What has gotten into her._ " He thought for a few minutes. " _Is she falling in love with Hisagi? I don't... yuck._ "

" _You're just being paranoid, not to mention you're behavior is questionable._ "

" _Do you understand what is going on Hyorinmaru?_ "

" _Yes... but I'm not sure how to explain it too you._ "

The sound of someone leaving food outside of his room caused him to sit up. He slipped through the door between his and Rangiku's and rooms and went to the door of his room and slid it open. He startled upon seeing one of the division members staring him right in the face. "I hope you're feeling better Hitsugaya Taicho."

Toshiro's head titled to look at the ground. "Thank you."

When the man disappeared he slid the door shut and carried the trey to Rangiku's room and sat on the bed. Instead of eating he picked at the food. He felt Rangiku's reiatsu from outside and his head darted up. The woman slid the door open. "You're still awake?"

"I'm still eating." Toshiro watched as the woman paused. "Something the matter?"

"Hisagi loved your little gift." The woman's voice tightened. "Why did you have to throw a tantrum like you did yesterday and... well... today as well."

"It's valentines day."

"Did you want me to stay with you?"

"That..." Toshiro's mouth clamped shut. He then took a deep breath out. "Matsumoto, I asked yesterday if you could stay. But... well. That wasn't it."

'What is?"

"You and Ichimaru belong together!" The boy watched as Rangiku frowned. He looked away expecting her to yell at him.

Instead she sat next to him. "Taicho..."

"What was wrong with what I said?"

"Taicho... I guess the best way to put it is Gin and I are not close like we used to be."

"But..." The boy looked away. "You know, I think I'll just go to sleep. I have a busy day tomorrow."


End file.
